<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Guide You by Kietzemaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909388">Let Me Guide You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kietzemaze/pseuds/Kietzemaze'>Kietzemaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Play, Feelings, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shyness, Threesome, True Love, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kietzemaze/pseuds/Kietzemaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's new boyfriend publicly dropped a comment about her sexuality that will turn her life around...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Named and Shamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385">A Cure For Boredom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01">emmagrant01</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is based on the story "A Cure For Boredom" from emmagrant01 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385)<br/>As a Sherlolly-Shipper, I felt that this fandom deserves a similar story so I wrote an adaption.<br/>This is a translation - so please don't be too harsh on me for any mistakes. I tried my best!<br/>You can find the original german version on FanFiktion.de - same title, same writer :)</p><p>And now, let's dive into it! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A random bar somewhere in London. Dull actually, but it was Mary's birthday and she had insisted on Sherlock to appear. She somehow managed to nip his protests in the bud before he even had a chance to turn her down. John had stopped inviting him to any event whatsoever several years ago because it usually ended up with guests being totally annoyed and offended by the clever detective with the funny hat. </p><p>Sherlock was fascinated by Mary because he failed to deduce her properly. He knew for sure that she hid something but that was a matter he wanted to deal with later. His matter of interest for now was Molly's new boyfriend. Steven or Stephan or maybe even Sebastian – a name he didn't really care about. The important thing was that said boyfriend turned out to be a colossal dork. It stuck out a mile that he was a tremendous misfit. What was wrong with that woman to date someone like him?</p><p>Since the incident with Moriarty, Sherlock paid much more attention to Molly's choice of partner as he could actually bear. He'd made a mistake he did not want to let happen ever again. It's been several years since Moriarty's death but it still keeps bothering him that he got tricked to easily and that Molly has been exposed to the most dangerous criminal Sherlock had known so far. </p><p>„There is something we'd love to share with you“, John suddenly announced. Sherlock had successfully ignored almost everything that's been said at the table but now he listened attentively.</p><p>„I proposed to Mary three days ago and I'm happy to tell you that she is willing to marry me!“</p><p>Gosh, no! This can't be true! If this is really going to happen nothing will ever be the same again. Sherlock needed John. He wanted him to be his partner at a crime scene. He wanted him to post their adventures on his ridiculous blog. He wanted John to be amazed by his excellent abilities he was happy to be born with and he wanted John to set him straight when he acted like a brute. John was his only friend. His fellow. Once he is a husband he certainly will also become a father of a newborn who won't give a damn about a mysterious murder that has to be solved. And he will definitely move to the suburbs of London to let his kid play on a sweet little front yard. This was a disaster of epic proportions!</p><p>A kick against his shin startled Sherlock out of his thoughts and he recognized Molly's look of reproach. The guests complimented the happily engaged couple - their faces lit up like a Christmas tree. Sherlock forced himself to conform to etiquette and mumbled his disingenuous congratulations. </p><p>„What an ambitious plan! Brave, I reckon...“, said Mr.-I-Am-Stupid. Sherlock was truly surprised that there were other human beings on this planet even more socially awkward than him. Molly obviously felt extremely uncomfortable. She placed her elbow on the table to hide her face behind her hand and Mary on herself tried hard to hide her anger behind a faked smile. </p><p>„Well, what you need is mental maturity to make a decision like that“, John said provocatively, but Ste-something failed to recognize the sarcasm behind those words. To cap it all, he even added: „I think it's a matter of perspective. In my opinion, monogamy is out-dated."</p><p>„Steve!“, Molly shouted indignantly but then she realized what his statement just implied. „Wait a minute... What do you mean?“</p><p>„Oh Molly, you are a real prude, aren't you?“, Steve laughed before he took a sip of his beer. The atmosphere changed immediately and everybody stared at Steve and Molly with bated breath. </p><p>„A prude?“, she repeated with her eyebrows raised.</p><p>„Exactly. Monogamy is one of the biggest lies of our times.“ He looked at her completely bored, signalizing that he considered her being totally naive.</p><p>„Wow...“, she said completely thrown off. „I don't know what this has to do with...“</p><p>„Dear God, if it makes you happy, you can also call yourself conservative. Conservative AND prudish.“</p><p>„Steve, I would highly recommend to shut the fuck up“, Mary finally intervened. Lestrade, who sat across from Sherlock couldn't help but smirk. He was extremely entertained and happy that his marriage wasn't the laughing stock this time. A withering glance of the bride-to-be, however, made sure that he did not enjoy himself too much.</p><p>„Why do you call me... I am not a prude!“, Molly shouted vehemently. Now it was Sherlock who couldn't help but laugh. She turned her head in complete surprise and he regretted his outburst instantly. </p><p>„What are you laughing at?“, she asked. He suspected that he had made a mistake and didn't know what to reply without making things worse. </p><p>„Don't tell me you had a fling with him“, Steve dug deeper, totally unaware that he'd dropped a brick. „I assume he knows what I'm talking about, then“. He stuffed his mouth with a piece of bread as if he were a spectator of a bad theatre play and waited for the participants to respond. </p><p>A punch in the face would have been adequate, but Molly's eyes were locked on Sherlock's. </p><p>„Why did you laugh?“, she asked one more time.</p><p>„I-I...“, Sherlock began to reply and tried to dart a glance at John for help but unfortunately he wasn't responding. Obviously, this was not the evening his friend had expected.</p><p>„Uhm... Maybe your sexual compatibility is not...“ He stopped talking as John's expression changed immediately. He shook his head silently but it was too late. </p><p>Desperately trying to not lose her face Molly got up, expressed her apologies to John and Mary, and left the restaurant without saying a further word.</p><p>John sighed and indicated with a nod that Sherlock was supposed to follow her. </p><p>„Why? Why am I...“</p><p>„Just GO!“, John shouted angrily. </p><p>Sherlock hesitated for a moment but finally made his way to the door. </p><p>***</p><p>This had been the most embarrassing evening of her entire life! She felt tremendously ashamed for Steve's behavior and she couldn't believe that he had made a mock of her. She truly regretted to even know him.</p><p>She crossed the street – almost ran - to get rid of the torturous feeling inside her belly.</p><p>„Molly!“, she heard his deep bariton behind her. A voice she immediately fell in love with when he had talked to her for the first time. Sherlock was the last thing she needed right now. It was the worst that the man she loved so deeply considered her a prude. Not that it made the blindest bit of difference but still...</p><p>Sherlock managed to catch up with her. „Listen, whatever I've done wrong...“</p><p>„How do you know my sexual preferences?“, she snapped at him. Sherlock gave her a baffled look and frowned. </p><p>„Come on, I'm not that stupid! You were talking about compatibility so I assume that your data-based analysis with all its... parameters... led you to just one conclusion“, she said way more aggressively than she intended to. Sherlock couldn't help but smile about her attempt to imitate him. Her anger dissipated but she tried hard to not let it show.</p><p>„Do you read John's blog?“, Sherlock asked slightly out of breath.</p><p>What was he up to now? Molly nodded hesitantly.</p><p>„You should know then that I deduced Donovan's love affair with Anderson by the state of her knees and the deodorant she had used. Just to give you one example.“</p><p>Ah.</p><p>She felt her face relax a little. For a short moment, she'd truly believed Sherlock infringed on her privacy in order to collect some indiscreet data for some inexplicable reason.</p><p>„I shared a flat with John for several years. Even if I missed some parameters – which I never do -  it would be of no consequence for an extensive analysis of his sexuality nevertheless.“</p><p>Molly couldn't restrain her laughter any longer.</p><p>„You are sometimes cursed with your talents, aren't you?“, she teased him but he didn't react to her remark whatsoever. They were walking next to each other in silence instead.</p><p>It was getting dark and the cold air made her shiver. Molly pulled her jacket tighter around her body but she could not get rid of the thought that it might be nervousness that made her feel so cold. She tried to push herself and asked: „What do you know? About me? I mean...“</p><p>„Nothing. And that's everything I need to know“, he responded. </p><p>„What? I don't understand...“</p><p>„Of course you do“, he said impatiently. „You can't hide certain sexual preferences – especially in BDSM. I've never observed any marks of handcuffs or ropes on your skin for instance. And do not forget about your bedroom“, he said matter-of-factly as if he'd deduce a corpse on her dissecting table.</p><p>„My bedroom? What's wrong with my bedroom?“</p><p>„Come on, Molly! I've slept in your bedroom. I didn't notice any lingerie or costume for some sort of roleplay. Even your bedside table contained nothing of interest except...“

„Thank you, that'll do!“, she interrupted him with a blushed face. She knew the content of her bedside table and really did not need any further explanation. It was devastating. Molly didn't consider herself as sexually inhibited but she had to admit that her experiences were not that exciting at all. Thanks to Steve who had made the rest of the world a confidant. Well, at least her closest environment...</p><p>„Sorry for disturbing another developing romantic relationship“, Sherlock said. It was pretty obvious that he did not feel sorry at all, but at least he had a spark of decency to express what was seen as socially accepted in a situation like this. </p><p>Molly sighed in frustration. </p><p>„Never mind. It would have led to nowhere anyway. Maybe I should use you as a wingman.“</p><p>Sherlock looked confused but now it was Molly who refused to give any further explanation. </p><p>All of a sudden, she realized that it wasn't bad to walk side by side with Sherlock trough the streets of London. In fact, it made her much happier than any other night she would have spent with Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Totally Ordinary Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday evening and Molly waited for her shift to end. She felt exhausted – this week had been too busy. On her way home she would get herself a bottle of good wine which she was happy to enjoy while having a nice warm bath. Toby would probably sit at the edge of the tub dipping his paw into the little mountains of foam.</p><p><em>...Hopefully, he won't fall into the hot water again...</em> she thought smiling. Luckily, she did not need the same concentration when washing her instruments as she did when dissecting a corspe and therefore was able to allow herself a little distraction.</p><p>While she was still thinking about what kind of wine to pick, the door to the lab swung open. To her astonishment, it was Sherlock entering. She recalled her day's work but couldn't think of anything that would be of interest to the consulting detective.</p><p>„Sherlock!“, she said while she was drying her hands with a cloth. „What can I do for you?“</p><p>He handed her a green plastic bag without saying a word but his keen look caused goosebumps all over her skin. Damn, she really fell for that man!</p><p>She opened the bag carefully as she expected to discover bodyparts or something similar. But surprisingly the bag contained clothing. Clothing and... make up?</p><p>„What is this?“, she asked irritadedly. Clearly, Sherlock was about to respond sarcastically because of her stupid question. Of course, she knew what it was. What she didn't know was why he brought her things like that.</p><p>Sherlock sighed and looked at the big clock above the entrance to the laboratory. „Your shift ends in seven minutes. Take a shower and change. We will go out tonight.“</p><p>„We will WHAT?“, Molly asked in disbelief. Sherlock Holmes had never gone out with her before. This was simply not his area. Unimaginable. Okay, she had been fantasizing about it a lot. She had longed for this moment an painted it in all its details. Probably a million times. But now as her dream seemed to come true she just couldn't believe it. Or at least she couldn't believe what her ears had heard him saying.</p><p>„I'm waiting for you outside“, he said while Molly was staring at the bag in total confusion. By the time she looked up, he had already gone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>About half an hour later she was sitting in a cab next to Sherlock. He stared out of the window and Molly desperately tried to control her nervousness. She was wearing black leggings and a creme-colored blouse that fell smoothly over her hips. The belt around her waist created a much more feminine silhouette and gave her outfit even a noble touch. She was fairly sure that the fabric had been pretty pricy. She had never worn anything that had felt so damn wonderful on her skin.</p><p>It was bordering on impudence that the new clothes suited her so well. She hated to go shopping. Her small breasts and her slightly too wide hips bothered her every single time and rarely did she find anything that flattered her figure. But Sherlock had somehow managed to find something decent for her right away and without first fitting. Even the undergarments suited perfectly without rubbing or pinching. How the hell did he do that?</p><p>Her heart had missed a beat when she caught sight of the black pumps. There was no way that she could walk in those shoes without making a fool of herself. But even those felt as if she had never worn anything else before. Even though she did not know what all this was about she at least felt confident enough to ditch Sherlock and walk away when the need arises.</p><p>The cab slowed down and as it came to a halt Molly silently followed the black Belstaff, which led her straight to the entrance of a club.</p><p>„Name?“, the doorman asked desperately trying to leave an authoritative impression. Sherlock handed him a membership card. The man flipped through a list and crossed the name off before he finally nodded. He shot a glance at Molly, asking: „Is she with you?“</p><p>„Obviously“, Sherlock responded and passed by before the doorman had a chance to intervene. He held the door open for Molly.</p><p>What she saw after entering the establishment could probably be described as posh and classy. She let her gaze wander over the ceiling lightning which bathed the space in warm violet colors. Soft music filled the air as Sherlock led her to the bar. There weren‘t many guests around yet which made it fairly easy to find a nice place for chatting.</p><p>Before he turned to the bartender Sherlock asked: „Hungry?“</p><p>Molly had been so nervous that she almost forgot about her stomach rumbling. „I'm starving!“, she answered with a nod. Sherlock placed his order while Molly was still scanning the surroundings with her eyes.</p><p>„I didn't know you were going to clubs“, she said. In fact, even the thought was inconceivable.</p><p>„I don't“, Sherlock replied with a smart smile. He seemed mused.</p><p>„You own a membership card!“, Molly objected.</p><p>He pulled said little plastic card out of his pocket and handed it to her.</p><p>MYCROFT HOLMES.</p><p>She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling.</p><p>„Does he know...?“</p><p>„Of course not“, Sherlock said and smiled smugly.</p><p>This was ridiculous! The most intelligent detective of London and the British government itself were acting like toddlers. Molly shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>„Why are we here, Sherlock?“, she finally dared to ask. She did not believe that Sherlock just wanted to spend a nice evening with her but unfortunately, her question led to nowhere. Sherlock gave her the same keen look as he had at Bart’s. She got hot and cold at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
The bartender served a glass of water for Sherlock and a cocktail for Molly. She was irritated and frowned. „Do you want me to get drunk?“, she asked, trying to make a joke which she regretted immediately. She regretted not having thought about her words more carefully.</p><p>„Not my intention“, Sherlock responded straightfaced. Molly felt pretty stupid.<br/>
<br/>
A plate of finger food followed the drinks and Molly greedily started eating just to keep herself from talking. As she was doing so, Sherlock's eyes wandered over the other guests who were gathering around the later it got. Some of them were dressed rather revealingly and Molly suddenly found herself in bad humor. Apparently, it had been Sherlock's own choice to ask her out so why was he ignoring her? He had hardly spoken to her as they had been sitting in the cab next to each other and now he did not deign to look at her.</p><p>She sipped at her cocktail, hoping that the alcohol will soon do its job.</p><p>Nevertheless, she was anxious to know which game he was playing.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
They finished their plate and their drinks about an hour later. Sherlock had stopped to observe the other guests and started talking to Molly instead. She told him how she broke up with Steve and what she thought about her new colleague at Bart’s. Molly knew that smalltalk was too trivial for someone like Sherlock Holmes but to her surprise, he tried hard to listen carefully. Most of the time he was nothing but a damn arsehole but on certain and unpredictable occasions he proved otherwise. Maybe he wasn’t a bad person - maybe he just didn't know better.</p><p>„Excuse me“, she said in need of a lavatory. She almost forgot how good she looked tonight until she saw herself in the mirror again. Her make-up worked out pretty well and her hair was still in place. The lady next to her didn't seem to be satisfied with her appearance Molly could tell by the expression on her face. She pulled out a compact powder to refresh herself a bit and Molly turned away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When she came back to the bar, Molly discovered that Sherlock had disappeared. Slightly worried she looked around but did not catch sight of him anywhere. Amidst all those people she suddenly felt forlorn and somehow out of place. A man, who seemed to be waiting for someone, gave her a wanton look, making her feel uncomfortable.<br/>
</p><p>„Follow me“, she suddenly heard his vibrating voice right on her ear. Seriously – one day she will punch him in the face for sneaking up like this! John would probably have called him a Dramaqueen before rolling his eyes and he would have had every right to do so!</p><p>Sherlock led her through the hallway and finally downstairs. Molly had no clue how extensive the club actually was. The light down here was dimmed and she couldn't make out anything but doors. Many doors. Totally focussed Sherlock pulled a key out from his pocket and headed straight to one of them.</p><p>After unlocking, he switched on the light and Molly entered. She looked around. Right in front of her, she saw two comfortable armchairs and a small coffee table. Directly opposite she recognized a sideboard and a TV on the wall. There was a small fridge on the right of the sideboard certainly containing some drinks but the focus was definitely on the lying surface embedded in one corner of the room. It wasn't a bed. It was more like a huge mattress with loads of pillows. Grey carpets were covering the floor and almost every wall was painted in a warm red colour. Overall it looked more or less like a somewhat extravagant hotel room.</p><p>Molly heard the door close behind her and turned around. Something in Sherlock's gaze had changed. He looked at her attentively and when he raised his voice, Molly truly believed that it got three octaves lower than usual. She had goosebumps all over her skin. She was alone with Sherlock.</p><p>…. Hopefully, this is not about a bloody stupid case!... she desperately thought, close to praying in silence.</p><p>„Do you trust me, Molly?“, he asked softly as he came one step closer. Her heart was pounding like mad in her chest. Could it possibly be that Sherlock... right here and there... with her... No, this was impossible!</p><p>„Our visitor will be here in a minute. I want you to wear this and follow my instructions“. He handed her a blindfold which he had pulled out of his pocket. What else was in there, for God's sake?</p><p>„A visitor? What visitor? And why...“´?“, Molly stuttered but all of a sudden she realized what was going on. This wasn't a club. Nor was it a conventional bar. Which one would have private rooms in the basement, if not...</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock.</p><p>„Sherlock, where are we?“, she asked.</p><p>He looked at her in astonishment as well as arrogance. „Isn't that obvious?“</p><p>Molly's world started turning.</p><p>A sex club. This was a damn sex club! What was she supposed to do here? Did he truly believe that she would... with strangers? Really?</p><p>„No, Sherlock! No way! I won't do... Not in front of your eyes... or with... Absolutely not!“, she almost shouted hysterically as she tried to push past him. Sherlock blocked her way and leaned against the door. What the hell was all this about?</p><p>„Molly, please calm down!“, he said.</p><p>„Let me out of here!“, she demanded in panic. What was he thinking? That she was going to mince with a wink, saying: „Yes, please. Cover my eyes and feel free to run a train on me!“ Unbelievable! He must have gone insane!</p><p>He grabbed her wrists relentlessly, spun her around and pushed her towards the door he had been leaning against just seconds ago. Sherlock was pressing his hip against Molly's to hold her in place. Any attempt to free herself was useless. Molly felt the strength that emanated from his body and knew that she was far superior to him. She was angry and helpless at the same time but also couldn’t deny the appealing aspect of her position.</p><p>„Breathe, Molly!“, he said but she was totally tensed up. And way too mad at him!</p><p>„Inhale“, he demanded again and waited for her to obey. She felt like a mouse trapped in a cage but finally took a deep breath. „And exhale.“</p><p>She released the air she had been holding in and felt her body relax a little. „One more time“, Sherlock insisted. He loosened his grip around her wrists and said softly: „Molly, please listen to me. We have to discuss the details later, right now there is no time for that.“ Really? Was he kidding? They had been driving silently in a taxi through half of London and had been chatting about trivialities at the bar. He can’t possibly be serious!<br/>
<br/>
„I’ll bear the responsibility for everything that is going to be said and done behind this door. The only thing I want you to do is to trust me. I won’t let anything happen that is off your limits or against your will.“<br/>
<br/>
His words, his look, his breath that gently stroked her skin and the curiosity that was bubbling up within her chest made her walls tremble dangerously. Gosh, that was manipulative.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>„What do you have in mind?“, she heard herself ask and at the same time would have loved to kick herself up the backside. Was she really negotiating with him? About this?<br/>
<br/>
„You are going to be intimate with a person I picked for you as you were seeking the restrooms. Said person should be here in a tick. I will sit in one of the armchairs and give you instructions without getting involved in any other way“, he clarified and curiously enough Molly was disappointed for some reason. Apparently, her subconscious mind was hoping for more physical closeness to Sherlock.<br/>
<br/>
If she was about to consent, that would mean…</p><p>„So I will be naked… Over there…“, she said, shyly pointing to the weird kind of bed.</p><p>„You haven’t finished a single sentence of sexual content. Are you really surprised that people take you for a prude?“, Sherlock asked totally aware that he hit a sore spot. „If your nudity bothers you, this might help.“ He dimmed the light using a control unit at the wall.</p><p>„Are you on?“</p><p>Molly's thoughts were spinning around in her head wildly but this was probably the only wild thing of her being whatsoever. She didn’t know what to think but even more, she couldn’t make sense of it all. Why was Sherlock interfering in her sexuality? That was nothing but crazy!<br/>
<br/>
It knocked at the door.</p><p>„One more minute!“, Sherlock said loudly while he was fixing his gaze on Molly. Maybe the time had come to just try something new. She would still be able to put in a veto when something went wrong, wouldn’t she? Before she had a chance to think about her decision more thoroughly, she felt herself nodding. She closed her eyes as if she had dealt with the devil.<br/>
<br/>
„Give me a safeword“, Sherlock said.</p><p>„A what?“</p><p>„A safeword. A code indicating that you are close to the edge. Once you’ve said it I will interrupt all actions immediately.</p><p>His words gave Molly shivers. That sounded… dangerous.</p><p>„Uhm…“, she said thoughtfully. „How about Toby?“ Okay - it was pretty bizarre that it was her cat coming to mind in a situation like this but it’ll serve its purpose, won’t it? Sherlock looked at her in disbelief but then nodded.</p><p>„Alright“, he said. „Toby will do“.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, let's start slowly. We don't want to overwhelm little Molly, do we? :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was sitting on the sea of pillows and cushions and fiddled nervously with her fingers. In a way, she was glad that she couldn’t see anything through the blindfold, for she wouldn't have known how to act properly. Molly swallowed heavily when she heard the door open and close again. They were not alone anymore.</p><p>She noticed a whisper and tried to understand the words that were spoken but she was too far away to catch anything in particular. What she recognized though were steps coming closer.</p><p>„So, who do we have here?“, a female voice raised and Molly felt the cushions squeeze as the lady settled herself next to her. „Too bad that you are not allowed to speak“, she added. „My name is Anna.“</p><p>Anna laid her hand on Molly's arm to soothe her. Molly was surprised that Sherlock had picked a woman but now she was hoping for womanly sensitivity. Maybe an unknown man would have been too much for her. </p><p>„What do you want me to do with her?“, Anna asked, clearly addressing Sherlock. </p><p>„Well, for a start: Make her relax“, he answered with a humming voice from the other side of the room.</p><p>„Oh, is this your first time today?“</p><p>Molly nodded in silence and took a deep breath. She felt like a virgin again: inexperienced and clumsy.</p><p>„I promise to take care of you“, Anna said softly and somehow Molly felt to be in good hands.</p><p>She heard a drawer open and a cushion thrown on the floor. Since she had put on the blindfold, she noticed her ears sharpening which she indeed appreciated. It gave her a sense of security.</p><p>„Sit on the pillow in front of me, I’ll help you“, Anna said and gave her hand. Molly let herself be guided. Anna settled herself right behind her – her warm and naked tights touching Molly's upper arms.<br/>
Anna's hands went to the front of Molly's blouse to undo the upper buttons. She carefully removed the soft fabric along with the strips of her bra - making Molly hold her breath in tension. Then she felt Anna's fingers move to her hair where she tied up the long ponytail.</p><p>Tender and feminine lips were kissing her sensitive neck lightly. Molly heard a bottle crack open and the sweet smell of roses rose to her nose as Anna was rubbing a warm liquid onto her skin. Slowly but firmly Anna started massaging her shoulders as well as her neck. What a treat! A comforting hum escaped her throat and she bent her head forward slightly to give her full access. That was nicer than she was willing to admit!</p><p>„I’m glad you like it“, Annas whispered with satisfaction With every minute that ticked away, Molly felt more comfortable with herself again. Maybe she could indeed cope with the situation. Nobody had made fun of her so far. If anything, Sherlock as well as Anna seemed to accept her just the way she was and were responding to her needs. Sadly, this was a completely new experience for Molly. Most men she’d had sex with, had been trying to take advantage of themselves. It had been more or less an attempt to get the most out of it instead of sharing moments of closeness and intimacy.</p><p>„I think that’s enough“, Sherlock intervened. Obediently Anna dabbed off the remaining oil from Molly's skin and cleaned her hands. After that, she placed her fingers on Molly's chin to turn her head cautiously. The lips, that Molly had previously felt on her neck, were touching hers gently.</p><p>„Respond to the kiss“, Sherlock ordered as Molly froze in surprise. Never in her entire life had she kissed a woman. Molly's fingers tentatively found the cheek of her counterpart and followed the invitation offered by Anna's lips. A mouth - so tender and sweet and so different from a male one…</p><p>Anna briefly interrupted the encounter to sit down on Molly's lap. She kissed her again but this time much more demanding and passionate. As their tongues met for the first time, Molly got carried away by excitement. She sensed a pleasant feeling between her legs though she was absolutely sure to be 100 % heterosexual. Molly felt so amazed by the game they were playing that she gently let her fingertips flutter over Anna's curves. </p><p>„No touching“, Sherlock's deep voice admonished her immediately. Molly lowered her arms again in frustration.</p><p>„I totally get why you fell for him“, Anna whispered into her ear. „At least he shares you…“, she added cheekily and went down Molly's neck with her lips. Her fingers once again aimed for her blouse and the belt that was tightened around her waist. Within seconds Molly was half-undressed.</p><p>„Lie down on the mattress“, Anna said und drew her up to the sea of cushions. Before Molly had a chance to make herself comfortable, Anna's fingertips slid underneath the cup of her bra revealing her breasts.</p><p>A combination of shame and arousal was flooding her body. Sherlock's eyes were now free to wander shamelessly over her naked skin without her being able to do anything about it.<br/>
„I love small, dark nipples“, Anna said and brushed them with her beautiful warm mouth. She cautiously sucked and licked over the erected tip until Molly could no longer help but moan in pleasure. Anna repeated the sensual play on the other side and Molly suddenly appreciated the passive role she had taken.</p><p>Anna's hands went down to the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down. Molly didn’t wear anything but the blue lace panty Sherlock got her. Hot breath was stroking her lower leg and made its way up to her knee where it came to a halt.</p><p>„Spread your legs“, Sherlock said. She had almost forgotten about him but hearing these words escaping from his mouth made her shiver. The salacious feeling between her legs was undeniable. Molly did as ordered and felt Anna's hands running along her inner thighs ever so slowly. Anna touched her most sensitive spot just above the fabric and Molly caught her breath in response. </p><p>„You are wet already. I can feel it“, Anna murmured. She intensified the pressure and started rubbing Molly's clit. Every muscle of her body tensed up involuntarily and Molly enjoyed the sweet prickle emanating from the center of her lust. </p><p>Blood was rushing through her veins as she started to breathe heavily. She moved her hips in a constant rhythm but Sherlock intervened right away. „Keep still!“<br/>
She bit her lower lip and put her arms on her face. </p><p>„May I lick her?“, Anna asked without ceasing the caress. Molly was close to bursting. What Anna did was  so good that she was longing for an orgasm. There was no doubt that she could do it. Not anymore. Especially not or just because of Sherlock as a spectator. </p><p>„Yes, but turn her away from me“, he responded and Molly voluntarily moved her hips sideways. Anna ripped Molly's panty off and buried her face between her legs.  If Molly hadn't recognized the benefits of sexual interactions with a woman already, she realized them now.</p><p>Anna parted Molly's lips as she was gently flicking her tongue over Molly's clit. It was perfect. Just the right spot, just the right pressure and exactly the right tempo. Only a woman, who knew exactly how oral sex should feel like, would do it in such a delicate way. Molly dug her fingers into the sheats and tried as best as she could not to move. It got harder with every swipe of Anna's tongue and Molly gasped for breath. </p><p>„God yes, just like that!“, it slipped out of her mouth unintentionally.</p><p>„Stop!“, Sherlock demanded and Anna ended her sweet fondling instantly. Molly wanted to cry out in frustration. She had been so close!</p><p>„What's wrong?“, Anna asked in irritation.</p><p>„Is she allowed to speak?“, Sherlock asked in turn und Anna laughed. „You are nasty, really nasty.“</p><p>„You can go on with your hands. Slowly“, he insisted and Molly sighed in relief that Anna was permitted to continue the stimulation after all even if this was not the treatment Molly wanted it to be. Anna was rubbing her wet and sensitive clit but quickened the pace too fast. She obviously felt sorry for Molly but she only made things worse.</p><p>„I said: Slowly!“, Sherlock reprimanded her. Anna slowed down again as she was told to. Molly was close to begging for release but she was afraid of the punishment she was going to receive if she opened her mouth again. No-one had ever even bothered to play such bitter-sweet games with her. </p><p>After a short time of torture, Sherlock finally said: „Okay, let her come.“</p><p>Anna greedily licked Molly's folds and made her quiver. Within a few seconds, Molly burst into a thousand little pieces as the orgasm embraced her whole body and left her whimpering. Molly was still shaking even  after she had reached the climax. </p><p>Anna kissed Molly's lips tenderly. It was the first time that Molly tasted herself but she was too exhausted to respond. </p><p>„Thank you“, she muttered but didn't dare to remove the blindfold. </p><p>„It was my pleasure“, Anna replied. „I hope to see you again.“ And after those words she was gone – leaving Molly behind on the mattress with all it's disarranged pillows. She slowly came back to the here and now but before she could feel ashamed for her nudity and for what she'd done, a blanket was put on her, covering her exposed body.</p><p>Molly pulled the blindfold off and realized just now how warm it had become underneath. She rubbed her eyes and opened the lids. She noticed that Sherlock had settled himself right next to her. He was studying her face carefully as if he was trying to figure out her emotional state. Molly felt herself blush and interrupted eye contact. </p><p>„How do you feel?“, Sherlock asked calmly. </p><p>This evening had been full of new experiences but what surprised Molly the most was Sherlock's capability for empathy. He had never asked about her well-being. Thinking about it, Molly had been walking on thin ice when she had put her fate into the hands of a sociopath whose world was only based on facts and figures. What had happened tonight took place on a rather interpersonal level and he had coped with it brilliantly. </p><p>First of all, he had taken care of her nervousness to go away before she was ready to take part in his experiment. The tenderness and sensitivity of a woman ensured to still her fears and start to trust. Molly was grateful that Sherlock had insisted on her to turn away from him. In the heat of the action, she couldn't care less but now as she sorted herself again she would have felt embarrassed. Every step he had taken, had been thought through in advance – nothing was left to chance.</p><p>„I don't know“, she finally replied. And it was true. There was so much. The insecurity about everything new. The embarrassment of her exposure. The excitement of crossing her own boundaries. The confusion about his reasons to let it all happen.</p><p>„Well, at least you look... satisfied“, he said in a very self-confident manner. The expressions on his face looked like as he wanted to say: „I knew it all along. I am never wrong.“</p><p>Molly grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He smirked.</p><p>„Get dressed. Time to go.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, just because some of you asked: This story is definitely a Sherlolly-Fic with deep emotions. You just have to give them time to develop ;) This is not about sex at all, it's about everything in between.</p><p>And now: Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Sunday evening and Molly stood by her stove. The water for her pasta started boiling when her mobile beeped. </p><p>TONIGHT. SAME PLACE, SAME TIME. I WILL PICK YOU UP. SH</p><p>She almost dropped the device as a wave of excitement was flooding her body. Secretly, she had been hoping for another date with Sherlock but she did not expect that it was going to happen so soon. Her heart skipped a beat. Luckily she wasn’t engaged otherwise but Sherlock had probably checked her plans for the next weeks in advance. It would have been of no surprise at all. </p><p>A twinge of panic struck her as she checked the time. It would take about half an hour for her to get done with cooking and eating. After that, there was only another hour left to shower and get dressed. Gosh, today there won’t be anyone serving her a ready-to-go outfit on a tray. </p><p>Molly frantically tried to remember the content of her clothes cupboard while she was preparing her dish. She definitely had to go shopping within the next days! She at least hoped to find a nice dress that was appropriate for the occasion and forced herself to calm down a little.</p><p>***</p><p>„You look... good“, Sherlock said when Molly took the seat right next to him. She didn’t feel positive about her outfit at all. Molly was fine with the styling but the blue dress was not half as classy as the blouse she had worn last Friday. </p><p>Sherlock seemed to sense her insecurity and let his gaze wander over her appearance once more as they were driving through the dark streets of London. </p><p>„Tights or stockings?“, he asked.</p><p>„The first“, Molly replied. She was glad to have found at least one package of tights in her drawer as they gave her legs a more beautiful color. However, Sherlock didn’t seem as delighted as she was. </p><p>„Take them off“, he said.</p><p>„What?“</p><p>„I said: Take them off. You won’t get anywhere with them without leaving your dress on.“ </p><p>Molly darted a glance at him. His eyes left no doubt that he won’t tolerate any dissent.</p><p>Why on earth did he have to be always right? Every single time? Molly knew that his criticism was justified and hated it. They weren’t about to attend a dinner party, were they? Why didn‘t she think of it herself?<br/>
Thank God that the screen to the cabbie driver was already closed so that he wouldn’t be able to catch anything from their embarrassing conversation. She awkwardly tugged at the fabric until she managed to pull it off without exposing herself. Sherlock laughed in a vibrating tone. </p><p>„I’ve already seen you naked, you know“, he said and looked at her in amusement.</p><p>She shoved the tights in her bag and kept her mouth shut. At least she was freshly shaved. Sherlock pulled something out of his coat pocket then and handed it to her. It was a discreet necklace with an eye-catching pendant.</p><p> „Put it on“, he simply said. When she was done, Sherlock was inspecting her one last time and finally decided: „That’s better.“</p><p>Terrific. Not only was he her wingman in a way as he chose her sexual partners but he also turned out to be her chambermaid. </p><p>What a start! </p><p>„Thank you“, she muttered quietly, staring out of the window.</p><p>***</p><p>„Will it be like last time?“, Molly asked after she had sipped her drink. „I mean, you pick someone and I'll do what you tell me to while you're watching?“</p><p>They still hadn't talked about the whole thing. On the way home last Friday, Molly had been too tired to bring it up and didn't want to destroy her impressions with an unpleasant conversation. But before she got involved in his game again, she wanted to know what she had to expect. </p><p>„Yes, that's it basically“, he confirmed. He looked forbiddenly sexy in his pale blue shirt that stretched over his chest while he was leaning against the counter.<br/>
„Are you okay with that?“, Sherlock asked and she sensed him analyzing her face as if he was trying to read her mind. </p><p>„I-I...“, Molly began but didn't really know what to say. </p><p>„You must be willing to give up control, Molly. I'd be irritated if you weren't unsettled. You don't know what's coming or what I'm planning to do next. But that's the whole point, isn't it?“ His green-blue eyes were looking at her so attentively making her weak as they did all the time. Was she able to do that? If she was honest, Anna had contributed greatly to take away her insecurity. Molly hadn't entirely relied on Sherlock and his judgment.</p><p>„I'll be right back“, Sherlock announced and left her alone with her thoughts as he departed. The club was well attended and Molly noticed details that she had completely ignored last time. For example, the guests were dressed lighter than it would have been accepted in a dance bar. The music was much too quiet for dancing – it was pretty obvious that people should get into a conversation. Moreover, the large glass front was too dark to let anyone having a quick glimpse of the establishment. Molly probably could have figured it out a lot sooner. </p><p>„Hey, sweetheart, where's your watchman?“, a woman suddenly asked next to her. She laid an arm around Molly's shoulder which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She was completely taken by surprise, but then it dawned on her that she had to be Anna. The voice matched her. </p><p>„H-Hello....“, Molly stammered and smiled in embarrassment. „I don't know. You never know, actually.“</p><p>Anna nodded and ordered a Tequila Sunrise. She was indeed a beautiful woman. Her long black hair wasn't tied and just flowed over her shoulders. She looked out from behind an accurately straight cut fringe. The tattoo of a flower adorned her arm, the rest of her slim body was covered in a tight top, a short red skirt, and boots to the knee. A little lewd and probably not a woman who would have wasted her time with Molly under normal circumstances. But she seemed likable nevertheless. Maybe that's because they had been so physically close to each other just two days ago. </p><p>„It was fun to please a woman again“, she said with a wink and stole a kiss from Molly's lips. Then she laughed. „Don't look at me like that.“ </p><p>„I... um... I don't know if I am even allowed to talk to you“, Molly said nervously, looking in the direction where Sherlock had disappeared. Wait – what did she just say? She wasn't serious, was she? After all, the agreement only applied behind closed doors but not here at the bar.</p><p>„Ah, I see. Well then, I don't want you to be punished by your piece of gold for any misbehavior. You hooked yourself an interesting man! But anyway. I hope to see you soon!“, Anna said, grabbed her drink, and disappeared in the crowd. </p><p>„Have you had a nice conversation?“</p><p>Molly froze. Sherlock had returned from a completely different direction after witnessing her short encounter with Anna. Caught in the act, Molly opened her mouth as if she had done something wrong and was supposed to explain herself. With one hand in his pocket and the other on the counter, Sherlock came precariously close to her. He leaned forward and said:</p><p>„Whoever wants to approach you has to deal with me first, are we clear?“</p><p>Molly found herself nodding obediently. The threatening tone of his voice had an enormous effect on her body, which she had not expected. She tried to recollect again. </p><p>„And now, come with me“, Sherlock demanded and put some distance between their bodies again as Molly was following him to the basement. </p><p>The room was furnished  differently than the other one, as it matched roughly the idea of a hotel room with its sofa and its double bed. All of a sudden, Molly realized that those few moments she spent with Sherlock alone just before their guest arrived felt incredibly intimate. It allowed them to slip into their roles, to mentally prepare for what comes next, and to engage with one another. But she had no clue if Sherlock felt the same way.</p><p>„Take off your dress but keep your underwear on“, Sherlock said. Molly tried to force back her nervousness as she pulled the blue fabric over her head. Thank God she had picked the most beautiful set of undergarments her wardrobe had to offer: a dark red lace bra and matching panties that revealed more of her pale skin than usual.</p><p>Sherlock looked at her carefully. It almost felt like he was touching her with his eyes. The heart was beating heavily in her chest as she realized that this time she was consciously aware of his glances. His eyes were locked on the necklace. He came closer and stepped right behind her. When his fingertips touched her neck she was struggling to keep herself from moaning.</p><p>„This might be in the way“, he said as he opened the clasp. Even though he had laid his attention completely on the necklace, Molly was electrified. She sensed his hot breath on her ear and her knees weakened immediately. He hasn’t done anything in particular but Molly was struck with affection that she could hardly hold on to herself.</p><p>„Don't forget to breathe“, Sherlock suddenly whispered and Molly blushed. He obviously didn’t fail to notice her physical reaction. As she released the held breath again, his fingers went to the same spot of her neck where Anna had left a tender kiss. THIS touch applied to her. She swallowed.</p><p>„You were served last time. Tonight I want you to serve“, he said and pulled the blindfold out of his pocket again. „Repeat the safeword for me.“</p><p>„Toby“</p><p>„Good. I rely on you to use it if necessary.“</p><p>Molly shivered. His words scared her somehow.</p><p>„And I rely on you to act accordingly“</p><p>She didn’t really know why but she felt the need to remind him of his responsibilities, though she was absolutely sure that he hadn't forgotten about them. He was the one who started playing the game, wasn’t he?</p><p>„Rest assured, I will“, he responded with a steady look on his face. After that, he went to the sofa and put a cushion on the floor.<br/>
„Kneel.“</p><p>She approached him with a racing heartbeat. When Molly had settled down and Sherlock stood in front of her in full size, she suddenly realized what a submissive role she had taken. </p><p>He handed her the blindfold.</p><p>***</p><p>Once again she noticed a whisper at the door. Once again she heard steps approaching her. And once again she was trapped in her little own world as she couldn’t see anything. Someone passed by and seemed to be standing in front of her. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then she recognized another movement and heard someone taking a seat. Sherlock.</p><p>A hand was touching her cheek and pulled her up to her feet. She wavered a little but her counterpart held her tightly. Then a kiss followed - hard and demanding. Almost rough. A beard. This time it was a man.</p><p>„I want you to touch him. Take off his shirt“, Sherlock ordered.<br/>
Molly carefully explored the person standing in front of her with her fingers. He was taller than her and more masculine and muscular in stature than Sherlock. She went over his upper arms which - that was for sure - had seen the inside of a gym regularly.</p><p>Considering her position and her physical inferiority Molly felt pretty intimidated. Nevertheless, she reached for his shirt, finally found the hem and pulled it over his head.<br/>
She felt his hand on her décolleté where it forcefully tugged the straps of her bra aside.</p><p>„Let go of her!“, Sherlock instantly snapped at him. Molly took a breath, as the hand disappeared and thanked Sherlock in silence for interrupting the rather rough treatment. She shyly reached for the upper body of her counterpart and let her hand wander over the naked skin. He came closer. Molly bent slightly forward and brushed his chest with her lips. </p><p>„Good“, Sherlock praised her. „Go downwards.“</p><p>She held onto the man while she was sliding down with her lips until she stopped at his navel to kiss it. He was neatly shaved and smelled pleasantly of the shower gel he had used. When Molly returned to her kneeling position, Sherlock said: „Open his trousers, then give him your hand.“</p><p>Mollys guessed what would follow next. Sherlock had eventually told her that she was supposed to serve their guest, hadn't he? She began to lose her courage. She hadn't expected that it was so hard to rely on Sherlock's judgement. He had assured her that he wouldn't allow anything to happen that was out of her limits but at that very moment, she couldn't tell how far she was willing to go.</p><p>Without any effort, she managed to find the button of his trousers that – judging by her sense of touch – belonged to a pair of jeans. She opened it as ordered and then reached her hand up. The unknown grabbed her wrist and placed it right on his crotch. Molly was startled as she realized that he wasn't wearing any underpants. Her hand was directly laying on his half-erected penis. Without waiting for another instruction, she took him in her hand and started to massage him. His jeans slipped down to the ground. </p><p>He breathed deeply as his erection gradually hardened in her hands. </p><p>She wondered if Sherlock was just gathering information about her sexual prowess or if he was turned on by the scene in front of him. In both cases, she wanted to perform reasonably well. She accelerated the stimulation and focussed on his sensitive tip, which turned out to be much more difficult with a blindfold on than she had expected.</p><p>The stranger‘s breathing quickened and after a few more strokes she felt it become much slipperier in her fist. His precum. </p><p>„Slow down a little. And put him into your mouth.“</p><p>To satisfy a man orally while Sherlock was watching felt incredibly indecent. It was something very intimate anyway that she hadn’t given to every man whom she had shared her bed with. Giving it to someone completely unknown under the eyes of a witness was a totally different story. Molly was excited as she held his shaft in her hands and shoved it into her mouth. He was splendid but not too big and tasted a little salty. She moved her head in a steady rhythm, but then she noticed Sherlock settle down right next to her.</p><p>„I think, I need to assist a little“, he said. She felt her little self-confidence almost vanish completely. Was she doing such a bad job?</p><p>„Instead of holding him in your hand, place your hand closer to your lips forming a ring. This way you can build up pressure more easily.“ </p><p>She followed his advice and needed a few tries first until the technique felt right. Strangely enough, his words turned her attention away from her inner trepidation to the task itself. It felt more like she was experimenting and learning something new.</p><p>„Good. And now let your tongue flick over the tip when you take it in next time.“</p><p>His instruction needed some more coordination, but the man moaned in pleasure and met her in moving his hips a little forward.</p><p>„See?“, Sherlock said. „Feels like being inside of you.“</p><p>Oh<br/>
My<br/>
God.</p><p>Her arousal was pretty low by that time but suddenly increased as she heard him say these words she had not even been able to imagine him saying. The fact that he talked about how she might feel inside knocked her out of the rhythm and led her to catch for breath. She did not believe that Sherlock was longing for her but Molly‘s desire for him just broke through and made her quiver. Involuntarily, she pictured Sherlock entering and stretching her for the first time. She got both hot and cold but as she thought of herself pleasing him with her tongue, the technique suddenly seemed to improve. The stranger laid his hands on her head without holding it firmly and gasped.</p><p>„You are allowed to touch yourself“, Sherlock whispered in her ear. Jesus, this man was probably able to make her climax with words alone. Molly hesitated for a moment but finally let her hand slide underneath the fabric of her panties. The thought that Sherlock was sitting next to her while she was rubbing herself made her even wetter. She went over her most sensitive spot again and again and wondered if Sherlock stroked himself while he was watching.</p><p>„I think we should slow down again“, he said all of a sudden. Was it possible that he breathed more heavily? „Put your hand down.“<br/>
Molly interrupted the stimulation the placed her hand on her thigh. The man in front of her sighed in frustration and she couldn’t blame him. The tingling between her legs was excruciating.</p><p>„I know that this was already new to you but I want you to do something else for me“, Sherlock murmured softly. For him? Molly was quite certain that he had chosen his words wisely. She would do pretty much everything for him and he knew that.</p><p>„Open your mouth and stick your tongue out. Now take him in as deep as you can.“</p><p>Molly swallowed hard. Deepthroating, then. Did he really just asked (or better demanded) her to do that? She had seen it in porn once and had quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. This was crazy but given her arousal, it was also kind of sexy.</p><p>She opened her mouth again and bent slowly forward. When she could feel it reach her throat, she leaned back a little.</p><p>„Once more. I’m sure you can do better“, Sherlock said in a vibrant voice. His presence so close to her electrified Molly. She bent forward and this time she didn’t manage to suppress a cough as he slid out again. She swallowed, but it was okay.</p><p>„Do it one last time.“</p><p>Molly shoved it into her mouth a third time until the gag reflex set in. She pulled away and gasped for breath. This was dirty, really dirty. In reward for her caress, the man pressed his lips hard on hers and Molly could hear him masturbating.</p><p>„Those innocent are somehow enticing“, he said, raising his voice for the first time. Without being asked, Molly let her hand wander to the center of her lust once more.</p><p>„Oh yeeees“, the man drawled. Apparently watching Molly please herself turned him on. After a few more moments the stranger came with a loud groan, his sperm dripping right onto her breasts.</p><p>„And now leave“, Sherlock said plainly as well as relentlessly. Molly noticed the man quickly jumping into his clothes. He half-heartedly thanked her and then left the room. A soft cloth wiped her décolleté and cleaned her.</p><p>„You are aroused“, Sherlock stated. The tone of his voice made her tremble. Oh yes, he better believed it! There won’t be a single moment in her life ever again without feeling a burning desire just by the thought of the consulting detective.</p><p>She nodded shyly.</p><p>„Come“, Sherlock said and helped her up. He led her to the sofa where she sat down. After that, Molly heard a drawer open. Sherlock gave her something that could only be a dildo or a vibrator.</p><p>„Finish it. I’m going to watch.“</p><p>Molly hesitated. „Okay, but I don’t need this“, she said and laid down with her eyes still covered. The thought of Sherlock observing her and the pictures she had had in her head just moments ago, was all she needed. Molly placed one leg on the backrest and reached for the sensitive spot just underneath her panties. Fast and purposefully, she was rubbing her clit and when she shoved two fingers inside, she imagined Sherlock leaping from his armchair and having her right here on the sofa. She was sure that his merciless thrusts would make her body quake with lust instantly.</p><p>Molly reached her climax within a few minutes. It wasn't the first time she had pleased herself at the thought of the clever detective. It was only the first time he had witnessed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly was tired and exhausted. She didn’t sleep well last night and after a pretty stressful shift at Barts, she went straight to the Westfield shopping center. If Sherlock continued to take her to the club, she desperately needed some new and most of all more feminine clothes. But the fashion haul so far had been very frustrating.</p><p>At first, she had thought about taking Mary with her, but in the end decided that it would have been a bad idea. Mary was way too good in tickling out information that Molly was not willing to give. Under no circumstances did Molly want to reveal her little secret. A little secret that was growing with every night she spent with Sherlock…</p><p>She had been to five different shops already but the only things she managed to get herself were two new sets of underwear. They looked nice but weren’t anything special that a man would ever remember.</p><p>She felt lost amidst all those people around her. Increasingly annoyed, she entered the next store and looked around aimlessly. Maybe that was the core of the problem: She didn’t even know what to look for.</p><p>„Can I help you, Miss?“, she heard a voice obviously addressing her.<br/>
Molly hated being approached by saleswomen. Most of the time, competent advice implied to get talked into buying something expensive that didn’t suit well and looked awful.<br/>
But did Molly really have a choice? She had run out of steam and just gave in. So she said with a forced smile: „I don’t know… Maybe.“</p><p>At least the woman was in her age and seemed to be down-on-earth. Any 20-year-old who was dressed up to the hilt would have scared Molly away.</p><p>„My pleasure. Are looking for something in particular?“</p><p>„I guess so. I need something more feminine, maybe even something… sexy? B-But not too much. I mean…“, she stammered awkwardly.<br/>
Relax, Molly! You don’t have a tattoo on your forehead saying „Sex Club“!</p><p>„I see“, the lady said and let her eye wander over Molly's appearance. Then she smiled mildly and said:<br/>
„Will you follow me, please? I think I do have something in mind that matches your needs.“</p><p>She led Molly to the section of undergarments and grabbed a white bodysuit. At the back as well as at the front right above the breasts it had a little notch.<br/>
Molly hadn’t thought of a bodysuit at all but it was genius.</p><p>„Combined with a well-fitting pair of jeans and beautiful shoes, you can wear it even in the office. But if you wear it with a short skirt and high boots or just with a necklace…“, the woman said with a wink but without completing her sentence. Molly blushed.</p><p>„To the skirts?“, the lady then asked. Molly nodded and followed her. She headed to the leather skirts but Molly put in a veto immediately. This wasn’t for her. But she caught sight of a black pleated skirt that drew her attention with its broad waistband and buttons on the left and the right side.<br/>
„What about this one?“, she asked and the lady nodded in agreement. „It’ll go well with the bodysuit.“</p><p>She reached out for the piece of clothing and made her way to the changing rooms. Together with the new underwear, Molly tried o the outfit and was pleasantly surprised. She wasn’t used to wearing things like that but it looked pretty good on her. The saleswoman also seemed happy with their choice but whispered: „Just a little hint: Pick a nude-colored bra to wear underneath. Or nothing at all.“</p><p>***</p><p>Tuesday.</p><p>When Molly got home from Westfield Shopping Center, she had fallen asleep right on her sofa without unpacking her shopping bags. Luckily she had managed to get another good looking outfit in the same store, having let herself be persuaded to a pair of leather trousers which Molly did not regret buying so far. Combined with a more discreet and wide-cut top, she didn’t feel so strange but a tiny little bit sexy. Afterwards, she had gotten herself some shoes and even accessories and was rather satisfied with the outcome.</p><p>Today she felt much better and went to work exhilarated. Molly had to admit that the regular visits at the sex club had significantly cheered her up and enhanced her physical feeling. She was a woman with charms and damn, she had every right to stage them once in a while. Why had she been trying to hide herself and her body behind an inconspicuous jumper? With adequate clothing, one could feel like a goddess!</p><p>But the best thing about it all, however, was that she saw Sherlock more often. Molly felt closer to him, even somehow connected. They shared a secret which she was willing to guard like gold.<br/>
The voice at the back of her head tried to warn her. She had lost her heart to the detective already but what she was doing now dragged her into a never-ending vortex from which she wasn‘t able to get out ever again. They were playing with fire and both of them knew it.</p><p>The door to the morgue swung open. A corpse that was definitely not on her list was brought in. The reason for it became pretty clear after she saw Lestrade and Sherlock appearing in tow. She hadn’t heard anything from Sherlock since last Sunday and her heart skipped a beat. She didn’t really know how to behave but sadly he acted as reserved and cold as she used to know him.</p><p>„Molly, open the body bag!“, he demanded. She did as she was told but backed off as she caught sight of the corpse. She’d seen a lot in her professional life but the dead person in front of her was terribly mutilated.</p><p>„A little pre-warning would have been nice“, she said and wrinkled her nose. </p><p>„I need to see the hands, or what's left of them“, Sherlock said reaching for the body bag himself.</p><p>To watch him examining the corpse with such a joyful expression on his face was slightly disgusting. Lestrade told her about the case but Molly didn’t listen. She was too busy being disappointed. If Sherlock was back on a case, it was very likely that he was going to end the visits at the club – at least temporarily.<br/>
Sherlock told her matter-of-factly what substances to look for. His professional and distant behavior stang her. Molly definitely preferred the picture of him touching her neck.</p><p>„I need the information as soon as possible“, he said, and was about to head straight to the door but when he looked her in the face briefly, he stopped. „Lestrade. In a minute.“<br/>
The DI frowned but finally left them alone. Sherlock turned to Molly.</p><p>„A little more discreet, Molly“, he admonished her calmly. The disappointment was obviously written all over her face.</p><p>„Will we… again?… I mean“, she asked because there was no time to beat around the bush. Right now, he was here with her and she wanted to know if they would continue what they had started. She wasn’t willing to let this opportunity go.</p><p>„No“, he simply responded and Molly felt her facial expressions slip away. All the shopping for about 750 pounds for nothing! Why? Why didn’t he want to continue?<br/>
But then the corners of his mouth were suddenly twitching.</p><p>„The club is open on weekends only“, he said. Molly bit her lower lip. What an arsehole!</p><p>„Next Friday“, he said with a wink and rushed out.</p><p>***</p><p>She buckled down to work right after he had left and examined the corpse. After she was done with all the annoying paperwork and finally ready to send Sherlock the report, she took a break. Molly got herself a little snack and then went to the lady's restrooms to relieve herself but was put in a bad mood as she undressed.<br/>
She was bleeding. </p><p>Damn!</p><p>***</p><p>She was rather depressed but tried to pull herself together. Her period will be over in just a few days and then she could go back to the club again. It was not the end of the world to pause this weekend. But it felt like the end of the world to talk to Sherlock about her female discomforts. But it didn't help, did it?</p><p>She pulled out her phone when she was alone in the lab and dialed Sherlock's number.</p><p>„Molly“, he said briefly.</p><p>„Sherlock. Hi. I… I just wanted to let you know that I finished the report. You’ll receive my mail in a tick.“</p><p>„Good. Very good.“</p><p>Molly really hated to speak to him on the phone. He was so terse and distant. A rather unpleasant pause ensued.</p><p>„Anything else?“, he asked and Molly wasn’t sure if she wanted to bring it up right now but also queried whether there will be a better opportunity than this one.</p><p>„I can’t come with you on Friday“, she pushed herself to say.</p><p>Sherlock laughed in amusement. „You gave the impression that you can’t wait for Friday to come.“</p><p>Molly felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. He was right and she wouldn’t deny it.</p><p>„I know. I’d love to, but…“ Molly paused. Her heart was beating like mad.</p><p>„Moooolly“, he said both slowly and impatiently. Sherlock didn’t have time for that and sighed. Molly could almost hear him rolling his eyes.</p><p>„I-It’s my time of the month“, she said quickly. It was out. Done. A totally natural thing. Now, breathe.</p><p>He didn’t reply.</p><p>„Sherlock?“</p><p>„Yes?“</p><p>„Did you hear what I just said?“, Molly dug deeper.</p><p>„I’m still waiting for you to give me a reason why you can’t come with me.“</p><p>What? Was he serious? „Sherlock, I won’t do that!“, Molly intervened.</p><p>„Why not?“</p><p>Oh for God's sake! Did he really stop at nothing?</p><p>„It’s disgusting! And don’t you dare to tell me anything about good pirates and the Red Sea or*…“</p><p>„I wonder how prostitutes deal with it“, he interrupted her. This conversation didn’t go well, did it? In fact, it was worse than Molly had expected. </p><p>„Well, I don’t know because I AM NONE!“, Molly answered harshly. “How am I supposed to trust you, if you don’t take me seriously? You may be the one who sets the tone. That’s fine. But stop acting like a colossal arsehole!“</p><p>It went completely silent at the other end of the phone. Molly was incredibly proud that she had stood up for herself and affronted his arrogance. In a face-to-face conversation, it would have been much harder.</p><p>„Your period doesn’t interfere with my plan. Besides, I adhere to a rule strictly“, he said now almost amicably. Molly was confused.</p><p>„W-which is?“</p><p>„No penetration.“</p><p>Oh.</p><p>„Listen: mail me your report and then get yourself stringless soft tampons from a sex shop or a pharmacy. If you feel uncomfortable or if you are in pain on Friday, let me know.“</p><p>Then he hung up without saying goodbye. Molly was stunned as she was staring at her phone with her jaw dropped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* I don't know if there is a suitable equivalent in english but in my language we have the expression of "A good pirate also sails the Red Sea", meaning that a good lover won't mind his girlfriend's period.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be hot! I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday night and Molly was indeed sitting at the club’s bar. She felt a little uncomfortable because she had actually wanted to maintain her ground, but in the end desire and curiosity had prevailed. Her libido was escalating since last week and she constantly succumbed to her fantasies. She desperately wanted to know what Sherlock was up to this time and she was just too impatient to wait another week.</p><p>Some women were shooting glances of pure interest in Sherlock’s direction. However, he wasn’t responding at all. In fact, he didn’t look out for anybody tonight which confused her. She came to the conclusion that he  had probably arranged something in advance.</p><p>Lately, Molly found herself thinking about Sherlock’s sexual past and the contacts he might still maintain to the present day. She would have loved to ask him but she didn’t dare to do so. Not yet.</p><p>Her drink was nearly empty when she suddenly realized that she never had to pay for it. She didn’t even know how much they cost and surely the private rooms downstairs were not for free either. Also, had Sherlock born the costs for the cab every time and, strictly speaking, his outcome of their visits was pretty low. She didn‘t want to be that sort of an expensive companion – let alone girlfriend. It felt like getting paid for sexual favors – even if Sherlock was not the one who received them.</p><p>„Sherlock, how much do you pay for all of this? I mean, I would like to share the costs and…“</p><p>„No worries, Molly“, he interrupted her and wasn't willing to say anything else about it.</p><p>Molly had no idea about his financial resources whatsoever – not even a wild guess. As far as she knew, Sherlock was involved in investigations of the Scotland Yard without getting paid for it. According to John‘s blog, he occasionally received an honorarium from his clients but didn’t charge fixed prices. His apartment on Baker Street was perhaps a bit overpriced due to the location but it wasn’t anything upmarket. He didn't even own a car. Probably the only pricey things in his life were his immaculate wardrobe and the cocaine he consumed every now and again.</p><p>„Thanks“, Molly at least hurried to say and Sherlock gave her a simple nod.</p><p>„Are you ready?“, he asked and when she put her empty glass back on the counter, he added: „Go refresh yourself and then come to room No. 5.“</p><p>Molly made her way to the lady‘s restrooms. Luckily, the worst part of her period was already over and as it happens she indeed bought those special tampons Sherlocked had mentioned on the phone.</p><p>Sherlock.</p><p>As a man.</p><p>She still couldn’t get over it…</p><p>Sceptically, she stared at the small package in her handbag but finally opened it and inserted one of those soft sponges. After that, she cleaned herself thoroughly. If this went wrong, she will make a complete fool of herself!</p><p>Maybe it was better not to think about it.</p><p>After that, she went to door No 5 and knocked. Sherlock opened after a few seconds and Molly could hear water rushing. When she entered, she saw a huge half-filled bathtub right in the middle of the room. She came closer and recognized blue little spotlights illuminating the bench seating inside which made it look so luxurious that Molly was left speechless.</p><p>Well done, Sherlock!, she thought. This way all her worries were dispelled.</p><p>Sherlock pushed past her and headed to a small cupboard which contained various towels and bath essences. He took one of the towels but seemed a bit indecisive about the essences. Just when he wanted to pick one, he changed his mind and handed it to Molly. </p><p>„Choose one.“</p><p>Wow. The door was already closed and yet she was free to make a decision. Was it Christmas today? She opted for apricot-coconut and emptied the bottle into the running water. </p><p>„Undress yourself and get in the tub“, Sherlock said and placed a chair right next to it. Molly took her clothes off and folded them neatly on the cupboard before she did as she was told. Her inhibition threshold to be naked in front of Sherlock had dropped almost completely. He had already seen everything but her exposed folds. </p><p>„You've got new clothes“, he said. Molly doubted that he had noticed it just now. „I like them. They‘re... nice.“, he added but interrupted eye-contact. Did he really try to compliment her? Honestly? </p><p>He sat down on the chair, unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He was obviously trying to cope with the heat emanating from the water as he furthermore took off his shoes and socks. Molly was delighted by the look of his curls which fell into his forehead as he did so. Did he actually know how terribly good he looked just now?</p><p>„What are the rules? For tonight?“, Molly asked to bridge the time and not get lost in the view of him.  </p><p>„You do what I tell you, but tonight you are allowed to see, speak, and touch.“</p><p>Sherlock would have failed any test for spontaneity, Molly thought amused. Was there anything in life that he just let happen?</p><p>It knocked at the door. Sherlock turned off the taps while Molly was trying to hide her nudity behind the foam. </p><p>A couple entered the room. They both looked pretty ordinary. The man who introduced himself as Alex was of average height and quite slim but not muscular. His blond hair was short and his beard neatly shaved. He gave Molly a friendly nod when he got into the water. The lady for her part was folding her clothes just as tidily as Molly had done and then joined them. Her pinned-up hair gave her an elegant touch, her silhouette was almost equal to Molly's.</p><p>„Hi, I'm Linda“, she said, looking at Molly in anticipation.</p><p>„You are allowed to speak to her“, Sherlock reminded her when Molly remained silent.</p><p>„Oh yes! Sorry... Uhm... I'm Molly“, she said shyly. Now that she was free to talk and to look at her counterpart, her insecurity returned.</p><p>You should at least pretend to be confident..., she rebuked herself.</p><p>„Oh I see, you are quite a newbie, aren't you?“, Linda said, stroking Molly's upper thigh underneath the foam. Molly didn't know what to think of that remark. It sounded both compassionate and mocking. </p><p>„Relax, Molly“, Sherlock hummed. He was sitting right behind her. So dense that she could feel his warmth and his breath in her neck. She breathed deeply and bent her head to each side, stretching her muscles.</p><p>„You may start“, Sherlock said, addressing the couple. Then Molly heard him whisper into her ear. „I want you to watch. With me.“</p><p>She turned around and looked directly into his blue-green eyes, which caused a pleasing tingle rushing through her body. He didn't blink once. Two fronts were formed by his instructions. Those, who had sex with  each other and those, who were watching passively. Two parties. And Molly and Sherlock were one of them. Molly suddenly felt much closer to him than before and the butterflies in her belly started flying.</p><p>...Do not freak out!...</p><p>Linda and Alex were snogging pretty wildly. She was already sitting on his lap, moving her hips to turn him on. His eyes were full of desire and Molly felt like she was observing a very intimate moment. It was something completely different from porn, even though she hadn't seen a lot of them.</p><p>„You like to watch“, Molly said to Sherlock to start a conversation with him. She hoped for more information.</p><p>„It's fascinating, isn't it?“, he responded.</p><p>Alex laid his hand on Linda's cheek and pulled her closer. Then his fingers went down to her breasts and stroked them tenderly. He searched for her small nipple, squeezed it softly when he had found it, and elicited a sweet whimper from his girlfriend. She returned the favour in letting her hand dive into the water where she started massaging his penis.</p><p>„What fascinates you?“</p><p>Sherlock gave her an impatient glance look. Molly bit her tongue to keep herself silent. </p><p>„In this case: perfect interpersonal communication. Two bodies so well explored that both of them can just indulge in their lust. Look at them. Their minds are completely switched off. The only thing that seems to exist is passion“, he explained.</p><p>Molly hadn't expected such a profound answer. Before she could process his words and respond to them, he added: „And now: Be quiet.“</p><p>Meanwhile, Alex was panting against Linda's lips. Both were so well attuned to each other that they knew exactly which buttons to press. Alex grabbed Linda by her hips, lifted her up, and seated her on the tub's edge, where she almost lost her balance and started laughing. One of her legs was still underwater, while Alex set up the other, exposing Linda's private parts entirely. Alex aimed for her clit and rubbed it purposefully before he pushed two fingers deep into her. Linda tossed her head back and sighed pleasantly.</p><p>„I want you to go to him and lick it off his fingers“, Sherlock murmured so naturally that Molly believed she had misheard. Her jaw dropped.</p><p>„Go!“, he demanded.</p><p>Molly hesitantly moved forward and stared at Alex's fingers, that were quickly sliding in and out. Linda was already shaking.  </p><p>„Oh no, honey. You are not allowed to come until I fuck you“, he said. He looked at Molly, whose eyes were still fixed on his fingers. She came closer and opened her mouth. Alex glanced at Sherlock with a dirty grin before giving Molly what she was asking for. Linda tasted better than Molly thought possible, and sucked his fingers as if she would suck him elsewhere.</p><p>On the spur of the moment, Molly reached for Linda's folds and explored her with her fingers as if she would explore something new. She caressed her labia and looked at her face, which expressed pure excitement. As Alex came closer, Molly took his pulsing erection in her hand to position it in front of Linda's entrance – ready to push it in at any time. </p><p>Sherlock had given his permission for her to touch, hadn't he?</p><p>Alex entered the tight hole and gasped for air. Knowing exactly what and how she liked it, his thrusts quickened pretty soon. Linda moaned and Molly recalled the same reaction when Alex had squeezed her nipple. Molly moved sideways and kneeled on the seat next to Linda. She touched Linda's wonderfully firm breasts and bent down to brush the soft skin with her lips. Linda smiled at her lustfully and finally started to whimper. Satisfied with the reaction, Molly darted a glance at Sherlock. </p><p>To her surprise, he was flabbergasted. His eyes had widened in amazement. He clearly didn't think that she would be taking action so confidently and if she was honest, Molly had no idea where her self-confidence had come from. </p><p>At that very moment, he looked so wonderfully naked though he had not taken off a single piece of his clothing. His face was a mirror of his emotions, revealing the slightest bit of humanity. His lips were parted and Molly noticed, that he had unbuttoned his shirt down to his collar bone. When their eyes met, he tried to recollect himself and combed the black curls back with his fingers. </p><p>Spurred by his reaction, Molly decided to go a little further. Linda was stimulating herself while Alex's thrusts were getting harder and harder. She kissed Linda passionately and pulled at one of her nipples cautiously. When she was exploring the mouth of her counterpart with her tongue, Molly looked Sherlock directly in his face. She could see his Adam's Apple bouncing up and down as he swallowed heavily by the scene in front of him. Molly smiled contentedly but then the expression on his face changed and he returned to his ever controlled self. With a motion of his finger, he told her to approach him. </p><p>Molly ended the kiss, which Linda barely noticed as she got carried away by her arousal. She was almost out of her mind and had forgotten about her surroundings completely. Alex was watching her carefully as she was close to reaching her climax. He shoved his cock deep inside her body and was massaged by the waves of lust that were finally rushing over her body. A grunt escaped his throat as he was pumping his cum onto the soft skin of her femaleness.</p><p>With a pounding heart, Molly approached the other side of the tub. Sherlock's lips were tightly pressed together and the muscles of his jaw were tensed. He looked threatening, but despite her silent fear, she recognized the appealing feeling between her legs. She had never felt so damn attracted to any other man and probably never will. She wouldn't have done things like that if not for him. </p><p>„Did you just try to provoke me?“, he asked, piercingly narrowing his eyes. His vibrant baritone made Molly catch for breath. </p><p>„I-I...“ she stammered. She could feel not just her cheeks but her whole head heat. „Maybe“, she admitted. He knew it anyway, there was no point in denying it. She bit her lower lip like she did quite a lot recently and tried to look as innocent as possible. </p><p>„Alright, Molly. Tell me: Which one of us sets the rules?“</p><p>„You.“</p><p>„And which one of us is the dominant part?“</p><p>She hadn't even considered it that way, but the answer was clear. </p><p>„Also you.“</p><p>He nodded and looked at her censoriously. „If you try to provoke me, I'll prove that I can do better. I will make you do things you didn't even think about until today.“</p><p>Molly's knees weakened. His words alone would have sufficed to make her whimper. Was he going to... punish her? Now? </p><p>„Kneel on the step and bent over the edge of the tub“, he ordered. She did what he said. When her backside left the water, she shivered with cold until she realized that her arms and her face were only inches apart from Sherlock's. </p><p>„Linda!“, he said loudly. She had obviously recovered from her orgasm and came closer. „As discussed.“</p><p>As discussed? Had he saw that coming? Molly didn't have time to think about it because she suddenly felt Linda's tongue between her thighs. She gently swiped over her folds and tasted her wetness. Molly willingly met her treatment and closed her eyes in pleasure. </p><p>Linda was as accurate as Anna several days ago. Her tongue was flicking over Molly's responsive clit and she couldn't help but sigh lustfully. She felt Sherlock's warm breath stroking her skin. Never had Molly been so close to him, while she was getting hotter – incapable of hiding her arousal. She just needed to open her eyes and it would be like having Sex with Sherlock instead of having it with Linda. Just the thought of it elicited a soft moan.</p><p>From far away she heard Sherlock's murmur on her ear. „Look at me.“</p><p>He could not be serious, could he? She didn't want to look him in the face. Not like this...</p><p>„Look at me!“, he repeated. His hands were cupping her face and turned it upwards. His wonderful soft and warm hands, that forced her to raise her eyes. Molly pressed her lips firmly together to prevent herself from moaning again as she looked at him. She got lost in his fascinating blue-green eyes immediately. His mouth was so close, that she just had to bent forward a little to kiss him. </p><p>„Do you enjoy what she's doing?“, he asked. Molly could barely hold eye-contact. She breathed heavily when she finally nodded. At that moment, Linda sucked on her clit and made her moan again.</p><p>„Good“, Sherlock said. Then he gave Linda a sign without letting go of Molly.</p><p>Linda went up with her tongue and unexpectedly circled around Molly’s back door. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at Sherlock horrified. She wanted to  detach herself from him but, he grabbed her wrists blazingly fast and held her in place. The more she tried to free herself the more his grip tightened until it almost hurt.</p><p>This was indecent, dirty, and absolutely unacceptable.</p><p>However, Molly's arousal grew without her wanting it. She felt ashamed. Never before had she been so embarrassed and aroused at the same time.</p><p>Sherlock smiled at her smugly.<br/>
„Tell me what she's doing“, he demanded.<br/>
Molly gasped for breath. He could not possibly ask her to do that, could he?</p><p>„No… don’t“, she said weakly.</p><p>„Linda? Stop it“, he ordered briefly without turning away from her. Molly closed her eyes in frustration. He  tortured her. She wanted to reach for the sensitive spot between her legs, to touch herself, to give in to the lust but Sherlock did not loosen his grip around her wrists. All of a sudden, Molly became painfully aware of how much he controlled her and the situation she was in.</p><p>„Do you want to come?“, he asked, though he obviously knew the answer already. He just wanted her to say it. Molly nodded desperately.</p><p>„Tell me what she just did. And don’t you dare to use a term from your medical journals.“ His dominance made her tremble. God, he was merciless.</p><p>„S-She licked me.“</p><p>„What did she lick?“</p><p>„She licked my… my… butthole.“</p><p>Molly felt so ashamed that she couldn’t look at him any longer. She shut her eyes. Every single muscle of her body was tensed.<br/>
„Go on“, Sherlock said to Linda. Then he came even closer to Molly and mumbled: „And you like it. Naughty, Molly. Really naughty.“<br/>
And damn it, he was right. It felt wonderful! To this day, she had had no idea how sensitive she was there.</p><p>„I want you to the reach for your buttocks and spread them“, he finally ordered. Sherlock now loosened his grip and Molly hesitantly followed his instruction. Sherlock put a towel under her upper body that otherwise would have lied the cold edge of the tub.</p><p>When she had opened up for Linda, she felt a pressure against her entrance. „Oh God“, Molly whispered and lowered her head strengthless since she got carried away from the sensation.</p><p>„What’s she doing?“</p><p>Molly’s breathing had significantly quickened. She hardly managed to frame an answer.</p><p>„She sticks her tongue in. Oh-ohh…“</p><p>Linda slapped her arse and Molly cried out in surprise. Through her half-closed eyes, she then caught sight of a little tube, which Sherlock just must have put there.</p><p>„And now I’m going to tell you what she is going to do to you“, he said. His look, his penetrating look! Molly was at the edge of what she could bear. „She will rub lube onto your hole before she shoves her finger in your butt. And you will let it happen.“</p><p>Gosh, how far was he going to take this game? How far was she willing to go? Molly had overstepped her limits already.</p><p>Sherlock handed Linda the lube and Molly felt the slick liquid spread on her anus. Pleadingly she looked him in the eyes and shook her head. He showed no emotion whatsoever and kept a straight face. Then Linda pushed her finger into Molly's back door and stretched it. She panted for air. </p><p>„How does it feel?“, Sherlock asked.</p><p>Linda's finger moved in and out cautiously. Molly could hardly concentrate on his words. </p><p>„I-I don't know. Odd. It... hurts a little“, she finally replied. Without thinking about it, she bedded her head on Sherlock's lower arm. He stroked her hair behind her ear and whispered: „That's okay, you are not used to it. It will get better when you stop resisting.“</p><p>His words and his touch were... gentle. Molly felt a warmth expanding in her stomach as she realized that Sherlock took care of her while he was actually teaching her a lesson and demonstrating his power over her. It was a game, a bloody game and he set himself to do a good job. It was like a dance. A constant realignment of the next steps. </p><p>Molly followed his advice and in fact, the feeling inside got a little more comfortable. A few moments later, Linda withdrew her finger, washed off the excess lube, and continued to tease Molly with her tongue again. Her almost vanished arousal came back instantly and she found herself biting softly into Sherlock's arm which was still resting underneath her head. </p><p>Linda rubbed her hand over Molly's folds, which were not only incredibly wet but very responsive.</p><p>„May I come?“, she asked Sherlock submissively.</p><p>„Yes, Molly, you may come. Let me witness it.“</p><p>His words tipped her over the edge. She clutched at his arm, held on to him as her overdue orgasm made her whole body shake and sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth. She felt her muscles relax in exhaustion. The water washed around her as she tried to catch her breath again. </p><p>„Fuck, that was hot. I think I'm ready for another turn“, Alex suddenly said from the other side of the tub. Molly had completely forgotten about him.  </p><p>Sherlock responded: „Go for it, then. But not here.“ After a short pause of deliberation, Molly could hear them stepping out of the tub. Giggling and rustling ensued before the door opened and Linda quietly said to Alex: „We shall not disturb their moment, shall we?“</p><p>Sherlock couldn't see Molly smiling. He leaned back in his chair, stroked hard over his face until he clasped his hands behind his head. He looked like he’d run a marathon and was breathing heavily. Molly’s gaze wandered to his crotch and indeed: She saw a tremendous erection pressing again the fabric of his trousers. Molly licked her lips automatically.</p><p>„Stop it!“, Sherlock admonished her without changing his position or batting an eye.</p><p>„Would you like to…?“</p><p>„No!“</p><p>Sure, it was Sherlock. He would rather torment himself than admit his humanity and his sexual impulses. Molly looked around. </p><p>„You can go next door if…“</p><p>„Molly!“</p><p>She bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. He might have been better at provoking her, but in the end, she had received satisfaction and he had not. Sherlock took another deep breath, leaned forward, and tried to regain control of himself. Then he gave her an almost gentle look.</p><p>„Did you realize why we need a safe word?“, he asked calmly. Molly was irritated and didn’t answer his question.</p><p>„You shook your head and said No several times, though you actually wanted to continue.“</p><p>Was he right? She had gone beyond her limits, but she didn’t dare to say that she had not enjoyed it. In fact, it had been incredibly hot! She hid her face behind her hand and laughed in embarrassment.</p><p>Sherlock got up and unfolded a towel. Then he gave Molly his hand to help her out of  the water. She climbed out and let herself be wrapped in the towel and when their eyes met, Sherlock surprisingly said: „Thank you.“</p><p>A simple Thank you.</p><p>An expression of appreciation that she had given in to this new experience. That she had allowed him to push her even further. How much she wanted to kiss him at that very moment! How much she wanted to pull him closer and let him hold her tightly. For a split second, Molly truly believed that Sherlock thought the same since he shot a glance to her lips. But the moment had passed before she could properly realize it. Sherlock had already turned away from her.</p><p>She painfully closed her eyes…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>It was already midnight when Sherlock stood under his shower, finally allowing himself to masturbate. The taxi ride home had been hell on earth. He had frantically tried to regain control of his body, but the arousal was painful and constantly reminded him of all the things he had done to Molly tonight.</p><p>It was a selfish experiment. Love was a chemical defect of human nature and the pieces of evidence were pretty numerous. What he hadn‘t experienced himself, however, was how much a person in love could be influenced. The idea of challenging Molly and making her ease her own boundaries was more than appealing.</p><p>Molly, the most innocent and loyal woman he was privileged to know.</p><p>He was amazed over and over again at how easy it had been to make her participate. She had been protesting a lot on their first date and had even tried to get out of the room but this was something he had seen coming long before it happened. The element of surprise had been in his side. And the advantage of physical closeness when he had pressed her against the door. He had literally felt the resistance leaving her body.</p><p>He was not abusing her for his purposes. Not at all. The role he had taken in this game did not even allow him to do so. If anything, the relation was more or less a symbiosis. In return for his analysis, she got his attention, his closeness, and sexual enjoyment. As always, his observation skills and his ability to deduce were extraordinarily helpful to consider every single step very carefully. And his own sexual experiences allowed him to aim for the right spots.</p><p>Molly was perfect for this game. He was fascinated by her being so loyal and able to devote to him completely, although he had hurt her on so many occasions. It was a mystery of human psychology that he failed to comprehend rationally.</p><p>Everything went according to his plan and to his satisfaction – except for one small thing. Though he had managed to control his sexual desires, he had nevertheless expected physical reactions. It was a thing that he was able to work out on his own. Tonight, however, he had let himself got carried away by his lust, which incurred his disapproval. But even worse: Molly had witnessed it. That must not be. It gave her a scope he was not willing to give. It meant the she won’t see him as the distant and unapproachable machine he likes to pretend to be. She had found a lever to take away a part of his control and it bothered him more than he could say. He had to find a way to put her back in place. To put himself back in place and in power.</p><p>He won’t let it happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were back in the club on Sunday and as usual, got themselves a drink. Today Sherlock had chosen one for Molly whereas he still stuck with the water. Molly had to admit that he took the matter very seriously which made her feel secure. However, he had announced that his plan for today would be somewhat special and the alcohol helped her to soothe her nerves. Actually, the situation itself was special enough, wasn't it?</p><p>Molly was still ashamed of what had happened on Friday. It was hard for her to look Sherlock straight in the eye without thinking about her orgasm caused by her first anal experiences. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't dare to touch him at all, let alone cling to him tightly while the waves of lust made her body tremble uncontrollably. All the more surprising, he had let it happen – he had even asked her to.</p><p>„Is everything alright, Molly?“, Sherlock asked. He had obviously noticed her insecurity.</p><p>„Yes, I... I think so, yes...“, she nodded. He eyed her face carefully. „Really“, she added, but Sherlock pressed his lips together and came closer because he did not want others to listen to their conversation. The appealing prickle that went through her whole body every time he was only inches away from her became gradually unbearable as if she had taken an overdose. She swallowed.</p><p>„Everything that is affirmed twice and underlined with „really“ is obviously true“, he stated plainly, but not reproachfully. In fact, he even sounded unusually gentle.</p><p>„Sherlock, I... Can we possibly lay down some more rules? Set certain... limits?“, she asked him shyly. Molly had spent much time thinking about asking him that question. This game required at least two players and she decided that she had every right to do so. Sherlock, however, seemed to see things differently. With a steady gaze, he shook his head and said: „No.“</p><p>Molly‘s heart sank to her boots. Now she knew how people feel when they get dumped.</p><p>„What? Why not?“, she asked aghast.</p><p>„Because you wouldn’t have done any of it if it were you setting the limits“, he explained.</p><p>Molly was speechless. She didn't know what to say and had to admit that he was probably right. She would never have gone to a club like this. She would not have been interested in having sex with a woman. She had thought of deepthroats as a fantasy of the porn industry and she had not even contemplated any sort of anal stimulation.</p><p>She giggled nervously and felt her face turn red.</p><p>„Did you enjoy what we have done so far?“, he asked. His facial expressions were completely neutral as if he were talking to a client.</p><p>„Yes...“, Molly muttered quietly, without looking Sherlock in the face. She somehow felt... dirty.</p><p>„You hardly looked at me tonight and you have been fumbling with your fingers the whole time“, he stated. Molly forced herself to raise her gaze and get her hands under control again. Sherlock let his eyes wander over her face, then his expression suddenly changed.</p><p>„Oh, Molly. You look like a repentant little girl who had done something really bad.“</p><p>She felt like her nose had been put out of joint.</p><p>„I don't think it's the right time to make fun of me.“</p><p>„I don't. But that‘s exactly your problem. You are afraid that I might see you with different eyes.“</p><p>This was disarming. And presumptuous. Downright tactless. Molly‘s mouth dropped open but no sound escaped her throat. Initially, she did not want him to think she was prudish. She had gotten involved in his game to prove him (and herself) otherwise without knowing where this was going to lead. But now, as she had left her shell, she no longer knew what to think of herself. For her sex had always been an exchange of intimacies with someone she loved. Contrary to her conviction, she had now participated in lustful experiences with strangers for over a week.</p><p>Sherlock leaned down to her and said: „Molly Hooper, you are still the most innocent human being I have been lucky to meet. And I'm aware, that you wouldn’t have done this for any other man...“</p><p>When their eyes met, Sherlock smiled at her mildly. To her surprise, he raised his hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb as if he wanted to comfort her. The touch still echoed on her skin when he had put his hand down again. She memorized the feeling and locked it in her heart forever. The butterflies in her stomach started flying once again.</p><p>„Ready to follow me?“, he finally asked and reached out his hand. She hesitantly took it in hers and decided to not give up moments like these so quickly.</p><p>***</p><p>„Don't be scared“, Sherlock said as he unlocked door No. 2 with his keys and opened it. After Molly had entered he switched on the light and gave her a moment to process the sight in front of her. Room No 2 reminded her of a torture chamber. Various whips were hanging at the wall neatly sorted. She saw different devices to get fixed or bound with and had no idea how they were called. Some of them were on the floor, others on the ceiling, and Molly failed to imagine how they were handled properly. She also noticed a cage in one corner of the room that she would never step into voluntarily. Not even for Sherlock.</p><p>„Follow me to the back. It's not as frightening as this part of the room“, he said and went ahead. As if paralyzed, Molly came after him and wrapped her arms around her chest. She shivered.</p><p>As it happens, the sight here in the rear was much easier to bear. A partition even created a sphere of privacy. The furnishing was dominated by bondage benches and couches as well as ropes, crops, and a sort of whips with fringy tails.</p><p>„Those are floggers“, Sherlock explained, who had followed her gaze. Molly nodded reluctantly. Her heart was racing and her hackles raised as she was turning around in circles to examine her surroundings. She was scared.</p><p>„I'm willing to accommodate you, Molly“, Sherlock said behind her. She turned around.</p><p>„Accommodate me? You give a different impression...“</p><p>„This time, I will share my ideas with you in advance. You are free to decide whether you would like to engage or not. If you do, we will choose another safe word to let me know that you are close to the edge  without me having to stop every action right away.“</p><p>That sounded pretty fair in the first place. Molly waited for him to continue.</p><p>„It's not my intention to torture you. This doesn't have anything to do with lust. I only want you to give up control completely. Or to be more precise: to give up your freedom of movement.“</p><p>Molly intervened: „But in the end, I won't be at <em>your </em>mercy.“</p><p>„Don’t forget that things are handled according to <em>my </em>instructions“, he replied. Molly felt uneasy.</p><p>„How far will my movements be restricted?“<br/>
<br/>
„Your legs will be tied onto the gurney over there“, he said, pointing at a curved one with a red leather cover. „I will only hold your arms so that you can free yourself if the need arises.“ Molly instantly had the picture in her head with Sherlock grabbing her wrists and fixing her arms on the tub’s edge like he had done last time. A short impulse of arousal fired through her body.<br/>
<br/>
„And what will happen then?“ She looked nervously at all the devices on the walls and the shelves.<br/>
<br/>
„Nothing that isn‘t suitable for beginners“, he answered evasively. Molly knew that she won’t be able to get any more information out of him. She bit her lip thoughtfully.<br/>
<br/>
„It’s okay if you don’t want to“, Sherlock reassured her but looked at her face in anticipation. Molly lowered her arms. She did trust Sherlock, didn’t she?<br/>
<br/>
„I’ll do it“.</p><p>Sherlock gave her a scrutinizing look for several seconds. „Are you sure?“<br/>
<br/>
„No“, she responded a little too fast but in the end started laughing incredulously. Sherlock joined in the laughing, then got up and took a towel from one of the shelves to put it on said gurney.<br/>
<br/>
„Yellow“, he said abruptly.</p><p>„What?“</p><p>„Yellow. The second safe word“, he explained. That was reasonable. Like traffic lights before they turn alarming red.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Molly pulled the shirt over her head and took off her new leather trousers. Her jittery fingers tried to open the bra’s clasp but she was just too excited. She heard Sherlock’s steps coming closer until he stood behind her. It didn’t help at all. Sometimes Molly felt like a teenager who gets sweaty hands and starts to stammer by the sight of her crush. She tried again to undo the little hooks, but Sherlock took her hands and made her let go of the  soft fabric. Molly suddenly sensed the warmth emanating from his body. He was so close that his clothes brushed her skin. She held her breath.</p><p>„You are very tense, Molly. Keep your underwear on for now“, he whispered and let his hand wander over her shoulder to soothe her. His words were so empathic, his touch so tender that she would have loved to lean back against his chest. It were exactly those moments that assured her to trust him – that he was there for her. She imagined him putting his arms around her, holding her tightly, resting his head on hers. All she had to do was to bend back a few inches. But she knew that she would have destroyed the moment by doing so. With every step she took towards him, she would have him back off. He was Sherlock. A man who didn‘t allow anybody to come near. To come really close to him.</p><p>His fingers moved to her hair and carefully tugged at the hair tie.<br/>
<br/>
„It’ll bother you when you lie on the gurney for a while“, he said and running his fingertips through her loosened hair as if he were combing it. Molly closed her eyes and embraced the intimacy of his action. She felt her nerves gradually relax.<br/>
<br/>
He raised the other hand as well to part her hair. Molly felt him pulling the strands a little tighter as he placed one upon the other. Could it be that he was plaiting her hair?</p><p>The wonderful scent of Sherlock rose to her nose. Molly couldn't tell if it was a certain perfume or the fragrance of his body wash. Perhaps it was just his own unique scent emitting from his body that surrounded her and that she literally absorbed to refresh her memory of it. How much she would have loved to turn around and bury her nose in his neck, but of course she stayed where she was.</p><p>Sherlock arrived the end of the braid and finished his work by fixing it with the hair tie he had just removed minutes ago. His breath stroked her neck as he laid the bundle of hair over her shoulder. Then he reached for the bra's clasp and opened it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Molly had great difficulty controlling her breathing when the fabric slipped from her shoulders and exposed her breasts. Her rekindled libido caused a wave of excitement flooding her body and making her worries fade into the background. Did Sherlock just help her to undress?</p><p>„Get out of your panties, then lie down on the gurney“, he ordered. Molly pulled the piece of clothing down and let it slip to the ground. After that, she approached the gurney and laid down while she was keeping her eyes fixed on Sherlock. He had gone to the wall with the ropes and took two of them off a hook. As always, his movements were calm and controlled. When he turned around again, he glanced at Molly’s legs, which were bent and pressed tightly together in an attempt to feel less naked.<br/>
<br/>
„This is just one of numerous reasons why my opinion about you hasn’t changed, Molly“, he said softly and smiled as he went to one side of the gurney and unfolded the ropes without letting her out of sight.<br/>
</p><p>Molly had assumed that their visitor will bond and tie her but now she realized that Sherlock was about to take care of that himself. She swallowed hard. The knowledge was enough to cause an appealing tingle between her legs.<br/>
<br/>
He attached the rope to the gurney and then confidently grabbed Molly’s ankle and moved her still bent leg aside. He wrapped the rope around her knee and tied it as well as her foot. Sherlock was very focused and discreet and then switched to the other side to repeat the procedure.<br/>
<br/>
Molly got even more excited and her heart was racing in her chest while she was lying nn front of him with her legs spread. He hadn‘t risked a single glance yet, but now, as he had finished his work, he looked at her body inch by inch. Starting with her face, he looked her deeply in the eyes figuring out her state of mind. Molly had trouble holding his gaze because it got directly under her skin.</p><p><br/>
„Put your arms above your head. You will find handles there to hold on to“, he said. Molly did as she was told and indeed found something to cling to.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>„Leave your hands where they are and don’t let go.“</p><p>Molly nodded in silence and took a deep breath.<br/>
<br/>
His gaze went to her breasts and further down to her belly. It was like if he was touching her skin with his eyes, causing a burning desire in every cell of her body. Molly could literally feel him looking at her exposed folds. She got hot and cold and closed her eyes for a moment. Her heart was beating fast. His unobstructed look was like a caress, that she couldn’t fight and that left her in arousal.</p><p>His eyes were narrowed to slits when they looked in each other faces again. He was stroking over his chin as he circled the gurney and finally crouched down next to Molly‘s head. His lips were parted, his curls had fallen into his forehead and Molly’s knees got weak by the sight of him.<br/>
<br/>
Did he actually know how hot he looked? Those cheekbones!</p><p>His voice vibrated when he said: „We haven’t started yet but you are quite wet already.“</p><p>…Good Lord, give me strength!... Molly thought, close to losing her mind.<br/>
<br/>
Disturbing the moment, they heard a knock at the door. Sherlock reluctantly got up again and let a man enter, who was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Even his feet were naked. With every step he took, Molly could watch his muscles contract underneath his skin. His hair was long and tied with a rubber-band. A dense but short cut beard was framing his facial features. Judging by his appearance only, he was a paragon of manhood - seemed to be passionate and relentless.<br/>
<br/>
His gaze went over Molly’s body as he was walking around the gurney just as Sherlock had done minutes ago. Then he simply said: „A real cutie, isn’t she?“<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock’s eyes met Molly’s and he smiled affirmatively but didn’t respond. She swallowed. All of a sudden, she was glad that she could hold on to the handles above her head.<br/>
<br/>
The man sat down on the gurney with half a buttock. „You‘re scared“, he stated. „That’s good. It will sharpen your senses. I‘m Mike.“<br/>
<br/>
Just like on Friday, Sherlock pulled up a chair and seated himself at the head end. „Ready?“, he asked and Molly nodded. His closeness made her feel save and somehow she could not get rid of the feeling that he had chosen this position precisely for this reason.</p><p>Mike reached out his hand. He stroked over her cheek und Molly tried to calm herself. He was somehow threatening and she could only hope that Sherlock had control over the situation. Mike’s fingers were wandering over her collarbone, down between her breasts, and to her belly. His fingertips were hard, almost rough and his eyes reflected superiority. He circled her navel, traveled up her leg, and then again downwards her inner thigh. He placed his hand confidently onto her folds, touched her labia before he directly tapped her most sensitive spot. Molly sighed lustfully as he did so. Sherlock's presence before had already stimulated her so much that she reacted surprisingly receptive.</p><p>„What have you two done that you are so wet already?“, Mike asked blatantly.</p><p>„Yes, Molly, what have we done?“, Sherlock dug deeper, obviously enjoying the position he was in.</p><p>„N-Nothing“, Molly stammered and Mike couldn’t help but laugh briefly.</p><p>„Oh, so I assume that your secret thoughts must be pretty dirty, then“, he said amused and kissed her hard. He grabbed her chin, holding her head in place, as he pushed two fingers in her mouth, forcing her to taste herself.</p><p>„Maybe you were fantasizing about how he shoves his dick into your mouth while you are tied and unable to do anything about it.“ His words, however ordinary they might have been, did not fail in their desired effect. Molly groaned by the vivid pictures that came to her mind immediately when Mike pushed his fingers in her mouth once again. Her physical reaction couldn’t have been more obvious.<br/>
<br/>
„Oh Molly, really? Would you like to do that?“, Sherlock hummed in her ear. His hair tickled her arm, his breath brushed over her neck – almost as if he would touch it with his lips.</p><p>Molly felt caught and bit her lower lip. Those were her most intimate secrets and fantasies which she didn’t want Sherlock to know about in detail. Of course, she would like to do that to him! It would be her greatest pleasure to taste the erection that she could only imagine of what she had seen last Friday. She would take it into her mouth as deep as she could while looking into his face. She wanted to tear down his walls, wanted him to give in to the lust which was reflected in his eyes.</p><p>„Look how hard your nipples have already become“, Mike stated when his hand went down again to stroke over her breasts. „And we haven’t even started yet.“</p><p><br/>
"We have paid too little attention to them so far, haven't we?" Sherlock suddenly said and Molly literally felt his eyes laying on the soft skin of her breasts. The way he spoke and the way he looked at her was enough to increase her desire. She gasped but said nothing.<br/>
 </p><p>„Did it leave you speechless, Molly? Answer my question. Do you want us to pay more attention to your breasts?", Sherlock asked. It was not a question of demanding her consent. Molly's body responded very well, and he knew exactly what she was craving. It was about her admitting her lust and confessing it to Sherlock.</p><p>„Yes…“, she said weakly.</p><p>Mike cupped her left breast in his hand, then licked over her erect nipple and closed his lips around it. Molly immediately felt a wave of lust between her legs. She tried to keep herself under control as best as she could. Mike's bittersweet remark roused her libido, but at the same time, Molly felt exposed, perhaps even a little ashamed.</p><p>Sherlock seemed to notice her resistance. He said: "Submit, Molly. There's nothing you can do about it anyway, that's the advantage of your position. Your job is to give in. "</p><p>Just as Molly wanted to relax a little, Mike reached for her other breast and repeated the game. His warm breath brushed her wet nipple and Molly felt her skin tightening as he did so. It felt like there was a direct connection between her nipples and her clit as another impulse of arousal shot through her body. She arched her back to meet his treatment.</p><p><br/>
"I'm curious how you respond to pain", Sherlock suddenly said, and Molly's heart skipped a beat. Didn't he promise that he won’t torture her? Before she had a chance to intervene, Mike pulled on her erect nipple until Molly's body twitched in sweet pain. She gasped for air and unintentionally let go of the handle above her head. Sherlock immediately grabbed her wrists and held her in place. Molly whimpered.</p><p>"Do that again", Sherlock ordered, looking Molly in the eyes steadily. Mike did what he was told. Molly moaned and tried to turn away, but Sherlock was relentless. He tightened his grip and his physical superiority made Molly tremble with excitement.</p><p>"Judging by your wonderful reaction I guess, no one has ever done that to you", Mike said smugly. Molly silently shook her head. If anything, the men she had been with had sucked at her boobs clumsily but had not set any purposeful let alone painful stimuli.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock moved his hands so that he only held her with one whereas the other searched for something. Molly heard a low rattle.</p><p>"Put these on", he said, handing it to Mike. Molly was shocked as she saw that he held nipple clamps in his hand.</p><p>"No", Molly hurried to say, but Mike just smiled unimpressed. She tried to make eye-contact with Sherlock, but the pain flashed through her body and her eyes fluttered shut as the toy was attached.</p><p>Molly panted to make it easier to process the stimulus. Her chest lifted and lowered with her rapid breaths until she gradually got used to the feeling. Then Sherlock stroked soothingly over her hair. "Well done, Molly."<br/>
</p><p>To her surprise, he reached out for the narrow chain between her breasts without touching her skin. He lifted it up, let the chain slide through his fingers, and seemed lost in his own thoughts. Then suddenly he fixed his eyes on hers and pulled at the chain. Molly gasped for breath in disbelief. It was Sherlock – not someone else - who deliberately played with her. A sound of lust escaped her throat as he pulled a bit stronger. God, what would she have given for him to carry on, just to stroke her sensitive breasts and kiss her gently afterwards. The thought made her sigh in pleasure again, though he hadn’t done anything.</p><p>Sherlock smiled knowingly and eventually let go of the chain.</p><p>„Keep your mouth shut!“, Molly said, breathing heavily. One didn't have to be a master of deduction to see what a tremendous effect Sherlock had on her and how much she longed for him. Mike moved away from the gurney and walked to the wall where the floggers were hanging. He chose a medium-sized one and when he came back, Molly‘s whole body tensed. She had to admit that pulling her nipples was quite stimulating, but she didn't know what to think about being beaten and how far Sherlock would go. He now held her again with both his hands and she returned his grip by closing her fingers anxiously around his wrists, too.</p><p>"Don't be scared, Molly. I will not cause you any more pain", Sherlock said, as if he had read her thoughts. Molly tried to relax.</p><p>"Too bad, actually", Mike said but didn't dare to act contrary to his instructions.</p><p>"Close your eyes. "</p><p>Sherlock nodded encouragingly when Molly gave him a questioning look. Then she did as she was told. She heard Sherlock's breaths close to her ear, felt his pulse through her skin. The soft tails stroked her collarbone and her pain-sensitive breasts. Mike was dominant and certainly used to play harder games than today. Nevertheless, he proceeded extremely cautiously. He let the toy wander over her belly and her spread legs, finally hitting her swollen and wet folds. Molly inhaled sharply. She had never been entirely teased and stimulated. It was a totally new body feeling.<br/>
<br/>
Then Mike swung the flogger smoothly in a circling motion, it’s tails were gently hitting the center of her lust. Molly could no longer suppress a soft moan. Again and again, the straps whipped her responsive clit without her being able to escape. The fact that she was immobilised and powerless and had to rely on his mercy made her even wetter. She devoted herself to the stimulation and her lust and hoped to find redemption soon.</p><p>The sweet little hits soon came to an end, but now Mike's finger rubbed over her folds. The touch was much more purposeful than the treatment with the flogger had been. He massaged her clit with his thumb until Molly tensed every muscle in her body and started panting. She clutched at Sherlock's wrists.</p><p>"Stop it, she‘s too close already", he said unexpectedly. Molly wanted to cry out in agony when Mike let go of her. She bit her lower lip fiercely.</p><p>"No! No, no, no", she muttered. Her words were more of a breath than a sound.</p><p>"Oh, yes, Molly. Your lust is mine and you will not come without my permission", Sherlock whispered in her ear.</p><p>Oh, God. . . she had no idea how stimulating it could be to give Sherlock complete control over her body. His words ignited her desire and made it increase even more than before. He played with her and it turned her on. She sighed softly.<br/>
<br/>
„Do you remember the rule I was talking about on the phone?“, he suddenly asked. She was almost out of her mind but she eventually nodded as she recalled his words.</p><p><br/>
„Let us bend it a bit. I’m going to choose a toy for Mike to please you.“</p><p><br/>
Yes, please! Do what you want but do at least something!, she thought desperately und could hardly restrain herself. She was longing for something to feel inside her, even if it wasn‘t the hardness of a man.<br/>
<br/>
„Tell me how she feels like“, Sherlock said to Mike.<br/>
<br/>
His fingers effortlessly found their way in, pushed deeply into her but didn‘t move whatsoever as he touched her insides, leaving her in frustration. Molly couldn’t help but sigh.<br/>
<br/>
„Hot, wet, and incredibly tight. One could have a lot of fun with her“, he said before he withdrew his fingers again.<br/>
<br/>
„Hold her down“, Sherlock demanded confidently. Mike came up to her and pressed her arms firmly onto the gurney. Then he kissed her unexpectedly and forced his tongue into her mouth. He was both raw and passionate. As he pulled at the chain between her breasts, a sound of pain escaped her throat. The feeling was so different from what she had discovered just a few minutes ago.<br/>
<br/>
„If you were mine, I would give it to you here and now, until you beg for mercy.“<br/>
<br/>
„Unfortunately, she isn’t yours“, Sherlock intervened immediately. Molly‘s heart skipped a beat due to his dominant tone. He behaved like an alpha male who was defending his female. She pressed her lips together to suppress a grin which would certainly have caused the men‘s displeasure.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock took his seat on the head end again and interlaced his fingers with Molly‘s. Shortly afterwards, she felt the coolness of a vibrator between her thighs. Mike ran it through her exposed folds before he pushed the toy against her entrance. Molly was sexually starved. Even though Sherlock had ensured that Molly reached her climax, she was craving for a man to have her, to satisfy her with his thrusts. She sighed in relief when the toy entered and stretched her. Mike gave her some time to adjust to the size. He slowly moved the vibrator inside her and each time he pushed it a bit deeper.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then he sped up and it didn’t take long for Molly to tense her muscles and breathe heavily. She tried to move her hips, to meet his movement but Sherlock had left her no room when he had tied her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Look how greedy she is", Mike said and withdrew the toy. Then he turned it on and touched her clit. Molly trembled and whimpered. He paused his bitter-sweet game just to continue a few seconds later.</p><p>"You are not allowed to come yet", Sherlock whispered at her ear, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back her orgasm for long. She held onto him and bit her lower lip in an attempt to follow his instructions. The sweet vibrations made her muscles twitch again and again.</p><p>"Oh God", she breathed. Her panting was now so intense that she could hardly form understandable words.</p><p>"Stop!" Sherlock said, and Mike instantly stopped any stimulation. Molly desperately tried to free herself from Sherlock's grip. She wanted release, nothing but release, but he was superior to her and did not let her go. She twisted and whimpered. Why did he have to torment her so much?</p><p>She's sweating all over her body. The desire in her lap burned like fire.</p><p>"Please, Sherlock", she finally whispered. She was on the edge and could no longer endure the ordeal.</p><p> "Say that again, Molly. I want you to beg", he murmured. This man was so unyielding that it almost hurt.</p><p>"Please, Sherlock. Let me come, I beg you", she said weakly. Her chest and lifted and lowered under her rapid breaths. The seconds seemed to extend to hours before Sherlock finally said, "Finish it, Mike. But I want you to use your hand. "</p><p>Mike laughed smugly, then he said, "I understand. . . "</p><p>He shoved his fingers deep into her again, but instead of moving them in and out, he massaged her with circular movements. A pressure built up inside her that Molly had never experienced before. Then he moved his hand up and down and Molly's orgasm rolled over her with such intensity that she cried out. Quakes swept through her whole body and kept her under control after Mike had long withdrawn his hand.</p><p>"Yeeees, sweetie. You like that, don't you?" Mike said. Suddenly, Molly noticed a wetness that could not have been caused by her arousal. Had she just. . . ? She was seized with panic.</p><p>"Do it again", Sherlock said at that moment. Molly wanted to intervene, but Mike's fingers were already back inside her and repeated the procedure with the same precision. Molly could not do anything against the orgasm that struck her body seconds later. The wetness under her butt got larger, she could even feel the drops raining from Mike's fingers as he pulled out of her again.</p><p>God, that must not be true!</p><p>"T-Toby", she stammered out of breath.</p><p>"Toby. . . "</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"What?", Mike asked irritated. Sherlock immediately loosened his grip and released Molly's arms, which hurt from the unusual position. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Get out!", Sherlock said forcefully. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Sorry?" </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"I said, get out! She used the safeword!", he explained after he got up from his chair and carefully freed Molly from the nipple clamps. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"After she climaxed?", Mike asked in disbelief. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Just leave!", Sherlock shouted furiously as he untied the ropes around her legs. He was completely focused on the task, unwilling to pay Mike any more of his attention.<br/>
</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Molly finally heard the door slamming as Mike left them alone. She trembled in every limb and put an arm over her eyes because she just couldn’t look Sherlock in the face. When her left leg was free again, she immediately pressed her thighs together. Her foot stepped into the moisture beneath her. She felt tremendously ashamed. What had she done? This was humiliating! </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"What's wrong, Molly?", she heard Sherlock ask in confusion after he had loosened the last knot from her foot. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her body, desperately trying to cover herself. When Sherlock reached out to touch her, she jumped to her feet. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Don't touch me!" she almost screamed.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>She briefly looked at the gurney. A large wet spot was clearly visible on the towel. Horrified, she clasped her hand over her mouth. Tears of shame came to her eyes. How could he do this to her?</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> "That", she said, pointing to the gurney, "goes far beyond my limits, Sherlock. Way too far!" Her voice was close to breaking. She turned away from Sherlock, whose presence she couldn't bear at the moment, and tried to remember where her clothes were. She started to move, but Sherlock got in her way. Molly felt harassed. Sherlock grabbed her by the upper arm and forced her to look at him. There was irritation in his eyes, but he also seemed dismayed at the situation that somehow had gone out of hand.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Calm down, Molly, and answer my question: What do you think 'That' is?" </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Sherlock, I used the safeword. Stop playing games with me. There aren‘t so many options", she replied fiercely. Sherlock's expression changed. His confusion gave way to realisation. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Yes, there are", he said calmly. Molly didn't know what to think or say anymore. He must be kidding! She scrutinized his face. Sherlock felt the resistance leave her body and let go of her. Then he said softly:</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Female ejaculation, Molly. I've assumed you haven't had any experience with it. But how can you not know? You're a woman", he said.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>His words were like a punch in the gut. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Exactly, Sherlock. I am a woman", she said. " But how do YOU know about these things? H-How do you know how to braid hair? That there are stringless soft tampons? That women can ejaculate?" The actual question between the lines, of course, was: How many women have you done that with?</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> Sherlock's face went pale. He looked at her embarrassed and didn’t reply.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Molly felt betrayed even though she had probably no right to feel so. She had given him everything. Her heart anyway, but now also her full confidence and her body. He had seen her in compromised situations, had pushed her limits and she had really believed that an invisible band had developed between them. That they got emotionally closer to one another. But now she felt like she was nothing more than an experiment. One woman of so many. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Molly pushed past him, slipped into her underwear and jumped into her trousers. Never before had she felt so vulnerable. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Molly, I”. . . Sherlock began, but he was interrupted.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span><em>Aaaaaahhhhh..</em>., they both heard the long and stretched signal of an incoming message on his phone.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>The timing couldn't have been worse. Sherlock closed his eyes meaningfully, unable to say anything. Molly's heart shattered into a thousand little pieces. She knew the blog article and she hated it. Irene Adler - the only woman who had ever fascinated Sherlock Holmes, yes, who had almost brought him to his knees. Molly suddenly felt sick. The only thing she wanted was getting away from him. From it all. She grabbed her handbag and pulled her shirt over her head on her way to the door. Sherlock's footsteps were right behind her. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Leave me alone", she said as she stepped out into the hallway and ran to the stairs. Taking several steps at once, she got upstairs and headed for the ladies' restrooms. She did not notice the curious looks of the other guests, who were still celebrating their party.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Molly!", Sherlock called once more, but she already stormed through the door and to one of the cabins. She quickly opened the toilet lid since her stomach cramped, and vomited. As if through a mist, she heard that Sherlock was unwilling to stop at the door to the sanitary facilities. Guests were talking to him insistently, trying to hold him back. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"What have you done?" a woman’s voice barked at him that sounded familiar to Molly. Instead of answering, he shouted again: "Molly, please!" </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Tears came to her eyes. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Leave it be and go if you don’t want to risk someone calling the police", a man said, but Sherlock just laughed. He was the last person in the world who was afraid of cops.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"I don't think you want to attract unnecessary attention. . . ", the woman said pregnant with meaning. Sherlock was silent for a moment. If he didn't back off voluntarily, it might result in a headline in tomorrow's daily newspaper that he, as London's most famous detective, had caused trouble in a sex club. Molly would also be under crossfire and thus in the light of the public. He couldn't have wanted that. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"Anna, I just want to talk to her", he suddenly said more conciliatory. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>"I think she is not interested", she replied relentlessly. Molly was glad that someone gave her moral support. She felt weak, so damn weak. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
    <span><span>"You'd better go. You're just making things worse. "</span></span><br/>
<br/>
There was silence for a few moments, which caused Molly’s tension to rise to immeasurable levels. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, her heart was racing. 
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Please make sure she gets home safely”, she heard Sherlock say. The sadness in his voice hit Molly indescribably hard. She leaned against the cabin and slipped powerlessly to the ground because she was overwhelmed by a crying spell. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed so much that she couldn’t breathe properly. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Molly?” Anna asked a little later and gently knocked on the door. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>”He’s gone. Open the door, we’ll find a better place to talk.“ </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Molly didn’t know if she wanted to talk at all. All she wanted was to pull a blanket over her head and never crawl out again. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>She hastily wiped the tears from her face before she eventually unlocked the cabin door.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>***</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Sherlock tried to focus on his current case. The dead man's hands - or rather, what was left of them - had got him further, but unfortunately had not helped to solve the case. He paced up and down his apartment and yet failed to think straight. He eagerly glanced at his cocaine solution. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>It's been three days since the incident at the club. Only once in his life had he felt the urge to settle disputes or conflicts with other people - namely at the time when he had left John clueless after his jump from Bart’s rooftop. Watching his only friend mourn at his grave had almost torn him apart. The fact that the destruction of Moriarty's network had been an extraordinary priority for national security and that it indeed might have led to his death had helped him cope.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>But this time there was no special priority. No higher aim, which could have justified the misery with Molly. Sherlock considered it a personal defeat to have hurt her so much. It had been his role and job to take care of her well-being, but he had failed. His plan had backfired in the sense that he had completely frightened and overwhelmed Molly on a sexual level. Much worse than that, however, had been the conversation afterwards. Word by word, he had watched something break inside Molly. From one second to the other, she had shut herself off from him and had not let him near her.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>The woman, who fell for him so much. That belonged to him with all her senses.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>He had been unwillig to go. To leave her like that - especially in this cave, where most guys were only eager to come at such an innocent lamb. Only Anna had been able to calm him down. Her appearance had left no doubt that she would take care of Molly. She was sexually open-minded, but also a feminist. She would have stood up for any woman who had experienced contempt or even sexual violence by men. Sherlock was aware of the impression they must have given the other guests. An upset woman running away from a man in a sex club - that doesn't allow too many conclusions and Sherlock knew how simple people were thinking. The fact that both had been fully clothed and that there was no sign of violence on Molly whatsoever, had, of course, not been noticed by the spectators.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Sherlock had, of course, checked whether Molly had actually arrived in her apartment physically unharmed. He had followed each of her steps, had made sure that she still appeared at work and was nevertheless pursuing her regular life. So far, she had not sought a clarifying conversation with him, nor had she written him any messages, nor had she called him. She had very unequivocally called for retreat and Sherlock did his best to give her the space she needed.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>But it drove him crazy. He had to admit that he didn't want to end the visits at the club. And that he could not let this matter go unchallenged. He had gathered numerous sexual experiences and at some point distanced himself from it again, because the women started to get boring and the sex had failed to provide anything new for him. It was as if he had tasted vanilla ice cream a hundred times and got tired of the taste.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>It wasn't the same with Molly. He knew her longer than all the other women, appreciated her as a competent colleague and as a trustworthy friend. She had become a part of his private life - long before his sexperiment. Sherlock cared about her, as he cared about John.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Irene’s message had capped it all and made the situation even worse. It annoyed Sherlock beyond all measure. It hadn't even been important. He chatted with her from time to time, maybe every few months. Their messages were harmless flirts that he enjoyed because they were the only sexual interactions with an exciting woman that he still allowed himself. And it served as a reassurance that she was still well. That she had escaped the dangerous net and was still alive. But apart from that, communication with her was completely meaningless. And it certainly did not have anything to do with his connection to Molly, but Sherlock knew he couldn't deal with this problem rationally.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>The incident had hit Molly emotionally. Sherlock had hurt her once again without him wanting to or being able to foresee it. But this time he had to sort it out. He<em> wanted</em> to sort it out. She deserved it - especially after what she had given him. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Sighing, Sherlock sat down in his chair and put his fingertips on his chin. Lost in thought, he stared into space. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>What he needed was a plan...</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wiggins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was close to midnight. Sherlock had been watching Molly's apartment for about an hour and felt like a low-class thief from the streets. The last light had been switched off about 20 minutes ago. Slowly the cold of the night crept through his coat and Sherlock had to turn up his collar against the wind. He hoped that Molly would be asleep by the time he was about to enter her apartment.</p>
<p>He set himself in motion and arrived at her doorstep with a few steps. Sherlock knew best how to sneak into a building silently. Within seconds he had opened her door and entered the hallway soft-footed. Because of the night, his eyes had already become accustomed to the darkness around him and he recognized the contours of Molly‘s furniture as he walked barefoot through the rooms.</p>
<p>His plan suddenly seemed quite foolish to him and he was grateful that Molly did not have a weapon with which she would accidentally shoot him.</p>
<p>Something touched his leg and Sherlock backed away frightened. He looked around and then he felt it again. And heard it. A purr.</p>
<p>Toby.</p>
<p>He had completely forgotten about Molly's cat. Thank God the pet had recognized the detective and was well disposed towards him, otherwise, Sherlock would have had a problem. A hissing or mewing tomcat could have ruined his whole plan.</p>
<p>Impatiently, he patted Toby's head before pushing him aside and continuing his way to Molly's bedroom. Carefully, he opened the ajar door and listened to her breaths. He heard her toss and turn in bed, which didn't surprise him very much. He had even expected that the events had severely affected her sleep. Most people responded to mental stress in that way. That's why he was here.</p>
<p>According to her breathing, she seemed to be asleep despite her inner restlessness. Silent and wary, he entered the room and sneaked to the bed. A stick in his hand would have made the creepy scenario perfect. As far as he could see, Molly laid on her side, facing the door he had just gone through. He tiptoed to the other side of the bed and prayed that the creaking floorboards would not wake her up. Thankfully, the carpet above dampened the noise a little. Molly moved slightly and Sherlock froze instantly. He held his breath, but when Molly didn't wake up, he cautiously put one foot in front of the other. He eventually arrived at the other side of the bed and breathed deeply for a moment.</p>
<p>Molly. His Molly.</p>
<p>Then he slowly sank on the mattress and laid down next to her. He put an arm around her waist and briefly feared that she would shout the whole house down in terror. But instead, she snuggled up to him half-asleep. Sherlock's tension left his body as he relaxed. He did it.</p>
<p>Suddenly an impulse shot through Molly's body and she opened her eyes. "Oh, God!", she shouted in shock and tried to straighten up, but Sherlock held her down.</p>
<p>"Shush", he said. "It's me. Everything’s fine."</p>
<p>Molly was completely frozen and laid there like a frightened deer. Her pulse was racing. Sherlock gently pushed her hair aside and stroked with his fingertips over the soft skin of her neck. He knew her body too well by now and Molly relaxed immediately by his touch.</p>
<p>"Sherlock, this is absolutely scary. Sneaking into my bed at night", she said. Her breathing was still slightly accelerated.</p>
<p>"I know. But you would have rejected me if I had just knocked on your door", he replied. Molly was silent. Sherlock noticed that her hair smelled of apricots. Apparently, she had taken a shower before she had gone to bed. He moved a little closer and buried his nose in her hair while he was searching for her hand with the arm that was still wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p>"THIS is something I've never done with a woman before", he whispered.</p>
<p>It was true. He had never held a woman like this before. Molly's breathing changed a few seconds later. She squeezed his hand as she rolled up like a fetus in the womb. Her body shook. Sherlock stroked over her head as she was crying silently.</p>
<p>"Sherlock, why…?" she began with a broken voice, but Sherlock interrupted her immediately.</p>
<p>"Not now, Molly. You're in desperate need of sleep. We can talk in the morning. "</p>
<p>Then he freed the blanket from his body that had laid atop and slipped underneath himself. While Sherlock was lying next to her in full attire, her body was only covered by knickers and a shirt. A pleasant warmth was emanating from her body.</p>
<p>Molly didn't dare to intervene. She was exhausted. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep.</p>
<p>Sherlock, however, was laying awake for a while, listening to her breaths.</p>
<p>Then he smiled.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Molly's alarm clock rang at 6:30 am. Sherlock felt like death warmed over. If he didn't have to get up early for a case, he usually slept late. He was simply not used to being torn out of sleep. Molly's hand searched for the bedside table half asleep and turned off the annoying alarm.</p>
<p>Dear God, in the 21st century, one could also be awakened by the gentle sound of the sea or the twittering of birds, but not by this noise!</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Sherlock rolled over to the other side and refused to open his eyes. He felt the movements of the mattress next to him as Molly swung her legs out of bed and got up. Her bare feet pitter-pattered over the wooden floor as she walked to her wardrobe. She picked some fresh clothes and opened the window before she finally headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Miau", it was suddenly mewing and with one leap Toby jumped on the bed. If anyone could sneak up even better than Sherlock, it was a cat. He shooed the animal from the blanket and hesitantly sat up. Toby refused to leave him alone and mewed vigorously.</p>
<p>Apparently, he was hungry. Sherlock eventually got up and scuffled to the kitchen. Little rays of sunshine fell through the window and Sherlock had trouble keeping his eyes open since he was blinded by the light. He looked for the cat‘s food. The organizing hand of a woman always proved to be advantageous if one wanted to find something specific. In no time, he had found the dry food and poured it into the bowl that stood right next to it. Toby greedily cracked the little chunks and left Sherlock alone.</p>
<p>Then, he devoted himself to the coffee machine, only to find out that he had no idea how to actually use it. Mrs. Hudson usually took care of this, but not Sherlock Holmes. He went through Molly’s closets and did something that, hopefully, wouldn’t cause the machine to explode. After that, he set the table. It was unbelievable how clean and sterile a kitchen could look.</p>
<p>"Oh, I think my fridge is almost empty", Molly said after she had finished her morning wash and stepped into the kitchen. Sherlock turned around and said, "No problem, just give me three minutes."</p>
<p>Their eyes met for the first time. Molly looked good. Recovered. But her brown eyes revealed insecurity in general and irritation about his statement in particular. But suddenly her expression changed and she started to giggle.</p>
<p>Sherlock was confused.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You look a little. . . deranged", she said. Sherlock looked down at himself and into the reflection of the microwave. His curls stuck out from his head, his otherwise so neatly ironed shirt was completely rumpled by his rest and his trousers were in no better state.</p>
<p>"I think it was worth it. . . ", he said, gently looking at her. Molly no longer smiled amused, but warmly at him.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, I still have clothes from you", she said and went back to the bedroom. Had she actually kept the clothes that he had left here for over two years after he jumped from the Bart’s rooftop?</p>
<p>Sherlock was. . .</p>
<p>He didn't know what he was. The warm feeling somewhere in his stomach surprised him. Maybe. . . touched? The smell of coffee rose to his nose. When he turned around, he saw that a small puddle had formed around the machine. He grabbed some kitchen towels and wiped away the coffee stains quickly. Then the doorbell rang. Molly hurried across the hallway with the clothes in her hand, but Sherlock was faster than her.</p>
<p>"That's for me", he said, darting a knowing glance at her. He looked at the clock before he opened the door. Just in time and as agreed, Wiggins stood right in front of him and held a bag of sandwiches, pastries, and a small fruit bowl in his hands.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Wiggins. Reliable as always", Sherlock said, pressing a few coins into the young man‘s hand, which he had pulled out of his pocket.</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Mr. Holmes", he said, turning on his heels. Sherlock closed the door with his foot and carried the breakfast to the kitchen table. His ego wallowed in Molly's perplexed expression.</p>
<p>"Sherlock, what. . . what's all this about?" she asked visibly insecure when Sherlock filled the cups with coffee. Molly hesitantly sat down at the table.</p>
<p>"I‘m proving you wrong", he said plainly. John was right. He was a drama queen and he loved to be mysterious and to have the element of surprise on his side.</p>
<p>"Wrong with what?" Molly asked quietly and looked at him shyly.</p>
<p>"That you're unimportant."</p>
<p>Sherlock watched Molly emphatically. A few days ago, he had witnessed something breaking inside her. Today he witnessed how his words and gestures repaired something inside her again. It was like watching a wound heal.</p>
<p>A mild smile twitched around the corners of her mouth, her cheeks blushed and her eyes weren‘t as sad and empty as before. He definitely preferred this option.</p>
<p>"Hungry?", he asked, offering her one of the sandwiches. She took it greedily.</p>
<p>"Molly, I... ", Sherlock began hesitantly. He had thought in advance about what he wanted to tell her, but it was still difficult for him to find appropriate words. It was exactly this kind of interpersonal communication that usually went wrong or – at it’s best - did no further damage. But he had promised that they would talk about it and wanted to stand by his word.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry about how our last… encounter… had ended. It would have been my job to take care of your well-being but I  have asked too much of you instead. I have considerably endangered the basis of trust between… us… "</p>
<p>"That's not the point", Molly suddenly interrupted his explanation. She looked him straight in the eye, but seemed terribly distant, almost lurking. Involuntarily, pictures of last night with Molly sleeping peacefully in his arms came to Sherlock‘s mind. The intimacy was swept away, the walls built up again.</p>
<p>He sadly returned her look. " I know. . . ", he said softly. It was about his experiences and about the sexuality which he had kept so stubbornly secret. And about Irene, who had unsuspectedly burst into that intimate moment. About what he was hiding from Molly despite her revealed nakedness and vulnerability.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm obviously not the virgin everyone is taking me for", he said, laughing tensely.</p>
<p>"Bad time for jokes, Sherlock", Molly said with a striding voice. Sherlock felt verbally slapped. "How many women have you done that with?", she finally asked without further ado.<br/><br/>"Listen, Molly, I didn‘t intend to make you feel. . . ", he began evasively.</p>
<p>"Sherlock!", she said harshly.</p>
<p>He didn't want to divulge that kind of information, but he knew he owed it to her. He knew, that he had to accommodate her. With resignation, he said, "With no one. In this way..."</p>
<p>„In this way?"</p>
<p>"Yes. The way that I introduced someone to certain practices. The women I’ve been with were much more experienced than you."</p>
<p>Molly's expression changed, but Sherlock failed to figure her out.</p>
<p>"And. . . and you were interested in me because I'm not", she said.</p>
<p>Sherlock didn't like the past tense of her statement.</p>
<p>"Yes", he said truthfully. Molly suddenly interrupted eye contact. She pressed her lips together and it dawned upon Sherlock that he had obviously said something wrong.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>"God, I am an experiment", she finally said more to herself than to him. "I‘m a fucking experiment. Because your ego is so terribly huge and because you love to control things and exercise your power."</p>
<p>Her words hit him hard. The conversation threatened to get out of hand again since Molly drew completely wrong conclusions. Well, not entirely wrong, because that had been his motives in the first place.</p>
<p>She got up from her chair - ready to leave.</p>
<p>"Molly, no. It's not like that", Sherlock hurried to say. He wouldn't let her run away from him again, and so he jumped on his feet as well. He circled the table as he continued to speak.</p>
<p>"I don't control you, I control the situation for your own good. That’s a difference. In return, you receive physical satisfaction, new sexual experiences, and. . . my closeness. "</p>
<p>His last words were, of course, manipulative, but therefore no less true. He took another step towards her, then he leaned down like he had done so many times in the club, and said, "I know what you are giving me, and I’m honored that you let us take these steps together. But it's not fair to accuse me of selfishness, Molly. Therefore, you like it too much yourself. "</p>
<p>To his satisfaction, he noticed her swallowing heavily. Her previously pressed lips were now slightly open. The air between them was all of a sudden electrified.</p>
<p>"You're playing a dangerous game", Molly stated.<br/><br/>"I never told you otherwise", he retorted as he brought some physical distance between himself and the pathologist again.</p>
<p>"Is there anyone else? Irene, for example?", Molly asked him, and Sherlock forced himself to not roll his eyes. Women.</p>
<p>"Irene lives in America, Molly. I also like to focus on one issue and not on several ones at a time."</p>
<p>Molly‘s jealousy was written all over her face. Any fool could have seen it.</p>
<p>But Sherlock – as usual – did not understand her emotions. An affair with Irene wouldn’t have interfered with his slightly weird relationship with Molly, would it?</p>
<p>He could see that there were a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue, but Molly didn’t dare to ask them.</p>
<p>"Be as it may, I haven’t had breakfast with Irene", he said, trying to deflect the focus again. Unfortunately, he was not very successful.</p>
<p>"What did you do with her instead?" Molly asked relentlessly and Sherlock gradually became impatient.</p>
<p>"I saved her from beheading", he replied briefly, and his unexpected answer eventually seemed to silence Molly. She finally nodded and Sherlock tried to hide his relief. There was no need for her to know what had happened the night after.<br/><br/>"You are free to end our visits at the club at any time, Molly", he said abruptly, trying to sound as sensitive as possible. " But I would regret it very much. . . " His hand stroked tenderly over her cheek for a split second. Sherlock knew exactly how much Molly longed for a touch and for words like these, but it’ll have to do. Because he agreed on one thing: they were playing a damn dangerous game.</p>
<p>Without waiting for her to respond, he turned back to the table and bit into his sandwich. Molly would never end their dates voluntarily. Not as long the benefits were greater than the pain. Sherlock knew he walked a fine line. He had to play his cards cautiously because he played not only with stimuli but also with emotions. With hers, but also with his.</p>
<p>Molly finally sat down at the table with him again and sipped her coffee.</p>
<p>"Dear God, Sherlock! What is that?", she asked disgustedly and contorted her face. Sherlock also tasted the coffee and forced himself to swallow this yucky muck straightfaced.</p>
<p>"I have no idea", he said. Molly giggled.</p>
<p>Yes, now he felt a lot better.<br/><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time we are going to prepare for a strong Molly. I love her performance in the next chapter, so please keep reading. I'm so excited to post Chapter 11 in a few days!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were on their way to the club again the following Friday night. Molly had missed the evenings together, but after the trouble, they had caused last time she felt a little uncomfortable to enter the establishment. They had attracted a lot of attention and Molly was afraid of the other guests‘ disapproving looks. Sherlock tried to calm her down. After all, he had made sure that they were let back in by sorting out the matter with the club owner.</p><p>Molly considered the incident not as much as Sherlock's failure but was blaming her own terrible inexperience for the misery. She was surprised by how little she knew about all the different sexual preferences and fetishes that went beyond her idea of normal. She suspected that Steve had not been so wrong with his remark and it peeved her.</p><p>She hadn't had a chance to think about it any further, because the taxi came to a halt. She got out, followed Sherlock to the club’s entrance, and went through the door he had held open as always. To her surprise, they did not head for the bar as usual but took another way through the establishment.</p><p>"Stay with me if you don’t want to be approached by someone", Sherlock said, almost protecting her by putting an arm around her waist. Tonight, Molly was dressed rather revealingly measured by her standards.</p><p>She was wearing the recently purchased bodysuit (which she already knew would be too warm) which she had combined with the short black pleated skirt and a pair of boots. Sherlock‘s necklace, which he had given her on their second date, served as an accessory.</p><p>The club obviously had also a dance area because the music became louder with every step they took. They got to a dance floor with a bar right in the middle. The first guests were already dancing, but most of them were busy at the bar and prepared themselves for the night with plenty of alcohol. Sherlock pushed himself through the crowd to order two drinks.</p><p>Molly noticed seating areas of different sizes around the dance floor, on which-except for intensely snogging - nothing wild was happening so far. Surely, it wouldn't stay that way.</p><p>The music wasn‘t that bad actually and Molly swayed her head in time until Sherlock eventually handed her a cocktail. It was too loud to have a casual conversation, so he bent down to her. The unmistakable scent of Sherlock was emanating from the curve of his neck and Molly was almost overwhelmed by the urge to bury her nose and lips into it. She managed to hold herself back by pinching her lower arm with thumb and forefinger. Although Sherlock had come much closer to her in bed, he hadn’t taken away the fear of being rejected by him.</p><p>Her heart was beating faster as he said: “May we have a better evening than last time.“</p><p>Yes, that’s what she really wanted. They clinked their glasses and took a sip. Shortly afterwards, Sherlock explained: “Behind the dance floor is an exhibitionist area. Do you want to see it?” Since there was not so much going on anyway, Molly got curious, nodded, and finally followed him.<br/>
<br/>
They encircled the dance floor and stepped into a quiet corridor. It was relatively wide and dimmed. Several windows and holes gave sight to everything that was going on behind the walls. To her right, Molly heard a woman moan. Sherlock followed the sounds and then peered through one of the loopholes. Behind it, an obese woman was taken by a man. Her body was leaning against a kind of sofa, her head pointing down and her legs pointing up. The man stood over her and constantly thrusted in and out of her body. When he noticed Sherlock and Molly, he gave the woman a sign and pointed to the window. Molly quickly turned away and felt like a child, who got caught at doing something wrong.</p><p>Sherlock laughed.</p><p>"They want to be seen, Molly", he said, but turned away as well to continue the look around. Many of the rooms were still empty, but a glance at the equipment was enough to imagine what was going to happen inside them. There were soft and hard SM areas, but also rooms that allowed role-playing or even contained a gynecological chair with all the necessary instruments. Molly was a little disgusted by the latter, but not really shocked. What irritated her, however, was that Sherlock seemed to be watching her facial expressions closely. Was he garnering new ideas for her? Was he trying to figure out what she would and wouldn't agree with?</p><p>Some premises contained nothing more than a bed or a lying area. A group of four people was lying on one of them. Although all of them were naked, they only seemed to talk or at best to cuddle. Apparently, not everyone was eager to be watched while having sex.</p><p>Molly looked at the new impressions more with curiosity than with pleasure. She was fascinated by the different ways in which people could become intimate with each other, and no matter what sexual appetites they had, everything was completely okay. Nothing of what she saw felt perverse, even if she didn’t feel the need to experience all of it herself. But how would she know? It had been quite appealing to be tied up by Sherlock and have nipple clamps on her breasts, though this had never been a sexual fantasy of hers.</p><p>In some way, she admired the people around here: they seemed to be totally open-minded and at peace with their sexual preferences. They had explored their sexuality as something unique and undescribed and finally acted out what gave them the most pleasure. There was no reason to be ashamed of anything. The only question was whether the preferences of the participants matched or not.</p><p>Interested, she stopped at one of the windows. Behind it, a gay couple was enjoying themselves. Before her experiences in the sex club, Molly would probably have turned away shocked, considering it unaesthetic or even repulsive. But the more she saw, the less judgemental she became. One of the two men laid prone on the mattress, while the other one knelt behind him oiling his butt. They were too far away for Molly to get a targeted look, but it appeared as if the kneeling one was carefully exploring the back entrance of his partner with his fingers. Carefully he pushed in and out, preparing him for what would follow and attentively observing his reaction.</p><p>Molly was fascinated by the sensitivity of the one partner and the blatant lust of the other. It was as if she could feel the invisible bond between the two, and Molly wondered if homosexual couples might experience a completely different level of intimacy than heterosexuals. After all, they had to admit and fully accept their otherness before they were able to allow and enjoy such intimate things like anal intercourse.</p><p>The kneeling man applied a little more lube before he added one more finger to his sensual play. An erotic sound escaped his companion’s throat, the excitement was clearly reflected on his face.</p><p>"Look at him", Molly said to Sherlock. In the past, she had discovered men as indescribably homophobic, but Sherlock looked at the scene with an absolutely neutral facial expression. He seemed neither disgusted nor particularly attracted by the scene. The man who was pleasing his partner,  changed the position of his fingers before he pushed in the next time, bent forward and breathed a gentle kiss on his partner’s shoulder blade. The man underneath dug his fingers into the sheet and moaned softly. Then he bedded his head on his forearm as if he was too weak to hold it up. With the other hand, he spread his butt-cheeks to give his partner better access.</p><p>"I think he has found his prostate", Sherlock said plainly and eventually turned away.</p><p>"He is totally in the moment and forgets everything around him. It must feel wonderful", Molly said.</p><p>"Men are usually more receptive to anal stimulation than women. As long as they allow it to happen…", Sherlock stated before he drank his glass empty. Molly turned her gaze away and stared at Sherlock in surprise. Was it possible that he was speaking from experience?</p><p>His expression briefly slipped away when he suspected the question spinning around in Molly’s head. "Let's go back", he said quickly and walked ahead.</p><p>Molly smiled and followed him almost reluctantly. The dance floor had become much fuller by now. The guests on the seating areas were no longer spending their time snogging. Molly saw bodies everywhere that were intertwined in every conceivable constellation. It was warm and smelled of sex. Sherlock took the glass from her hand and turned to the bar to order some fresh drinks.</p><p>"Hey Dearie, you look a bit overwhelmed", a stranger suddenly said, who had to come much closer due to the volume than Molly preferred. The man was wearing a fishnet shirt that revealed his slightly muscular torso and a pair of tight jeans. His outfit literally screamed the words "sex club. "</p><p>Molly wasn't used to being approached by strangers. She forced herself to appear a little more relaxed and nodded. "I've never been to this part of the club."</p><p>„Oh, I see", the man said. "I'm Ben." He shook her hand and smiled mildly at Molly. His hair was short and as brown as his eyes. His beard was shaved and Molly thought for a brief moment that he would have looked more masculine with a five o’clock shadow. But Ben seemed nice. At least he didn't leer at her greedily or had asked her ruthlessly for sex.</p><p>"Molly. Hello", she said and looked at Sherlock. Didn't he say at the beginning of their weird experiment that all the potential partners had to deal with him first? Of course, it didn’t escape his notice that Molly was talking to someone. His eyes scanned Ben for a few seconds, but Sherlock‘s attention was apparently more focused on Molly's reaction to the unexpected approach. His gaze was penetrating, literally scrutinizing. It got warmer within Molly’s belly.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that. . . ", Ben began, but Molly shook her head immediately.</p><p>"No, it's alright. He's just my. . . uhm. . . companion", she said, but somehow her words felt wrong. Sherlock was in no context "just" something and certainly not only a companion. He was the one who guided her, who set the rules and who had control. And who owned her heart.</p><p>Thank God he hadn't listened to what she had said. He was too far away and the music way too loud. Sherlock gave Ben a sign to come closer. He seemed to explain something, maybe even suggest something to him, and Ben looked briefly at Molly. She felt like being at a market with two would-be buyers bargaining for her.</p><p>Ben nodded and Sherlock turned to Molly again.</p><p>"Are you okay with him?" he asked. Wow, apparently he wanted to do everything right this time and therefore involved her in his decisions. Molly was pretty sure that Sherlock hadn't led her to the dance floor by accident. He wanted her to be approached by someone in order to give her a say.</p><p>Ben seemed quite acceptable, but in the end, it was always Sherlock's presence, his instructions, his gazes that made Molly’s body shiver. It played only a minor part for her who was carrying out the orders. The prospect of a new experiment with Sherlock inspired her.</p><p>Molly nodded.</p><p>Sherlock almost possessively grabbed her hand and signaled Ben to follow them. They left the dance floor and Molly was grateful to escape the volume and the group sex. If she had a choice, she would never let go of Sherlock's hand again. She liked his firm handshake and the warmth that was emanating from it.</p><p>She would have loved to simply look at his hand, to drive her fingertips over the light lines, and to breathe a kiss on each of his fingertips. But as always, she was content with the little he gave her from time to time. She had to be.</p><p>They were back in the familiar hallway with the private rooms when Sherlock let her hand go again to open one of the doors. He entered and turned the light on. The room was rather rustic and somewhat gloomy. The bed was adorned by a light canopy and its frame invited to all kinds of bondage play. The wood of the bedside tables and the cupboards was dark and heavy, the colours on the walls in the same shades of brown and red. The light of the old-fashioned wall lamps and the dark carpets on the floor made the space look cozy. As always, there was also a small seating area with armchairs, a minibar, and a small table on which Sherlock placed the drinks he had ordered at the bar just minutes ago. Then he put his hands on his hips and Molly admired the wrinkles of his purple shirt stretching over his upper body.</p><p>"Cool“, Ben said, looking around. "I've never been here before. It's kind of. . . cozy. "</p><p>Molly had to smile about his clumsiness, but Sherlock seemed a little impatient. It was obviously unnecessary for him to drop a comment on the premises whatsoever.</p><p>"Listen… uhm…Ben?" he said, insecurely looking at Molly who nodded quickly. Sherlock managed to remember every little detail, why can’t he recall any names?</p><p>"These are the rules."</p><p>Ben turned to Sherlock and eyed him attentively. </p><p>"You will serve her and do as I tell you. You will signalize anything you’re up to in advance. I'll take responsibility for whether it's in her limits or not. If you do well, you'll be rewarded. Understood?"</p><p>Ben's expression changed. The easiness had vanished, his gaze was firm. He seemed to take the matter seriously.</p><p>"What about my limits? I mean, I'd like to know where this is going", he said.</p><p>"Nothing extreme and no special kinks. It's just a game. You can leave the room at any time if you want to."</p><p>Ben's eyes wandered over Molly's body. He seemed to like what he saw, otherwise he probably wouldn't have approached her in the first place.</p><p>He licked his lips, then he nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Play with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly’s heart started to beat faster in her chest when Sherlock approached her. He looked her deep in the eyes, gently stroking over her cheek with his fingers. She felt his breath brushing her lips like a promise of a tender kiss. He turned her head, his mouth almost touched her ear as he whispered:</p><p>"I don't intend to push your limits today, Molly. I want you to receive what you deserve. With all your senses. But you must not touch him. Do you understand that?"</p><p>Molly nodded and regretted that Sherlock backed off from her again. She forced herself to breathe deeply. He went to the armchairs and took a seat on one of them before he raised his voice, this time addressing Ben:</p><p>"I want you to kiss her without touching her. Start slowly, but then speed up. The kiss is supposed to arouse her", he said. Then he crossed his legs and grabbed his glass, watching attentively as if he were a spectator of a play.</p><p>Ben folded his arms behind his back when he stepped up to Molly. He looked at her with bright eyes, a soft smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Then he leaned forward and his lips shyly touched hers. It was a bit like an insecure kiss of a teenager who waited for his counterpart to response.</p><p>Molly returned the kiss. Ben closed his eyes as he tenderly moved his lips and gave both himself and her the time to get used to the situation. Molly let all tension go. Ben opened his mouth, sucked cautiously on Molly's lower lip and bit her with his teeth for a split second. Then he stroked his tongue over it, silently asking for permission to explore her. Molly voluntarily opened her mouth. The tip of his tongue swiped over hers ever so lightly, barely noticeable. He tasted of alcohol, which he must have consumed at the dance floor, but he smelled pleasantly of a perfume that Molly did not know.</p><p>As agreed, his kiss gradually became more demanding. He sped up the movements of his lips and his tongue and Molly was suddenly grateful that Ben was neatly shaved. She remembered Sherlock's words and leaned into the kiss. He responded in taking a step towards her, pushing her with his hips against the wall. He looked at her with desire as the placed his hands on the wall, framing her head. His was breathing faster already.</p><p>Then he stroked his nose and lips over Molly’s cheek towards her ear and forced her to turn her head aside. Molly’s eyes met Sherlock‘s, who was observing her with great interest. With his teeth, Ben nibbled at her earlobe before he covered her neck with kisses, leaving a pleasant tingle on her skin that made Molly close her eyes. Molly couldn’t help but admit that he knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>“Does it turn you on when he is watching?”, Ben suddenly whispered.</p><p>Molly didn't know what to say at first. It was Sherlock's presence that captured her every single time. His voice, his hair, his cheekbones. His blue-green eyes that wandered over her skin, causing a wave of excitement rushing over her body as she exposed herself in such intimate situations. It was the imagination of Sherlock who did all the things to her that he told others to do.</p><p>"Yes, because I can't have him", she finally whispered into Ben's ear, looking straight into Sherlock's eyes - fully aware that he couldn’t have catched her words.</p><p>"What an idiot", Ben said. He didn't seem to care that Molly was longing for someone else.</p><p>"Would you like to kiss him? Maybe like this?", he asked and pressed his loins and lips firmly against hers. Molly was trapped between the wall and his body. She didn't even had a chance to turn her head away from him – not that she wanted to. The thought that Sherlock would press her against the wall with such desire while he was teasing her with his tongue took her breath away. She involuntarily buried her hands in Ben's short hair and pulled at them gently.</p><p>"Molly!", she suddenly heard Sherlock's reprimanding voice. She was irritated for a moment, then she lowered her hands. Right - No touching.</p><p>Ben let go of her and grinned knowingly. His eyes went down to her breasts. "Hard nipples. I think the first mission has been successfully completed", he said.</p><p>He was clearly addressing Sherlock with his statement, but Molly was amazed by how clever Ben had played the game and smiled back.</p><p>"If you don't follow my instructions, Molly, I'll have to tie your wrists", Sherlock said threateningly, and Molly wondered for a moment if she actually wanted to provoke him to do so. The thought of being at his mercy again was incredibly stimulating.</p><p>"I’m sorry", she said submissively, lowered her gaze and crossed her arms behind her back. Sherlock's eyes narrowed to slits when he realized how comfortable she felt in her role.</p><p>"Undress her", Sherlock said to Ben. "You may use your hands, of course. Any stimulation, however, is still prohibited."</p><p>"What a pity", Ben said, looking at Molly lustfully. His face reflected anticipation. He came closer again and examined Molly's necklace. " Can she keep it on?"</p><p>"Yes", Sherlock replied briefly.</p><p>Ben tugged at the narrow turtleneck and put the pendant through it so that it would not bother him in taking off the piece of clothing. When he tried to pull the fabric out of the skirt, Sherlock said surprisingly:</p><p>"Start from below."</p><p>How could he know that it wasn't just a shirt? He looked Molly firmly in the eyes, who failed to hide her surprise. Now it was Sherlock who enjoyed himself and his role very much. Ben seemed a little irritated for a moment, but then he knelt down on the carpet. He opened Molly's boots and took them off her foot. Since he was not allowed to touch her, he quickly went up to her skirt. He slowly opened the front buttons and pulled it down. Molly stepped out, now wearing nothing but her bodysuit.</p><p>For some inexplicable reasons, she liked Ben kneeling in front of her. She confidently put one of her feet on his shoulder with still crossed arms behind her back. As the opening of the bodysuit was between her legs, she moved her knee aside, watching Ben's facial expressions. He stared at her still covered femaleness mesmerized before he gave her a dirty grin.</p><p>"I see", he just said. "This makes my task a bit challenging, doesn’t it?"</p><p>Molly leaned her head against the wall. She looked Sherlock right into his faszinating eyes and licked her lips as she felt Ben slowly undoing the buttons between her legs. Sherlock wanted to play, so he got it. Molly was eager to evoke the same excitement in his gaze as she had in the bathtub that night, and she just seemed to be on the right track. Sherlock's lips were slightly parted as he watched the scene in front of him.</p><p>In the meantime, Ben had loosened all the buttons and lifted the light fabric to take a closer look at Molly's folds. His face was only a few inches away from her most sensitive spot, and Molly decided to leave her shell a little further.</p><p>"You'd like to lick me, wouldn't you?" she asked. It felt a little strange to utter words like this, but his reaction was absolutely worth it. He swallowed before he nodded eagerly. To her satisfaction, she discovered that Sherlock's eyes were also wide open in amazement. Apparently, a few things under the sun that Mr. Deduction had failed to foresee were in fact new.</p><p>It took Sherlock a few moments to collect himself again, but his facial expression was very clear: her action would entail consequences. Molly felt the blood rushing through her veins.</p><p>She took the foot off Ben's shoulder, who straightened up again and pulled the bodysuit upwards. Molly raised her arms over her head and few seconds later the fabric landed on the floor. She was now entirely naked except for her necklace and the space in Ben’s pants was obviously no longer enough to accomodate his growing erection.</p><p>With the drink in his hand, Sherlock got up from his chair and came closer without turning his gaze away from Molly. He leaned against the nearby dresser and kept his penetrating eyes fixed on her.</p><p>"You may please her with anything but your hands. Get creative. However, direct vaginal or anal stimulation is not allowed", he explained to Ben. That was tough. Did Molly take things too far that he denied her the most intense sensations?</p><p>Ben seemed to consider his opportunities for a moment. He looked around the room and noticed a small stool right next to the bed. He pulled it to the place where he had previously sat, knelt on the ground again and said, “Put your leg on here.“</p><p>Molly did what he asked her to. Ben hold onto the stool legs, then began to brush his lips over Molly’s foot. His touch tickled her, but felt equally erotic. He licked her toes with his tongue until Molly flexed her foot a little. He greedily took one of her toes into his mouth and sucked on it. Apparently, Ben was subjected to a foot fetish because his breathing accelerated from one second to the other. He then wandered along Molly’s calves with his lips, drove his tongue over her inner thigh and gently bit into the soft skin the higher he got. His gaze was firmly focused on her femaleness.</p><p>If he hadn’t had to follow Sherlock’s instructions, he would have probably already thrown Molly on the bed to pounce on her. He slowly stroked his nose over her belly, licked around her navel, and covered the line that reached up to her breasts with kisses. When he reached the soft skin of her breasts, he looked at Sherlock, as if he wanted to point out to him what privilege he let actually slip.</p><p>Molly noticed Sherlock’s jaw muscles tensing up. When Ben closed his lips around one of her erect nipples, Molly threw her head back and whined quietly. Given by the unmistakeable reaction, he repeated the game on the other side and then gently nibbled with his teeth at the delicate tip.</p><p>“I bet he could make you sigh just as I do”, Ben said clearly audibly this time.</p><p>Molly's heart skipped a beat and she felt the warmth rising to her face. She looked briefly over to Sherlock, who was still leaning against the dresser watching at her curiously. He seemed incredibly self-satisfied because he knew exactly what effect he had on her. Molly was embarrassed that she was such an open book for him, but she didn't want to play into his hands like that again. She didn't know where she got her self-confidence from, but today she didn't want to act like a little innocent mouse. Keeping her eyes fixed on Sherlock, she said, "Maybe he's not as good as he thinks he is. "</p><p>Ben laughed silently while Sherlock's face froze to ice. He tried frantically to not let show any emotion, but Molly still believed that an impulse of surprise went over his face. Her heart was still beating like mad in her chest.</p><p>Ben eventually glanced at Sherlock's glass. He dipped his fingers into the drink and fished out one of the ice cubes. He clamped it between her lips and looked at Molly teasingly before he bent forward to touch her neck.</p><p>"Oh, holy…“, Molly cried out, gasping for air. Shocked by the cold, she freed her hands and pushed Ben away. She bit her lower lip as she recognized Sherlock’s almost arrogant look as he had only been waiting for her to make a mistake. She swallowed.</p><p>Sherlock put his glass on the dresser and opened the drawers as calm and self-controlled as ever. The first one contained nothing of interest for him. The second one was empty, but when he opened the third, he smiled smugly. He looked around the room again, then pulled the leather handcuffs out of the compartment and approached Molly. Without a word, he grabbed her by the arm and guided her under one of the wall lamps.</p><p>"Give me your hand", he demanded. Molly didn’t dare to contradict him and followed his instruction. Sherlock applied the soft leather around her wrist and tightened the clasp enough that she would not be able to free herself on her own. Then he led her arm up and threw the other end of the handcuff around the curved holder of the wall lamp. Sherlock then reached for the still free wrist, led it over her head and also enclosed it with the leather cuff. His clothes stroked over Molly's skin as he did so which shot a wave of excitement right to her core.</p><p>Like Ben during the kiss, Sherlock hold onto the wall with both hands and fixed his eyes on Mollys - both calculating and triumphant at the same time.</p><p>"I wanted you to receive, Molly. Instead, you're begging to be disciplined."</p><p>Molly breathed audibly at his words. He was so damn right! Molly had gotten herself in this position instead of accepting what he had been willing to give her. She had started to play a game to which she now had to submit again and yes, God in heaven, the thought of Sherlock putting her back in her place was more than appealing. She had become addicted to his dominance, to his guidance, to the sensations he gave her.</p><p>"Turn around!" he ordered relentlessly and Molly turned to the wall. She knew that Sherlock wouldn’t leave her side in order to control her. That he had just taken back the reins.</p><p>He gave Ben a sign and he got closer. "The ice", Sherlock said. „Straight on her spine. Let it slide down slowly."</p><p>This time, Molly didn't have a chance to escape. When the ice touched her skin, she pulled at the handcuffs and gasped for air like if she had jumped into 10 degrees cold water. Goose bumps covered her whole body and Ben let the ice cube slide down her spine so agonizingly slowly that the cold almost hurt. Molly sighed.</p><p>"Oh, <em>he</em> made you sigh so quickly, didn’t he", Sherlock said nonchalantly, visibly enjoying his little victory. "Sorry, dearie", Ben said, but judging by his tone, the sudden change of the rules seemed to fascinate him.</p><p>Slowly the ice approached her butt. Ben leaned forward and licked his warm tongue over one of her buttock to pick up the rest of the ice cube with his lips.</p><p>"Now open your belt", Sherlock said. Molly heard the belt buckle rattle when Ben did what he was told to do. Insecurity overtook Molly. Would Sherlock allow Ben to have her? To use her? Contrary to his rule?</p><p>"Stick your butt out", Sherlock whispered close to her ear. She hesitantly obeyed his instructions, but the result did not seem to satisfy him. "Suddenly so shy, Molly?" he asked teasingly. Damn it, he had won! He was the better badass indeed.</p><p>Molly suddenly felt Sherlock's hands on her inner thighs spreading them apart. He then put his hand on her lower back and forced her to stick out her butt even more until Molly was leaning against the wall with her upper body. The picture of the gay couple came to her mind involuntarily. Molly had been so terribly fascinated by it. Would he…? Every single nerve of her body was suddenly strained.</p><p>Please, not with Ben. Maybe with Sherlock, but please not Ben!</p><p>She tried to meet Sherlock's eyes and mutely send him a message, but he was looking in Ben's direction and gave him a signal with his hand that Molly failed to see properly. Then she felt the leather of the belt on her back and heard Sherlock say: „Cautiously“</p><p>Before Molly could realize what he was up to, the belt rushed down on her butt and she screamed. She looked in Sherlock's face horrified. Did she really provoke him that much?</p><p>"Aahh!", she shouted as the belt hit her again, firing a sweet pain through her body. Molly tried to turn away, but Sherlock stopped her by pressing his hand on her lower back again.</p><p>"Stay where you are", he said, and Molly looked at him begging. In anticipation of the next blow, she tensed her muscles and bit her lower lip. The belt smacked her butt a third time, leaving her skin burning. Molly began to tremble, adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She kept her eyes shut and waited with bated breath but the beating had stopped.</p><p>"Breathe, Molly", Sherlock said right next to her. She slowly opened her lids and let the held air go again. As her body gradually relaxed, the trembling faded. She looked at Sherlock's face, almost anxiously expecting to see the same unyielding harshness in his features as a few moments earlier, but was surprised to notice a sort of excitement in his face. His lips were slightly parted, his cheeks had turned red, and there was a sparkle in his eyes that Molly had never seen before.</p><p>"Come closer", Molly said, following an intuition. Sherlock was irritated. Apparently, he had expected her to be surprised, submissive, or even fearful, but not to ask him to do anything. He hesitated for a moment, but then he stepped up to her and bent down.</p><p>“It turnes you on to discipline me”, she whispered. Molly apparently had the moment of surprise on her side, because Sherlock looked like a boy caught lying for a tiny little second. He swallowed hard without commenting on Molly’s remark, then he asked absolutely objectively:</p><p>“On a scale of 1 to 10 – how painful were the blows?” Molly thought about it for a moment. She hadn’t expected to get her ass trashed and couldn’t help but to admit that it was more the shock than the pain that had made her scream. However, the hits still burned slightly on her buttocks.</p><p>“Maybe a 6”, she finally replied.</p><p>Sherlock nodded.</p><p>“I want you to do something for me.“</p><p>Molly hesitated, but remembered the safewords that she would still be able to use.</p><p>"What?", she asked him weakly.</p><p>"Turn a little bit to me", Sherlock said, and Molly followed his orders. Then he held on to the handcuffs with her and rested his forehead on hers. How she longed for gestures like this! Molly would have done anything to be as close to the man she loved as she was at that very moment.</p><p>"Count for me", he whispered. Sherlock's deep, vibrating voice made Molly shiver. Then he gave Ben another sign and a blink of an eye later the belt hit her butt again.</p><p>"Aaaaahhh!“, Molly breathed. Her skin was much more sensitive due to the previous blows and therefore felt more painful. "One", she quickly added.</p><p>The belt rushed down again. Molly‘s eyes fluttered shut. "Two", she said. Sherlock touched her cheek with his finger. "You're doing great", he praised her. Molly staggered between the pleasure she felt every time she was at the mercy of Sherlock and the fear of the pain the belt caused.</p><p>"Ouch!" she yelled again when she was hit a third time. She breathed faster and tensed her muscles. "Three", she said strained.</p><p>"Wait", Sherlock said to Ben. He gave Molly a little break to recollect herself and relax again. Then he said, "Harder this time. "</p><p>Before Molly could intervene, Ben beat her again. The pain pierced marrow and bone this time, so that she caught for breath, standing on her tiptoes. She felt Sherlock's hands on her arms, which held her, and buried her head against in the curve of his neck without thinking about it.</p><p>"Four", she almost whispered. Then she said, "Please, Sherlock. . . "</p><p>She had reached her limit. She longed to be held by him. Wanted the pain to ease without her having to expect a new one.</p><p>"Please 'What', Molly?", he asked gently. Sherlock's scent embraced her, lulled her, while her head was still resting on his shoulder. "Please make it stop", she said. The shivering had returned.</p><p>She noticed that Sherlock was breathing harder. Apparently, Molly had been right. He loved to dominate her; wanted to see her submit to him, get involved in his games, and trust him. And she wanted nothing more than to surrender to him, to feel connected to him in their very own way.</p><p>Sherlock's hand gently petted her hair. Then he asked quietly, "Can you do one more? A last one?" His gesture was so tender, the prospect of a few seconds longer at his shoulder so tempting that Molly couldn’t help but nod. One more time, only one more time. She could do it. For him.</p><p>Sherlock gave Ben a sign while his hand was still resting on Molly's hair. He held her when the belt smacked her butt for the last time, making her scream loudly. "Five…"</p><p>She heard the belt fall to the ground and with it came the relief. Sherlock loosed his grip just to take her face in both hands and look her deeply in the eye. He was worried that he had gone too far.</p><p>"Is everything alright?", he asked and Molly suddenly felt a warm feeling inside her stomach. The price she had paid for his compassion - and his arousal - had been worth it.</p><p>"Yes, I think so", she replied, straightening herself up.</p><p>"I'd like to keep your handcuffs on", he said, mutely asking for Molly's consent. Every time, she was fascinated by how sensitive he was to her despite his position of power.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Sherlock nodded, then grabbed her hip and turned her back to the wall. Addressing Ben, he said: "Good work. In the upper drawer you will find lubricant. Take it out."</p><p>Ben followed his instruction and finally came closer with a tube of lube.</p><p>"Unfortunately, the rules don’t allow you to have sex with her. Spread it between her thighs, then rub yourself against her. Or have a wank, I don't care. If you stick your dick into her, you will have to seek for the nearest hospital with several broken bones. Understood?"</p><p>"Relax, man", said Ben, who was more than frustrated with the reward of his work. Sherlock triumphantly raised an eyebrow and returned to his armchair at the other end of the room. Ben let his gaze wander over Molly's body but then he smiled. He knelt before her to spread the lube between her legs. Contrary to the rule, he deliberately touched her clit once with his fingers, eliciting a soft sigh. She noticed that Sherlock looked disapprovingly, but he did not intervene.</p><p>Ben came up to her and kissed Molly passionately. All of a sudden, she felt starved. So many nights at the club and she was still not allowed to have sex.</p><p>She responded to the kiss, swept her tongue over his, exploring his mouth, and moaned quietly as he cautiously squeezed one of her breasts with his hand. He pressed his hips against her until his erection was clearly noticeable again. Then he opened the button of his trousers and let it slide to the ground.</p><p>"Your ass, by the way, has a beautiful pink color", he said abruptly and grabbed Molly's buttocks. She startled because her skin was still burning and extremely sensitive, but Ben held her tight and positioned himself in front of her. Molly felt his hardness between her legs as he slowly pushed between her slippery thighs, carefully scrutinizing her. He moved his hips in rhythm, gliding through her folds and over their sensitive clit. How she would have loved to just wrap her legs around his hips, to take him in, simply because she was so eager to feel a man in her insides again.</p><p>"Press your legs together", he said, and Molly forced herself to follow his instructions. She panted as much as he did. Then he buried his head against her neck and grabbed her hips to thrust more purposefully. Totally out of breath, he suddenly whispered:</p><p>"You're wrong, Molly. He wants you."</p><p>These words were only for her. Words that Sherlock wasn't supposed to hear, so she didn't have a chance to reply anything. She bit her lower lip and sighed as he continued rubbing over her most sensitive spot.</p><p>"This goddamn rule", he gasped harder and harder. "He doesn't. . . want others to have you. "</p><p>Then he said louder: “God, that feels better than I thought. And you’re wet, so wet. More than willing to be fucked.“</p><p>It was true. His words were so true that it almost hurt. Molly clung to the chain of her handcuffs and responded to Ben’s thrusts, moving her hips in a desperate attempt to find release. She moaned as her knees became weaker and weaker.</p><p>“Molly, I’m so close”, Ben said through clenched teeth and Molly prayed for him to keep going a little longer. Just a little longer, so that she too. . .</p><p>But then he came. She felt the sticky moisture between her thighs as he ejaculated, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. Nooooo!</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Ben said, even during his orgasm. Molly whimpered.</p><p>"May I…?," Ben asked Sherlock, but was immediately interrupted.</p><p>„No!“</p><p>Molly threw her head back in frustration.</p><p>"Clean her, then leave us alone", Sherlock said. Ben looked at Molly with compassion in his eyes, then he took a handkerchief from the dresser. When he was done, he placed his hand gently on Molly's cheek and kissed her. Within a few seconds, he jumped into his clothes and left the room as he was told.</p><p>Sherlock got up from his chair. The excitement that Molly had recognized on his face earlier had disappeared by now.</p><p>He freed her from the handcuffs. The arousal between her legs was so unbearable that she immediately reached to her responsive folds while Sherlock was standing right in front of her. She didn't care what he thought or what she looked like. However, Sherlock quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her from satisfying herself.</p><p>His gaze went to the dampness shining on her fingers. He swallowed. Then he gave her a piercing look, shook his head, and said, "No. Not today."</p><p>Molly was close to whining. Why not? Why did he string her along?</p><p>"I wanted to make you feel good, Molly. It would've been all about you today. But you turned my offer down. I forbid you to come. Today and until our next date. And believe me, I'll notice if you don't follow my instructions", he said challengingly.</p><p>God, there was not way for her to bear up with this, was it? Did she really deserved to get punished? Even after the beating?</p><p>But she refused to be defeated so easily. When Sherlock let go of her wrist again, she stroked her still wet finger over his lips before he had a chance to do anything about it. He looked at her face in surprise.</p><p>And there it was again: that sparkle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben’s words were spinning around Molly’s mind all the time. Could he possibly have been right? Of course, she had noticed Sherlock’s excitement. She had played with it, consciously provoked him, even confronted him directly with it, but in no way had she seriously assumed that his excitement was related to her. That he was turned on by Molly Hooper, the mousy pathologist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had considered his erection as a physical reaction to visual stimuli but did not expect that he might long for her. That he deliberately prevented any sexual interactions to not to have to share her with anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…He wants you. This goddamn rule. He doesn't want others to have you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped the phone in her hand again and again, staring at the screen that just showed Anna's number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had helped her that night. Had offered her a sympathetic ear because she knew that Molly wasn't in an environment with people talking about secret meetings in a sex club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it possible that Sherlock knew about the exchanged phone numbers? And if so, would he track their chat record? Would he even get a copy of every text message? That sounded too bizarre. Molly didn’t believe that his control went that far. He had always trusted her. So much that Molly had become his most important accomplice over two years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if this went wrong now, she would probably have ruined their foundation of trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock was clever – much smarter than her of course. Did she really want to compete with him? But maybe there was a way to distract the focus from him. Maybe Molly had to focus on herself and cross her own boundaries to obtain certainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored Anna’s number and chose Sherlock‘s instead. It rang longer than usual, but then he picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly”, he said as briefly as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I follow your instructions?”, Molly asked without bothering herself with a greeting. She was too excited to waste her time with empty phrases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Molly, I can’t talk to...“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit”, she interrupted him. „If you hadn’t been able to talk, you wouldn’t have answered.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, obviously, yesterday’s self-confidence boost wasn’t completely gone yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait…I…", Sherlock said, and Molly heard his quick steps through the phone. Apparently, he had been on his way to… wherever… and was now looking for a quieter place to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This will raise questions. I can read at least three on John's forehead", he said quietly, and Molly couldn't help but smile that she had gotten Sherlock into a fix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, and how are you going to answer them? You should think about it in advance, shouldn’t you?“, she replied boldly. There was a short pause. Molly literally backslapped herself in silence for her quick-wittedness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Molly Hopper, when exactly did you get so. . . naughty?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I've been under bad influence lately", she said, biting her lower lip to suppress a giggle. Was she really flirting with Sherlock Holmes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Molly Hooper, don't get your fingers burned", Sherlock said harshly, and Molly could suddenly visualise him standing in front of her with narrowed eyes and lips tightly pressed to a thin line - dominant and unyielding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her libido hit her immediately, which was more than unfavourable in her current situation. She cleared her throat to gather herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, why should I follow your command?", she repeated her question to turn the conversation back to the actual matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't, you'll be punished", he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I do?" Her heart beat faster. She had to choose her words wisely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you possibly trying to negotiate with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might just need a little motivation…", she replied shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you follow, you'll be rewarded", he replied. Molly knew exactly as much as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I suggest a reward?", she finally asked. Her heart was pounding like mad by now. Nervously, she stepped from one foot to the other. Everything would stand or fall with his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try it", he said challengingly. He really didn't make it easy for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna", she replied simply. If Ben's assumption was correct, Sherlock would have no objection to a woman. The seconds felt like minutes as Molly was waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to have sex with Anna…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sherlock!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was he who cleared his throat into the silence. Molly wondered how many thoughts just shot through his head at that very moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that could be arranged", he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words took a load off her mind. Had she really cleared the first hurdle? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good", she said and hung up before he could change his mind. Then she excitedly typed a message to Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Molly followed Anna but didn’t pay much attention to where they were actually going. She was far too busy controlling her emotions. Anna knocked on a door and a man opened it with joyful anticipation. Apparently, the two of them had a date. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You‘ve got someone to… Oh”, he said when he saw Molly’s expression. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave us alone”, Anna said. The man wanted to protest at first, but he could say by her posture that she did not allow any contradiction. Resigned and sighing, he left the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to…”, Molly began, but Anna cut her short. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry. I’ve been doing this long enough that I don’t mind letting it slip for once.“ Anna went to a large leather sofa and settled down on it. She remained silent and seemed to wait for Molly to explain herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you for backing me up", she said into the silence and finally took a seat next to Anna. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No problem. Sometimes we as women have to stick together", Anna replied, smiling mildly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He. . . he didn't do anything. Really. It's… ", Molly said, but she didn't get very far. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>„It‘s all your fault, isn’t it? Oh, Molly, I've heard that more than I can take. I'm sure he made you cry for no reason", Anna said with blatant sarcasm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I got carried away somehow", Molly began anew and Anna raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I thought we have a special... relation… or whatever. But obviously, I was wrong", Molly said powerlessly, wiping tears from her face again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait a minute", Anna said irritated, " You're not a couple?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Molly shook her head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I would have bet that… ", Anna said in disbelief but then stopped talking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It seems that's what everybody assumes", Molly replied, laughing bitterly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, because he takes care of you. You should've seen him pick me for you. And you heard his words in the ladies' room. Most guys would've just let you run away, maybe hoping for you to come back some time. But they probably would have just looked for a new playmate." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Molly looked up from her hands and straight into Anna’s face. Her inner voice warned her that Anna knew Sherlock too little to judge. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not his playmate. I mean, not in that sense…", Molly said shyly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you mean… Oh God, don’t tell me you haven’t had a good shag yet." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We… we're friends. In a way", Molly said, hating the insecurity in her voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come on! What kind of friendship exactly is this when you experiment with the other's sexuality?", Anna asked. "You're totally in love with him."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Molly was dumbfounded, even though she knew Anna's direct words could only be true. What they had, went beyond a normal friendship, but what was normal with Sherlock? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I suppose no one knows about your visits here?", Anna asked. Molly silently shook her head. She wouldn't talk to anyone about that, even if she could. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uuhh, your little dirty secret. That’s sexy", Anna stated, smiling lewdly. Molly couldn't help but grin on that remark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't think that you don’t mean nothing to him. No matter what had happened between you two tonight. If so, he'd have fucked you by now, if you‘d ask me. Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction", Anna said with a wink, but Molly didn't really believe in her words. Sherlock would never get involved with her sexually or emotionally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you think the turmoil has subsided? I want to go home", Molly said. Anna nodded sympathetically. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Give me your phone", she demanded. Molly pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Anna. She typed something, then she gave it back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If there's anything else, contact me. I'll get you a cab. Wait here", she said. Molly thanked her for the help again before Anna left the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Molly suddenly felt terribly out of place without Sherlock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Molly tried to calm down when she got in the cab to Sherlock on Sunday. She had made it clear to him that she wanted to serve Anna, hoping that Sherlock would adjust his instructions. Her arrangement with Anna, however, went in a different direction and she had no choice but to trust that she would be able to influence the events of the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly didn’t lend herself to illusions – Sherlock was able to read every plan, every trick, every movement, every emotion right from her face. The less she knew, the fewer steps she had planned, the better the chances that it would work. Her only aim was to break through Sherlock‘s reserve, but she wasn’t able to do that on her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock instructed the taxi driver to close the window that separated the driver from his passengers. Molly’s nervousness grew instantly. Did he already know something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come closer", he said, unyielding and hard. He had never asked her to sit next to him. Molly hesitantly moved a little closer without being able to say what he was up to. He rolled his eyes when she still left a handbreadth of space between them. He impatiently wrapped an arm around her hip and pulled her even closer so that no sheet of paper would fit between their bodies. He seemed threatening, almost lurking, and Molly held her breath. A glance at the belt of his black trousers was enough to revive Molly's memories of last Friday. She pinched herself in her hand until it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock's fingers stroked over her hair, which was untied today, and exposed her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the reaction I wanted to see", he whispered. "You did what I told you to do, didn't you?" God, his deep vibrating voice was enough to rekindle Molly's libido. She had indeed not touched herself because she did not want to endanger the project with Anna, so she nodded mutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me how hard it was", he demanded. Molly stared into Sherlock's face in disbelief, who was giving her a superior look. But Molly had become too good at hitting back. After a moment’s consideration, she said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you admit that you have satisfied yourself afterwards. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock’s eyes widened with surprise. Bingo! He was a man with sexual impulses, even if he did everything to appear in a different light. Molly smiled knowingly, but when Sherlock’s eyes narrowed to slits and his jaw muscles tensed, she suddenly feared the consequence of her action. Every time she had challenged him, he had put her back into her place – in a highly erotic way. But what if he took Anna away from her as a punishment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Molly’s amazement, Sherlock’s body shook next to her. He laughed humming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re learning from the master”, he said, looking out the window to not meet Molly’s eyes. Did his reaction count as a confession? She hadn’t expected such a success…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their regular seat at the bar just as ever when the arrived in the club. Molly tried to distract herself a bit and sipped on her drink. The few days since her last visit had not been easy. Just to keep herself busy, she had rearranged the books on her bookshelf and removed the dust behind her furniture. Her wall was now adorned by new pictures that she had wanted to hang up a long time ago and she had even renovated Toby’s play area. But whenever she had come to rest, and especially when she was lying in her bed, her sexual fantasies and memories of the last few weeks took her over. The allure of the forbidden only made things worse and that was exactly what Sherlock had pleaded for. He had her in his hand even outside the club, and if she wondered what he would do to her if she resisted, the tingling of her clit became unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she had bitten herself in the hand or had desperately concentrated on the sounds of the city that came through her open window, but it had helped little. She longed for an orgasm. She longed for him, wanted to see him naked, wanted to feel him inside her. And she needed to know if he felt the same. Whether or not Ben was right about his assumption. Curiosity was almost worse than lust, against which she was not allowed to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock nodded towards the door and Molly followed his gaze. Anna approached them. As previously, she wore a short skirt and a skinny top - apparently she felt most confident in this outfit. Although Molly had an overarching aim today, it felt rather appealing to gain new sexual experiences with a woman – especially with Anna. Today Molly wanted to serve her in return for all what Anna had done for her. She’d earned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Molly, nice to see you again!", Anna said and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for sharing her once more", she then addressed Sherlock and asked without blinking: "Would you be so kind to order a Cuba Libre for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly would never have invited herself to a drink like that. It almost bordered on audacity, for which she admired Anna in a certain way. After a short hesitation, Sherlock turned to the bar and ordered the required drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna was very good at getting them both involved in harmless small talk. From time to time some guests came over to the bar, not letting the opportunity slip to greet Anna. She was one of the people who started a conversation easily and knew everybody and their dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna was and remained the complete opposite of Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their drinks were empty, they eventually went down to the private rooms. At the stairs, they bumped straight into Ben. That was probably the hardest part of the deal. Molly had told Anna about Ben, who luckily knew him and had concluded that he could play an important part of the game - as long as Sherlock didn't thwart their plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Anna. Don't tell me you're not painting the dance floor red today", he joked. Then his gaze fell on Sherlock and Molly. Anna caught on immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Molly and this. . . what was your name again?", she asked Sherlock and Molly couldn't suppress a giggle. That wouldn't do his ego any good. A disapproving look from him was enough to make Molly see reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Irrelevant", Sherlock said. „We already know each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, really? Well, if that's the case, he might be able to join us", Anna suggested, pulling Ben by his collar. Molly's pulse started racing. With Sherlock's answer, everything stood or fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid that's against the deal", Sherlock said stiffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, relax! We could let him watch just as you do. Maybe it turns him on, too…“, Anna said with a wink and looked Sherlock straight in the eye. "I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind", she added, darting a glance to Molly. Sherlock followed her gaze. For the first time in her life, Molly was grateful for her shyness. If she was supposed to play a predetermined role, she would have failed miserably if she just opened her mouth. All she did was turn to Ben, who grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we got along pretty well, didn't we?" he said and looked at her lips as if he wanted to kiss her as passionately as he did that evening. Sherlock's jaw muscles were tense. It was obvious that he had imagined the events differently, but he also looked as if he was recalibrating and adjusting his plan. Molly involuntarily held her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I need him to discipline you again", he said provocatively and gave Molly a penetrating look. She felt hot and cold at the same time. Then she bit her tongue to prevent herself from smiling unintentionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all she had to do was rely on Anna….</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Backfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear God, those feels!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Room No. 7 was compartmentalised into two areas. The first and smaller one offered a space for chitchat and drinking or for retreat. The reason for this became clear to Molly when they entered the space behind. The room was much larger than all the other ones before and contained a huge lying area right in the center, but at the walls were also several opportunities to have fun. Apart from sofas and loungers, Molly even saw something that was probably a sex swing.</p><p>This room was clearly designed for group sex and Molly wondered why Sherlock had chosen this one when initially only Anna and she were supposed to get intimate with each other.</p><p>"Ben, you will sit here and watch", Sherlock said in his usual commanding tone, pointing to an armchair that stood near the bed. "And you two - lie down", he added, acting as calmly and controlled as ever so that Molly failed to notice any hint of emotion on his face.</p><p>Anna took off her shoes and confidently climbed onto the lying surface. Then she grabbed a few pillows and made herself comfortable. Molly did the same after some hesitation. In her opinion, the light was too bright and after Sherlock had also settled down on one of the armchairs, she felt like living in a goldfish bowl.</p><p>“Relax, Molly. All of us have seen you naked already”, Sherlock said, putting his palms together, as if he was thinking about a case. His statement was presumptuous, almost disrespectful, making Molly feel mousey again.</p><p>What was the point of that? Did anything bruise his inflated ego?</p><p>Anna took Molly’s hand and forced her to turn her attention away from Sherlock.</p><p>“Maybe you should focus on me”, she said, coming so close that her faces were only a few inches apart. Molly recognized the delight in Anna’s eyes.</p><p>“May I kiss her?”, she asked Sherlock without looking at him. Her eyes were still fixed on Anna.</p><p>“Yes”, he said briefly. Molly carefully laid her lips on Annas. The encounter was completely different from the first time but just as sweet. She looked Anna straight into the eye as they kissed and waited playfully for her reaction. Anna’s lips were smaller and softer, the kiss itself more sensitive than a man's. Molly then put her hand on Anna’s cheek, pulled her closer, and opened her mouth. Anna immediately responded to Molly and tickled her with the tip of her tongue. It felt like a dance when their tongues touched, gradually losing their shyness.</p><p>Molly forced herself to put her thoughts and inhibitions at the back of her head and concentrate fully on Anna. She sat on her lap and brushed her lips along Anna's neck. When Anna stroked her hands over Molly's back, Sherlock intervened.</p><p>"Hands over your head, Anna. She will serve you this time."</p><p>Appreciative, she crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. Molly ran her fingers over her arms and the sensitive armpits. Anna giggled and said, "That's mean!" Molly couldn't help but grin, too. Then, she let her hand slide down between Anna's breasts and pulled at the fabric to uncover Anna's belly. She breathed a kiss on her navel as she pulled the top further up, eventually revealing Anna's breasts. She was wearing a beautiful black lace bra whose fabric was so thin that her nipples were already visible underneath. Molly kissed the cleavage of her breasts and teasingly slipped a finger under the hem of the fabric.<br/>
<br/>
With a quick movement, Anna freed herself from her top, but then left her hands where they had been before.</p><p>"Open her bra, Molly. But don't take it off yet", Sherlock said behind her. Anna arched her back so that Molly could slip her hands underneath. She fumbled at the clasp until it finally gave way, letting the fabric lay loosely on Anna's soft curves.</p><p>"I want you to use your lips to tease her."<br/>
<br/>
Molly kissed Anna's cleavage again and eventually laid her lips on the spot where she suspected her erect nipple. Anna closed her eyes and leaned back again. She seemed to have completely forgotten her spectators as Molly enclosed the hard tip and pulled it gently until Anna moan silently in pleasure. Finally, she pushed her tongue under the fabric and slowly exposed Anna's beautiful round breasts. Curiously, she stroked her hand over the soft skin, letting the nipple slide through her fingers, and circled it with her tongue.</p><p>"Suck on it", Sherlock said, and Molly followed his order. Anna reached out to her and let her bated breath go again.</p><p>"You're doing great", she whispered, and Molly repeated the whole thing on the other side. Then she spread Anna's legs to lay down between them. She explored every part of her body with her tongue and lips, breathed kisses on Anna's flat stomach and stroked her thighs. Anna's skirt rode up a little and revealed a matching black lace panty, which gave a hint of what was underneath, just like her bra before. When Molly tried to free her from the skirt, Sherlock stopped her.<br/>
<br/>
"No, the skirt stays. Just take her panties off."</p><p>Molly's fingers went over the thin fabric and Anna sighed softly. She had the feeling of exploring a completely new terrain, even though she was a woman herself. Carefully she pulled the panties down Anna's thighs.</p><p>"Give it to me", Ben said, and Molly turned to him. Ben had opened his pants, the erection under his shorts was clearly visible. Molly threw the panties to him, which he skillfully caught with one hand, holding it on his nose to smell Anna’s delicate scent. Molly jaw dropped.</p><p>"Turn her to me and open her legs", Sherlock demanded, looking steadfastly at Anna. Molly felt a hint of jealousy within her stomach as she did what he said. She could still very well remember how she had felt when she was tied onto the gurney while he was looking at her wet and exposed folds. Now he did the same to Anna.<br/>
<br/>
"That's unfair", Ben protested and moved his armchair a little closer to Sherlock. He didn't pay him any attention at all.</p><p>"I want you to stimulate her", Sherlock said, and Molly turned to Anna again. Her labia were tiny, her skin brighter than Molly's. Was there anything not beautiful about that woman? Molly envied her for her femininity, for her big breasts and her flawless folds. She stroked her thumb over her clit and massaged it with circular movements. Anna threw her head back, her lips were slightly open as she breathed harder.</p><p>"Gosh, how can you watch them without having a good wank?", Ben asked Sherlock but didn’t get a reply. He had already put his hand in his pants to wrap his fist around his erection.</p><p>Molly felt Anna slowly getting wetter and tensing her muscles. She was fascinated to watch her in her growing lust.</p><p>"Shove two fingers into her", Sherlock ordered. Molly carefully slid over Anna's wet entrance, then she entered her with a finger and finally stretched her with a second. Anna was incredibly tight and hot. She moaned as Molly's finger pushed deeper and deeper, then she turned her hand upwards to stimulate her even better.</p><p>“And now lick her”, Sherlock said. His tone had changed. He seemed to breathe a little harder, which stang Molly more than she was willing to admit. Nevertheless, she flicked with her tongue over Anna’s folds without withdrawing her fingers. She tasted better than Molly had suspected and kept licking over Anna’s swollen clit. Suddenly Anna buried her hands in Molly's hair, pressing her lap into Molly's face. She moved her hips against Molly’s mouth as she bit her lower lip.</p><p>When Molly thought that Anna was pretty close to orgasm, she suddenly shot a glance to the two watching men and asked: “Do you like what you see?”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, she moved away from Molly just to push her fingers deep into her insides herself. She first looked at Ben, but then focused entirely on Sherlock. The pink shade on his cheeks had returned and Molly recognized the bulge in his trousers. Anna seemed to have noticed his erection as well.</p><p>“Apparently, you’re ready for more than just watching”, she said provocatively, got up, and sat down on his lap. She simply sat down on him with her naked core. Molly couldn’t believe what she saw. Anna then pressed her lips firmly on Sherlock‘s and Molly’s courage left her completely when he also kissed her back.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes kissed another woman in front of her eyes, even more so – he even put his hands on Anna’s hips and moved her over his crotch. Blatant desire was reflected in his eyes.</p><p>This definitely went in a direction that Molly hadn’t intended. She felt her heart break when she realized that both Anna and Ben had been wrong in their conjecture. She would have liked to run away because she just couldn’t bear the scene in front of her, but she didn’t want to act like the hurt and crying girl again.</p><p>Still, she was paralyzed.</p><p>Suddenly Ben was over her and kissed her hard on her mouth.</p><p>”She still tastes the same…”, he said and Molly felt his erection pressing against her clothes. Then he buried his head in the curve of her neck again as he had done on Friday.</p><p>“It breaks your heart”, he whispered while gasping for air. And yes, he was fucking right! Molly felt like shit and although her initial desire was totally blown away, she suddenly saw Ben as the only way out. She wouldn’t let herself be a victim of her feelings again.</p><p>“Sleep with me”, she breathed, hoping that Sherlock was too distracted to hear her words. Ben looked at her face in shock for a second. He turned his gaze to Anna and Sherlock, whose breathing had sped up audibly while they were still snogging wildly. What would she have given to feel Sherlock’s lips on hers just for once!</p><p>“That feels damn wrong. Besides, he will kill me!”, Ben said, but then he rubbed himself against her pelvis because he obviously couldn’t help it. He was already too turned on by the spectacle that had taken place in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Not if I want to”, Molly insisted. Then she grabbed his neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him so that he had no more chance to intervene. She relentlessly pushed her tongue between his lips and her hands under his shirt. He hastily pulled it over his head and then unbuttoned Molly’s blouse. Ben covered her upper body with kisses, impatiently pulled the bra aside and sucked on her breasts.</p><p>Molly forced herself to focus entirely on Ben. She didn’t want to have sex with him, but of all the men she’d met here at the club, Ben was the only one who was eligible for it. With whom she would have allowed it to happen despite her unwillingness, simply because she did not want Sherlock to have a hold over her.</p><p>Molly reached for Ben’s erect member and massaged it in her hand when he opened her pants. He pulled it down together with her underwear so that Molly was eventually lying in front of him with her willingly spread legs and therefore exposed folds.</p><p>“Are you sure?”, he endeavoured himself to ask, his gaze longingly directed at her core. Molly pulled him closer until his body was pressed against hers.</p><p>”Please”, she breathed and felt his hardness at her entrance.</p><p>“Molly!”, Sherlock suddenly shouted harshly. He immediately lifted Anna from his lap, as if she was as light as a feather, and got up. He had his eyes fixed on Molly – it was the first time he had paid her real attention since they had entered the room. Ben was trying to get away from her, but Molly was holding onto him tightly.</p><p>“I suggest to end this farce”, Sherlock said relentlessly. Molly’s heart was suddenly in her mouth. Did he see through her plan? Did he play along just to hurt her? But how could that be? She hadn’t had a clue how Anna would behave. And what, for God’s sake, was she supposed to reply?</p><p>“What farce?”, she asked desperately and could hear her own insecurity. ”I want to feel him inside, Sherlock.“</p><p>She kept her eyes fixed on him and hoped that she sounded more convincing than she felt. He let his narrowed eyes wander over her face. His lips were swollen by the long kisses, his shirt was a little rumpled, the top buttons undone.</p><p>“Do you really believe I wouldn‘t notice when you’re lying?”, he asked and laughed bitterly. And suddenly - for split a second - he didn’t appear as dominant and authoritative as the weeks before. He interrupted eye contact and swallowed. Then he said resignedly: “But if you insist, Molly…”</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair, but then pulled himself together and left the room in just a few steps. Molly closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Ben was still on top of her, his look full of compassion.</p><p>“For God’s sake, get off me”, she said and straightened up. She found her panties on the carpet and quickly slipped in before she pitter-pattered over the cold ground to follow Sherlock.</p><p>***</p><p>Molly tugged at her bra and buttoned her blouse when she entered the anteroom insecurely. Sherlock stood by the minibar and critically looked at the drinks before finally picked a mix beer.</p><p>“You know Molly, this only works as long as we’re honest with each other”, he said quietly as he opened the bottle. Molly suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She had not just disappointed him but also herself, the emotional chaos, however, was not going to help her right now. She had to go through this and talk to him somehow.</p><p>Sherlock had still turned his back on Molly.</p><p>“And as long as we stick to the rules. To <em>all</em> of them”, she said weakly. Sherlock’s words before her first encounter with Anna echoed through Molly’s head…</p><p><em>I will give you instructions without getting involved in any other way</em>.</p><p>Sherlock turned around and looked at her irritated, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what she was referring to.</p><p>“Really, Molly? Was this your revenge just now, because I let myself get carried away for once?”, he asked in disbelief. ” Every single night here at the club was about you. You’ve probably had more sexual partners in the last few weeks than you’ve had in your entire life. And you don’t even allow me a kiss?”</p><p><em>No, I really don’t, and you know very well why</em>, Molly thought, but she awkwardly looked to the ground. Her reaction to his kiss with Anna suddenly seemed very impulsive and almost childish. His argument was nonetheless unfair.</p><p>“If you want me to let you have a kiss, then why don’t you let me have sex? Why did you set this rule?”, Molly asked . She felt her body shiver and wrapped her arms around it in a desperate attempt to conceal her physical reaction. All of a sudden, she was so cold.</p><p>“As far as I remember, you have had sex. Oral sex, solo sex, sex the Russian way, even a tiny bit anal sex”, he replied objectively.</p><p>“I meant penetrating vaginal sex if you insist on me expressing myself a little more precisely!” she snapped because she felt no need at all to be shown up by him. Sherlock looked her right in the eye. His lips were pressed together to a thin line. He kept quiet and nibbled on his mix drink instead.</p><p>A rather unpleasant break ensued.</p><p>Molly knew him, and damn it, she knew him far too well by now. She knew exactly that he only reacted this way when somebody hit a sore spot. He deliberately put people’s nose out of joint every time when something got too emotional for him. When he was affected.</p><p>They won‘t get any further if Molly rose to his provocation.</p><p>She was tugging nervously at her sleeve as she replied quietly: “You’re wrong. I’ve only had one sexual partner in the last few weeks.“</p><p>She looked in his face ashamed and Molly was sure that her cheeks were literally glowing. Her words had apparently disarmed him since the objectivity behind which he was hiding gave way to a hint of emotion in his gaze. Sherlock closed his eyes meaningfully and interrupted eye contact. Then he simply said, “Molly, don’t.“</p><p>“Yes, Sherlock. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done with you. It wasn’t Anna who excited me – it was you watching. When I was pleasing the one guy orally, I imagined. . . I imagined I would be doing it to you.“</p><p>“Molly, please stop”, he tried to cut her short, but Molly ignored him.</p><p>“The thing in the bathtub only worked because you were so close to me and you let me say all those things. And Mike was right with his guess. I have been so. . . ready. . . because of my fantasies with you…“</p><p>Sherlock put the bottle on the table with a loud bang. Beer foamed out of the bottleneck and ran down onto the tabletop. He ruffled his hair and darted a penetrating as well as pleading look at Molly.<br/>
<br/>
“On Friday, when Ben was… beating me with the belt I wanted nothing more than…“, Molly continued, but she couldn‘t finish her sentence. With a dart, Sherlock was suddenly right in front of her, pressing his hand firmly on her mouth. His blue-green eyes were wild, sparkling. His closeness instantly electrified Molly, each muscle of her body was tense.</p><p>“Molly, I can’t allow this to happen”, he said. His voice was surprisingly weak. He swallowed heavily.</p><p>When he was sure that Molly’s flood of words had stopped, he loosened his hand from her mouth again and stroked his thumb over her lower lip. He looked like he could hardly hold back from kissing her. Molly closed her lips around his thumb and timidly sucked on it. She knew exactly what association she was provoking in doing so.</p><p>Sherlock gasped for air – the lust in his eyes was unmistakable.</p><p>“But you want it”, she whispered. The desire for him, for his closeness, his warmth, his body, was too hard to bear. Molly would have liked to grab him by his belt and pull him closer. Maybe this was something Anna might have done but Molly wasn’t like her and would never be.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s exactly the problem, Molly”, Sherlock said as he laid his hand on her cheek and his forehead against hers. The gesture was so intimate that it almost hurt.</p><p>”That rule…”, he quietly added, “If I cannot have you, then no one else shall have you. Not while I’m around.“</p><p>Those were the most sincere words Molly had ever heard from Sherlock. He, Sherlock Holmes, longed for Molly Hooper and he admitted it openly. His words that she had dreamed of for so long and that now became reality, made her falter with joy. His sad face, however, hit her hard. Sherlock was a man of principles. He would never retreat from his point of view, no matter how much it tormented him.<br/>
<br/>
Molly put her hand tentatively on the arm that held her face.</p><p>"What are you afraid of?"</p><p>But instead of an answer, Sherlock just looked at her with pain in his eyes. Not for anything in the world would Molly have given up this intimacy. He was so near and yet so far away - remaining unapproachable forever.</p><p>A loud moan reached her ears and Molly cursed Anna and Ben for destroying the moment. Sherlock let go of her, turned around, and took a big sip of his mix drink. Somehow, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that he actually needed something much more high-proof.</p><p>"We should leave," he said. Molly nodded even though Sherlock had his back turned on her.</p><p>She waited until the moaning died down before she eventually fetched the rest of her clothes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday.</p><p>"Mary, how can I help you?", Molly asked, feeling a little superfluous in the Watsons' big kitchen. John and Mary had spontaneously organized a barbecue party and Molly had already joined them in the early afternoon to help them out before the guests arrived.</p><p>"Here, you can chop the salad if you like", Mary said, handing Molly a heap of vegetables. Encouraged, Molly took a cutting board from the wall and a knife from the knife block before she started her work.</p><p>It was lovely weather! Rays of sunshine were falling through the large window front and the thermometer almost hit the 85° F-mark. Molly was glad that she had chosen the only yellow summer dress that her wardrobe had to offer and had also pinned her hair up today to cope with the heat.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Mary briefly wiped her hands with a cloth before she let her guest in. John, who had taken care of the meat, rushed to the sink to wash himself thoroughly. His hands were covered with marinade up to the forearms. When he was clean again, he hurriedly followed his bride-to-be to the door. Meanwhile, Molly was looking for a large bowl in which she could put the first slices of cucumber.</p><p>"Molly, may I introduce you? This is Derek. An old friend of mine", Mary said behind her, winking. Oh, no, this didn‘t bode well, did it? Derek looked likeable but seemed a little intimidated. He was wearing a white top underneath an unbuttoned plaid shirt, which matched his pale blue shorts wonderfully in colour.</p><p>Despite his short light brown hair, the first beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.</p><p>"Hi", Molly greeted him smiling before she turned back to her cutting board.</p><p>"A cold beer?", John asked and went to the fridge without waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Thank you", Derek said briefly and leaned insecurely against the kitchenette.</p><p>"You can give Molly your hand if you want", Mary said, thrusting a knife into his hand. Her eyes sparkled full of expectation. Molly had to suppress an unbelieving giggle. Inwardly, she shrugged.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to make new acquaintances.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock came together with Mrs. Hudson. His contingent for social events was already overrun for this month and he had refused to leave a single minute earlier. To Mrs. Hudson's sorrow, they were the latest guests arriving, and she hadn't missed a chance to complain about it in the car. Sherlock secretly regretted that he had not taken a cab in the first place. Alone.</p><p>"Mary! John! How lovely to see you! I hope you saved us some leftovers from dinner", she said, as if it were almost midnight. Sherlock rolled his eyes.</p><p>"We‘ve just started to heat up the barbeque", John said mildly smiling as he took the large bowl of potato salad from the landlady. They walked across the terrace into the garden and greeted Greg, who was talking to a blonde who Sherlock didn't know. One glance, however, was enough to tell that she was the neighbor, who was secretly looking for a love affair. Dancer probably, mother of a child. She liked to appear younger than she actually was. Not interesting.</p><p>Sherlock saw an equally uninteresting couple who had never been introduced to him. For a brief moment, he realized how much John's environment had changed since he was with Mary. The fact that Sherlock was no longer the center of John's life bruised his ego.</p><p>Then he caught sight of Molly. She sat comfortably on a garden lounger and sipped at a drink while a man was talking to her. He showed clear interest. Much too clear in his opinion. Sherlock went over to greet Molly and take a closer look at the guy, whoever he was. Molly noticed him approaching and was obviously trying to look as unobtrusive as possible. As far as he could tell, his appearance, however, knocked her out of her stride for a second.</p><p>She looked beautiful.</p><p>Sherlock crossed his arms behind his back and said as briefly as ever: "Molly."</p><p>"Hello, Sherlock", she replied, beaming. Was it because of him? He couldn't say. Their last conversation has had a rather negative connotation and it nagged at him more than he was willing to admit.</p><p>"This is Derek. A friend of Mary", Molly quickly added, when Sherlock didn‘t show the slightest inclination to greet the unknown. Sherlock eventually gave Derek a nod but kept silent.</p><p>Intelligent. Judging by his hands: office job, probably something technical-mathematical. Watchful eyes that looked at Molly slightly too long. Obviously single. No recognizable animal hair, so probably without a pet. The shirt was ironed, the beard neatly trimmed. A nice boy from next door.</p><p> God, he was perfect for Molly.</p><p>Damn!</p><p><br/>
***</p><p><br/>
John and Mary took the used dishes into the kitchen. John was stuffed since he had clearly eaten too much meat tonight. The small barbecue party was very successful so far. Everyone seemed to have a good time and Sherlock had not yet caused any trouble. Mrs. Hudson was happy to be among other people again and had one or two drinks too much already. Her laughter grew louder from hour to hour, but John was happy that she enjoyed herself.</p><p>"I don’t think that Greg is going to spend the night at home“, he said to Mary and smiled at her knowingly. She bit her lower lip and nodded.</p><p>"I don’t think so, too. Julia already told me how cute he is."</p><p>"Cute? Oh Mary, that's the last thing men want to be", John said, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.</p><p>"Come on, John. Sometimes you're cute, too", she said, giggling. Stunned, John smacked her butt playfully before he gave her a short kiss on her lips.</p><p>"Tell me, did you notice that Sherlock is unusually interested in Derek?"</p><p>"Don’t you dare to tell me that Sherlock might be gay. Believe me, he has no sexuality. I lived under one roof with him for seven years, he just doesn't…", he replied but got interrupted.</p><p>"No, John. Look!", Mary said, pointing out of the window. Sherlock sat in a chair tensed and pretended to listen to Mrs. Hudson. His eyes, however, were constantly fixed on Derek, who was still talking to Molly. She seemed to enjoy his company and laughed. Sherlock's gaze didn't show interest but resentment.</p><p>"Oh dear", John said in disbelief.</p><p>"Maybe you should sound him out“, Mary said.<br/>
<br/>
"You just want me to satisfy your curiosity", John countered with a grin. That was indeed interesting.</p><p>Mary went to the fridge to get a bottle of whiskey out the door. She poured in a sip into two whiskey glasses and pushed them over to John.</p><p>"Come on, John. Chop-chop", she said. John sighed. That woman will be his doom. He grabbed the two glasses and went outside.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Boys, excuse me, please", Mrs. Hudson said and got up from her chair visibly tipsy. Apparently, she had to go to the toilet and Sherlock sighed with relief. The latest gossip and tittle-tattle was of little interest to him and gradually it had become more and more difficult for him to pretend his attention. Thank God John had joined him, leading most of the conversation. Moments like these reminded Sherlock of earlier times and it always stang him a little. He missed the unique partnership they had cultivated. With Mary, it would never be the same again. He rose his glass to his lips and drank his whiskey.</p><p>"I hope Derek isn't a criminal", John suddenly said. Sherlock looked at him puzzled. "I know that look, Sherlock. You are deducing him", he added. That statement was disarming. Sherlock sometimes forgot that John had become more attentive over the years and managed to read him surprisingly well.</p><p>He did not allow himself to show his surprise about the statement and replied as objectively as possible:</p><p>"Well, he's definitely not a Moriarty."</p><p>"What is he then?", John dug deeper. What the hell was happening here? Sherlock gave him a look that would hopefully silence him.</p><p>Fortunately, the terrace and the small pavilion on the meadow were suddenly illuminated by lights and music started to play. Then Mary ran to the meadow hand in hand with her neighbor and started dancing. Even before he could finish thinking about it, he saw Derek getting up and reaching his hand for Molly - asking her to dance with him.</p><p>This was a disaster. He had to do something and get this under his control again.</p><p>"John?", Sherlock said without looking at him.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Maybe I‘ll need your guest room", he stated without further ado, then he got to his feet and went to the little pavilion under which Molly and Derek were dancing as if they had their own dance floor.</p><p>A smile played around the corners of his mouth as he felt John's astonished gaze in his back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
 </p><p>Molly ran to the dance floor with Derek and just let go. She had more fun than she had for a long time and danced as giddily as in her early twenties. Rarely had she talked to someone so uncomplicatedly as she had to Derek.</p><p>Molly was perfectly aware that he wasn't here by chance. After the disaster with Steve, Mary had apparently wanted to put her love life in the right way and had obviously proven her nack of it. Molly enjoyed his company without even thinking about whether she wanted to deepen the acquaintance or not. For the moment, he did her incredibly good and distracted her from her bizarre relationship with Sherlock.</p><p>At least until she noticed Derek's face darken in the middle of the song. Molly followed his gaze and turned around. Sherlock stood at the pavilion and had his eyes fixed on her. His face was otherwise unfathomable. When their eyes met, he stepped up to her and gave her his hand.</p><p>Molly didn't know how to react at first. She didn't want to ditch Derek, nor did she want to turn Sherlock down. He hadn't done anything wrong, and he hadn't spoken to her all night.</p><p>"I think she's dancing with me right now", Derek said calmly, but still a little possessive.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock didn't deign to look at him. He was still holding out his hand to Molly. He didn't even seem to blink as he stared at her so forcefully.</p><p>"Mate, didn‘t you hear me?", Derek asked now angrily and had stopped dancing. Apparently, he was willing to go toe-to-toe with Sherlock.</p><p>"You can have her back in 15 minutes", Sherlock said bored, but finally condescended to look at Derek for at least a second. For Molly, who smiled silently about the courting, that sounded only fair.</p><p>„I'll be right back", she said apologetically to Derek, who silently endured his small defeat and stepped back.</p><p>Sherlock grabbed Molly's wrist and pulled her with him. He walked so fast that Molly had trouble keeping up with him.</p><p>"Sherlock, what the…? You're hurting me!", she said when she stumbled across the lawn. She felt the eyes of the others on her back. Sherlock only slightly loosened his grip. What the hell was wrong with him?</p><p>They had reached the house and Sherlock dragged her across the hallway and finally up the stairs. It took him a moment to get his bearings, but then he pushed open the first door on the left side and pushed Molly roughly through it. The door snapped shut and Molly could see through the incident light that Sherlock turned the key in the lock.</p><p>"What are you doing?", Molly asked completely surprised, but instead of an answer, Sherlock pressed her hard against the wall and kissed her.</p><p>He kissed her.</p><p>How many times had she longed for this moment, imagined a kiss from him in all it’s details, and now that she was standing here, feeling his lips relentlessly on hers, it was as if her head could no longer keep up with what was happening. Surprised, she opened her eyes and was still paralyzed. Only when Sherlock grabbed her hands to press them against the wall where they framed her head and finally interlaced his fingers with hers did she begin to breathe again. Even though she did not understand what was happening, she closed her eyes again and returned his kiss.</p><p>His lips were as soft as she had always imagined. He tasted a little of whiskey, but that didn't bother Molly at all. Sherlock shoved his tongue between her open lips, and Molly's body was immediately seized by a firework of lust. The desire for him, which had accompanied her for so many years and which had risen immeasurably as a result of the events of the previous weeks, overtook her from one second to the other. The tip of his tongue caused goosebumps all over Molly’s skin when it touched hers for the first time. She could even feel Sherlock's hot breath on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
What she couldn't believe, though, was what he was doing.</p><p>He led one of her arms down again, reached quickly for the strap of her dress, and tore it aside impatiently. Molly didn't wear a bra and stood in front of him with her exposed bosom. He buried his head on her neck as he ran his hand over the soft curve to pull at her hard nipple. Molly was flooded by a wave of arousal and she sighed audibly.</p><p>"The sweetest sound in the world. And I should be the one eliciting it from you", Sherlock whispered at her ear. Molly's knees weakened. His wonderfully warm hand enclosed her breast and squeezed it demandingly.</p><p>"Molly, you're mine. Do you understand that?"<br/>
<br/>
Molly was close to losing her mind - but she hadn’t lost it yet. Breathing heavily, she said provocatively: "What's wrong with Derek?"</p><p>The faint incidence of light was enough to recognize the threatening sparkle in Sherlock's eyes.</p><p>"Molly, I'm wearing a belt on my trousers and I won't hesitate to use it", he stated, making her bit her lower lip. His words, his dominance, his look caused a pleasant feeling between her thighs that she couldn't fight.</p><p>Then Sherlock cupped her chin with his hand and forced her to turn her head. He covered her neck with hungry kisses. He was passionate, Molly felt his teeth on her skin as he gently bit into it. She gasped.</p><p>Sherlock hastily pushed the other strap of her dress over Molly's shoulder. It slipped to the ground and now she was only wearing her shoes and the panties, which were already soaking wet by her excitement.</p><p>His fingers wrapped around the other nipple, which was already waiting for his touch and squeezed it.</p><p>"Oh, damn it, Sherlock", she moaned, fearing that her legs were slowly failing their support. "I swear to God, if this is some kind of trick…", she began without finishing the sentence. Sherlock pressed his hip against Molly's. His erection rubbed against her core, ready, and willing to enter her at any time.</p><p>"I can't possibly fake that, can I?", he asked breathlessly and looked her in the eyes with undisguised desire.</p><p>It was like Molly was finally waking up from a state of shock. She held onto Sherlock and laid her lips on his demandingly. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, fueling her excitement as well as her lust. At last, she was allowed to run her hands to his neck, to pull him closer, to feel his curls under her fingertips. At last, she was allowed to experience the prickle of a kiss with him, to explore his mouth, to taste him.</p><p>God, how much she longed for this man. How much she loved him!</p><p>Her fingers went nervously to the buttons of his shirt, trying to undo them. When she had succeeded, she pushed the fabric over his shoulders to touch every inch of his now uncovered skin, as if she was afraid that it might be over at any moment. That it was nothing more than a dream.</p><p>Sherlock's hand slipped into her panties, running over her wet folds, exploring the center of her lust, making Molly gasp for breath. He tore the fabric down as if he couldn’t wait any longer. Molly got out of it and also kicked her shoes over the floor. She was now standing in front of him - naked and willing.</p><p>She fumbled on Sherlock's belt and although she could hardly see anything due to the darkness, the buckle gave way effortlessly. She hastily opened his trousers, which almost slipped down his slender legs by itself. Then she put her hand on his underpants, felt the hardness underneath, and wished nothing more than to finally feel him inside her.</p><p>Sherlock lifted her up with a jerk. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he carried her to the bed and let her fall onto the mattress.</p><p>"I have to apologize, Molly. This won't take long", he said, already on top of her. Then he reached down and Molly suddenly felt his erect member at her entrance. With one thrust, he was inside her, filling her completely.</p><p>"Oohoo, Sherlock", she moaned as he stretched her, making her legs shake uncontrollably. She clung to him, felt all his weight on her body, and his panting breaths at her ear.</p><p>"Mike was right. You're hot, tight, and incredibly wet", he whispered. Then he started moving, hard and greedily. His thrusts were wild and merciless. Again and again, he slid into her body, making her moan, and sigh, and whine with desire. Molly had never been taken so passionately. She surrendered herself to him, she lost her mind, met his thrusts in moving her hips eagerly. Her body was starved. Hungry. Sex had never felt as intense and animalistic as it felt at that very moment. She couldn't help but whimper quietly and tense her muscles as he pushed even deeper.</p><p>"Oh God, Sherlock, please let me come", she begged, truly believing that she could hardly bear her lust any longer. Her last orgasm was way too long ago. Breathing heavily, Sherlock wrapped his arms under her legs, lifting her butt up a bit, to penetrate her even deeper and wilder until a soft whine escaped her throat.</p><p>"Molly, I…", Sherlock began but didn't finish. He dug his fingers into her flesh as the orgasm rushed over his body. His latest thrusts were so intense that Molly couldn’t help but also shiver with lust as she clung to the sheets, groaning loudly. Her legs were twitching as they had never done before. She gasped for air while her climax held her body under its control.</p><p>Sherlock sank heavily down on her when the shaking had stopped. He sweated and breathed exhaustedly. His lips were shyly seeking for Molly's. They cautiously lay down on hers, kissed her ever so lightly as Molly would never have expected. Then he put his forehead on hers. Molly felt his fast heartbeat on her chest.</p><p>When he finally opened his eyes, Molly thought she could see vulnerability in them. It was the same vulnerable look she had noticed that night with Linda and Alex. A look that touched her heart and made it beat faster. Molly never wanted this intimate moment to end, but a few moments later Sherlock whispered:</p><p>"I think it's been 11 minutes."<br/>
<br/>
It took Molly a second to realize that he was referring to Derek. Sherlock got ready to move away from her, but Molly held onto him.</p><p>"Stay. Just another minute", she quietly asked him. She was not yet ready to let him and the warmth of his body go. Sherlock was looking at her attentively for a while, then he stroked his hand over her cheek.</p><p>"Okay", he eventually said. He rolled on the side and pulled Molly into his arms. She snuggled her head against his chest, pretending that he belonged to her for a few moments, saving his closeness in her memory forever.</p><p>Gently, he breathed a kiss on her now messy hair.</p><p>"You‘ll spend the night with me. We have plenty of time for this, then", he said quietly.<br/>
<br/>
Was he serious?</p><p>His words made her feel warm all over. Before she could think about it, she reached for his hand and tenderly kissed each of his fingertips. To her surprise, he allowed it to happen.</p><p>"But now I want you to get yourself sorted again. Then go downstairs and keep dancing", he added. He breathed another kiss on her lips, then he reluctantly got up and into his clothes. He smiled at Molly as he pushed his hair back, combing it with his hands. Then he quietly opened the door and sneaked out like a lover on the run.</p><p>Molly heard him meet someone at the stairs.</p><p>"I think you have to change the sheets", he said and cleared his throat. Molly clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.</p><p>Then she started giggling.</p><p>She was happy.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Baker Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need a shower”, Sherlock stated as he opened the door to his apartment. As tipsy as Molly was, she couldn't help but giggle on the taxi ride over and over again. Sherlock must have bumped into John at the stairs. His facial expression for the rest of the evening had been indescribable. The thought of Sherlock having sex was inconceivable – let alone in his house and with Molly Hooper. John had literally been traumatized.</p><p>Molly knew exactly that she would feel tremendously embarrassed once she had sobered up. In her mind, it was incredibly naughty to go back to Derek and dance with him freshly fucked, as if nothing had happened. When he had asked her to get in touch with him again, she had even felt sorry for him. He was a really nice guy, he deserved better than that.</p><p>The door clicked shut behind her. Sherlock had already rushed to the bathroom and Molly heard the rustling of his clothes as he undressed.</p><p>“Joining me?”, he asked with his vibrating baritone and Molly failed to suppress another giggle. Before she followed him into the bathroom, she slipped out of her shoes and let the dress drop to the ground.</p><p>His clothes were a messy pile on the floor; Sherlock himself had already disappeared behind the shower curtain when Molly was getting rid of her underwear. When she climbed into the tub to him, she suddenly realized that she just saw Sherlock naked for the first time. Driven by her passion and veiled by the darkness of the night, she hadn‘t had the opportunity to perceive details of his body earlier in John's guest room. Now she looked curiously at his much too slender silhouette and his pale skin.</p><p>“Holy shit!”, she cried out, gasping for air as the cold water suddenly hit her skin. She had to steady herself against the wall, otherwise, she might have slipped. Her skin tightened by the cold and Sherlock laughed amused by her reaction.</p><p>“You’re so mean!”, she ranted and gave him a devastating look.</p><p>“I know. What are you going to do about it?”, he asked challengingly. She had never seen him in such a good mood and playful manner before but the water temperature made it impossible to think properly, let alone to hit back.</p><p>“Rest assured, I’ll think of something”, she said, noting that the water was gradually getting warmer and that she was able to breathe evenly again.</p><p>”God, what a blessing. It was hot today. The weather… I mean…“, she stumbled and giggled again.</p><p>“The weather… Of course”, Sherlock said and looked at her threateningly sparkling. Then he grabbed his shower gel and foamed it up in his hands. His fingers then touched her skin, spreading the soap on her shoulders, running over her collarbone and down to her breasts. Her giggling stopped instantly, as his touch electrified her. He came closer a step, slid his soapy hands over her stomach, and said:</p><p>“I can remember something much hotter...“</p><p>Then his fingers disappeared between her legs where they started to massage her. Molly sighed quietly and closed her eyes in pleasure. Sherlock’s lips found hers, kissing her gently - almost teasingly - but not as wild as a few hours ago. Molly responded to the kiss, opened her mouth, and even sucked cautiously on his lower lip. His tongue tickled her, explored her mouth, made her even feel dizzy.</p><p>Without interrupting the kiss, she blindly reached for the shower gel, let some of it run onto her hand, and began to soap his skin too. She sensed the flexion of his muscles under her hands as she stroked over his back and explored his body. He supported himself with one hand against the wall while he was still stimulating her with the other.</p><p>Molly really had a hard time concentrating.</p><p>The warm water was gently running down on her and washed away the sex and the sweat of the day, and left small runlets on her skin. She reached to Sherlock’s front and stroked over his chest. He froze as she touched his scars and instantly stopped the caressing. Hesitantly, he let go of her. Molly suddenly noticed pain in his eyes and was deeply moved by it. She didn’t know what had happened to him, but the scars were undoubtedly more than just physical injuries. He swallowed.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”, Molly asked insecurely, keeping her eyes fixed on his. She wanted to explore every nuance in his face and deal with him as attentively as he had dealt with her.</p><p>“No. Not you”, he said quietly. It was only a few words, but they had such a deep meaning that Molly was speechless. She seemed to push his limits as he had pushed hers. He opened up to her, proved that he trusted her even in such a sensitive and intimate moment like this.</p><p>Tenderly, she let her fingers wander over his healed wounds. Sherlock closed his eyes tensed when Molly was covering them with gentle kisses while the water ran past her lips. Taking a little more of the shower gel, she soaped his flat stomach and firm hips and Sherlock seemed to relax again. Molly snuggled up against his body, buried her face in the curve of his neck, and was lulled by his unmistakable scent.</p><p>Her hands found their way to his butt, squeezing the soft flesh, pulling him closer to her, closing the distance completely. His member got hard again and pressed against the soft skin between her thighs. She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her hand, which was still slippery from the soap, around his erection. She wanted to see the desire in it, wanted to figure out any hint of lust reflecting on his face.</p><p>Sherlock inhaled audibly and parted his lips when Molly started to stimulate him.</p><p>He felt big in her hand, and when she thought about how he had felt inside, how he had made her body shiver, her knees weakened again. She went her fingers over his sensitive tip and was pleased when she found Sherlock breathing more heavily and closing his eyes in arousal.</p><p>Then he wrapped his hand around hers, increased the pressure, and showed her how he liked to be satisfied. His shaft was pulsing in her hand and seemed to be eager for more.</p><p>"I think we won’t get any cleaner", Sherlock said all of a sudden and out of breath as he turned off the tap. Then he pulled back the shower curtain and handed Molly a towel. They quickly dried themselves off before they went across the corridor to Sherlock's bedroom with their still wet feet. Sherlock switched on his little table lamp, then he grabbed Molly by her neck and kissed her passionately. She was so focused on the moment – so focused on him - that she didn't even notice the prevailing mess.</p><p>Noticing that he wanted to press Molly down on the mattress again, she turned him by the hips and pushed him against his bedframe. His knees gave way and he fell onto the sheets. Molly was above him, continuing her journey of discovery, which she had begun in the bathroom, and brushed her lips over his upper body. The scent of Sherlock was no longer only noticeable on his neck but now seemed to emanate from every cell of his naked skin.</p><p>She followed the fine line southward until the velvety skin of his erect member touched her cheek. Spontaneously, Molly got down on her knees between his legs. Her heart pounded excitedly in her chest when she shyly kissed his groin, looking curiously at his penis.</p><p>She wanted to taste it and thought back to that night when she had satisfied that one guy orally, imagining he would be Sherlock. Molly remembered his advice as she let her tongue slowly slide up the shaft and lick over his shiny tip. Her lips enclosed his hardness, making Sherlock take a deep breath and strike his hands over his face intently.</p><p>Just as he had shown her, Molly moved her hand up and down while she flicked her tongue over his most sensitive spot. Sherlock was breathing harder and harder and Molly became increasingly confident in her stimulation. She enjoyed watching, tasting, pleasing him as she had never enjoyed it before. Sherlock threw his head back in pleasure, allowing Molly to be a witness of his growing arousal, rewarding her for what she was doing.</p><p>Encouraged, Molly slowly shoved him deeper into her mouth and tried to test her limits herself. Sherlock gave her a lustful look when he realised what she was about to do. Molly was completely concentrated on his reaction when she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, but then he suddenly stopped her by sitting up and pressing his lips onto hers. He stroked his thumb over her mouth before he pushed it between her lips.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this, Molly”, he said, though it was obvious what he was actually craving for. That he was incredibly turned on by what she had just done. Molly looked him straight in the face. She wanted to give him everything, she wanted to try out all the frivolous things that she had not even thought of a few weeks ago.</p><p>Without interrupting the eye contact, she crossed her arms behind her back and sat back on her heels. “Guide me”, she whispered – ready to fully surrender herself to him.</p><p>“What?”, he asked astonished, but the desire in his eyes was unmistakable.</p><p>“You heard me”, she said and waited. She was nervous, maybe even a little anxious, but most of all curious. Sherlock looked deep into her eyes and hesitated, seemed to weigh whether he would overwhelm her or not. But then, he moved closer to the edge of the bed, put his hands in her neck, and buried his fingertips into her hair.</p><p>Molly tightened her grip around the other hand‘s wrist and opened her mouth. He pulled her head to his centre and carefully shoved his throbbing erection into her mouth. He gasped as he touched the back of her throat, making Molly cough. She leaned back a bit and took a short break before he pushed back into her mouth – this time deeper than before. Molly was aroused by his power over her. She wanted to serve him, wanted to satisfy him, and to play dirty games like this one. If someone was allowed to push her limits this way, it was Sherlock.</p><p>When the gag reflex set in, she backed off again – always feeling Sherlocks attentive looks on her face. But then the grip in her hair became stronger. Molly met his eyes, which reflected nothing but lust. Even his cheeks were reddened with excitement.</p><p>“I’ll do it again, Molly, but this time you will wait until I release you”, he said.</p><p>Just the idea that he was in control over her body and over the situation caused an impulse of excitement firing through her core. It was the idea that he used her without abusing her that made her wet and ready for him.</p><p>She looked at him submissively, then he pushed himself into her again until Molly began to gag. He held her head, kept her in place, and counted, “Three… two…“</p><p>More out of reflex than out of fear, Molly loosened the grip around her wrist and braced herself against Sherlock’s legs. When Sherlock let go of her, Molly panted in need of air whereas Sherlock panted by the sensation. With wild eyes, Sherlock pulled her up and looked at her. Molly swallowed. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, rolling down her cheek where Sherlock gently wiped it away with his thumb.</p><p>For that gesture alone it’s been worth it.</p><p>“Oh Molly”, he said and kissed her passionately while his hands were still holding her neck. Then he pushed her sideways on the sheet and positioned himself behind her. His hand found its way through Molly‘s armpit and to her breast, where it enclosed and tenderly squeezed it. Molly felt his hot breath in her neck as he pulled her to his chest and a little later his still slick erection at her entrance.</p><p>God, it wasn’t long ago – she knew exactly how he had felt inside her but she still wanted nothing more than to experience it all over again.</p><p>More slowly and cautiously than the first time, he slipped into her, giving her time to get used to his size. He placed her upper leg over his and started to move. One hand pulled gently at her erect nipple, while the other disappeared between her legs and rubbed her sensitive clit. Molly sighed softly as she let herself sink against him, enjoying his touches.</p><p>Sherlock kissed her neck as he gradually pushed himself a little harder into her. Molly got the impression that he was struggling to keep the slower pace. The caresses of his hands became increasingly uncoordinated and he started gasping behind her. He grabbed her hip and dug his fingers into her flesh while he was trying to thrust even deeper. It wasn't enough.</p><p>“God, Molly. I want you so much”, he breathed and pressed his body against hers to turn her over. Molly gave in and rolled on her belly with Sherlock still inside her. His bodyweight pressed her on the mattress, giving her no opportunity to escape the hard thrust with which he shoved himself into her this time.</p><p>“Holy… Oh, God”, she moaned. His thrusts were hard but controlled. Molly’s body – inspired by his dominance – was trembling, as it had already done in John’s guest room. A wave of lust was rushing through her midst and made her moan loudly.</p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what I want to see”, he said behind her. Moving his hips rhythmically now, he used her just as he liked. And Molly melted. His desire and self-indulgence intoxicated her senses. She took every inch of him greedily and willingly, sighing every time when he pushed her clit against the mattress with his demanding movements. She couldn’t help but dig her fingers into the sheets, begging breathlessly:</p><p>“Oh, please, Sherlock, don’t stop!“</p><p>Suddenly his lips were close to her ear.</p><p>"Don’t stop what?" he asked, breathing heavily. Molly bit her lower lip, she already knew this game.</p><p> "To take me", she muttered hesitantly. Contrary to her hopes, Sherlock stopped his movements. Molly whimpered.</p><p>"Wrong answer, Molly", he said humming. She desperately tried to move her hips to find release, but he pressed his pelvis hard against her and left her no room for manoeuvre.</p><p>"What am I doing here, Molly? Say it!", he demanded. She felt just the same as on the edge of the bathtub back then. Pictures came into her mind with him in front of her, forcing her to say these indecent things and goddamn, it had been so hot!</p><p>"You. . . you’re giving it to me", she whispered and felt her cheeks blush.</p><p>"Better, but still not what I want to hear."</p><p>God, Sherlock was so merciless! He tortured her. He tortured himself. And Molly was desperate for him to finally move again.</p><p>"You’re... fucking… me," she finally said quietly. She had never dared to utter words like this before but to her surprise they excited her for reasons she could not understand.</p><p>"Exactly, Molly. I’m fucking you. Hard. And you like it. It makes you shiver and whimper," he whispered and as if to confirm it, her body started shaking by his words alone.</p><p>“Please”, she breathed quietly and heard Sherlock’s contented smile behind her. He straightened himself and pulled Molly‘s hips up. She wanted to go on all fours, but Sherlock pressed her upper body back on the mattress. Presenting him her backside so willingly, she felt dominated and subjected. He certainly took an unobstructed look at her folds that were shining by her wetness.</p><p>Sherlock slapped her butt and made her scream in surprise. Then he grabbed her hips and held her firmly when he easily slipped into her again. She felt every inch of him deep inside her body as he was pounding her hard. Overtaken by her lust, she moaned uninhibitedly into the pillow beneath her as she stuck her butt out to give him full access.  </p><p>Given by his eager thrusts and lustful sounds that escaped his throat, Sherlock was about to lose control. Molly was also driven by her desire, seemed to consist of nothing else but passion, and forgot everything around her. It didn’t take long until the climax left her body shaking and her legs trembling. Her orgasm massaged Sherlock‘s throbbing cock, holding him tightly. Sherlock pushed into her one last time, then he came inside her groaning, while all the tension seemed to leave his body.</p><p>Molly sank onto the mattress, taking Sherlock with her. He was exhausted and gasped for air as if he had run a marathon, but looked satisfied. His skin was damp, his hair stuck to his head. When his breathing had evened a little, he opened his eyes and looked Molly in the face. His hand found a strand of hair that had come loose from her already absolutely dishevelled hairstyle and placed it behind her ear.</p><p>Then his fingers gently touched her cheek.</p><p>“Too hard?”, he asked and now seemed even anxious after he had gathered himself again. He could be so merciless and yet so sensitive that Molly sometimes had difficulties to cope with it. The men with whom she had shared her bed with so far had simply fallen asleep after their orgasm or quietly pursued other things afterwards. No one had ever asked about her well-being.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>„No, I don’t think so”, she said thoughtfully. It was pure passion that she had just experienced - not ruthless dominance to satisfy a need for power over another person. Sherlock‘s eyes wandered over her face as if he was trying to deduce whether she lied for his sake. But then he nodded mutely and gave her a mild smile.</p><p>Molly moved up to him and laid her head onto his chest.</p><p>”Just hold me”, she whispered and had trouble bearing all those feelings that were bubbling up within her stomach. So much had happened tonight. She had never thought that she would ever be so close to Sherlock. He had ignited a passion inside her that was completely new to Molly and she had given herself to him in a way that made her extremely vulnerable, but also deepened her love. She felt close to him, connected to him, and when she was allowed to snuggle up to him in this way, she even felt secure.</p><p>Sherlock pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. Then he gently and silently started to remove her hairpins. Molly listened to his heartbeat while his fingers kept dancing over her head until they finally detangled her hair.</p><p>“It’s like I’m having sex for the first time in my life“, she stated into the silence.</p><p>Sherlock immediately stopped playing with her hair. Instead, he put his hand on her chin to turn her head upwards, making her meet his gaze. His eyes gently rested on her, looked at her attentively, before he laid his lips on hers, giving her a kiss.</p><p>“It’s never felt as intense as with you”, she added, without being ashamed for it. It was more a statement that just burst out of her without her expecting anything from him. Without her wanting to corner him in any way or even provoke a similar confession from him.</p><p>“Because you surrender yourself to me, Molly. I help you to let go”, he said calmly.</p><p>And Molly had to admit that he was right. She had not only entered a completely new kind of relationship with Sherlock but also with herself. There was nothing to be ashamed of when she was with him. She felt much closer to her own body and her needs and did not only experience satisfaction on a physical level.</p><p>Only now – in her mid-30s – did she understand at what deep level sex actually could take place if she was willing to let it happen. And she had never thought that it needed Sherlock to show her that.</p><p>“Would you still call me a prude?”, she asked him, because the thought just came to her mind.</p><p>“I’ve never done that, Molly”, Sherlock replied. „Sometimes it needs a… special… person to share those things with. You’re willing to give me things you never wanted to give others. Not you, Molly. ”</p><p>As sensitive – almost affectionate – as his words were, Molly once again felt that all this possibly happened with calculation. Sherlock knew how much she loved him and that she would never have done it if she wouldn’t do so. The fact that he might steer her purposefully left a bad aftertaste.</p><p>“By the way, that Steve was an idiot”, Sherlock suddenly said. ”Even if you had opened up to him, he wouldn’t have known how to treat you. He’s one of those guys who boast about beating an orgasm out of a woman without understanding anything about eroticism.“</p><p>His words were hanging in the air, the truth in it was overwhelming.</p><p>“Sometimes I hate you for always being right. And for always being superior to others”, she said. Sherlock laughed humming and was very pleased with himself.</p><p>“In this case, you benefit from it”, he replied. Molly slapped his arm but then couldn’t help but laugh, too. She ran her fingertips thoughtlessly over his chest, looking at his scars again. A few minutes later, she noticed that his arm on her shoulder was losing its tension and slipped onto the mattress.</p><p>Sherlock had fallen asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Holmes, sweet Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's have a short break from all the sex! It's time for Fluff ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly woke up by an annoyed sigh next to her and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. Aaaah, yes… Pictures from last night came to her mind, making her feel both incredibly happy and slightly ashamed.</p><p>Good Lord, did all of this really happen?</p><p>The thought of waking up next to the most adorable man on this planet had been inconceivable and yet her dream had come true. If it hadn’t been so silly, Molly would have smiled like a crazy teenager in love. Or like a high drug addict.</p><p>She bit her tongue to get down on earth again before she slowly opened her eyes. The light on Sherlock’s bedside table was still switched on, the bed was totally rumpled, and her hairpins were spread all over the sheet. Both Molly’s and Sherlock’s nudity were underlined by the smell of sex, proving that last night‘s actions were indeed more than just fantasies. The room definitely needed an airing!</p><p>“What is it?”, Molly asked tired and rubbed her face.</p><p>“Mycroft‘s here”, Sherlock said, whose voice sounded an octave lower than usual after he had woken up. Molly‘s eyes opened wide in shock.</p><p>“What??”</p><p>“Mycroft is here”, he repeated. „I can tell by the incidence of light in the hallway. He always leaves the living room door open at a certain angle.“</p><p>Molly became suddenly wide awake. It was a bit rude to get dragged down from cloud nine this way, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Sherlock, my clothes are in the hallway!”, she said and almost panicked.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t just know from your clothes that I have a visitor.“</p><p>He grinned mischievously at her before he reluctantly got out of bed. Molly took an unobstructed look at his pale bottom as he went over to his wardrobe. With his after-sex-hairdo, he looked even more irresistible than usual whereas Molly probably looked more like a scarecrow.</p><p>He took a t-shirt and underpants out of his closet and threw them both to Molly.</p><p>"I didn't even know that you own T-shirts," she said grinning. He returned the smile without saying anything, slipped into his underpants, and threw his dressing gown over. Then he ran his hands through his hair and Molly sighed involuntarily. The sight was incredibly sexy. Sherlock gave her a knowing look, then he left the room and went across the corridor.</p><p>Molly got poorly dressed and opened the window before she headed to the bathroom to use the toilet and clean herself from sex. She had a mild headache and her face seemed a little wrinkled when she looked into the mirror. Quickly combing her hair and splashing water into her face, she hoped that her catlick would be enough to face Mycroft.</p><p>She felt rather uncomfortable in her skin when she hesitantly entered the living room. Mycroft was sitting on John’s old chair and fiddled with his umbrella. Why on earth did he drag around that umbrella all the time?</p><p>“Molly. How… unexpected… to see you”, Mycroft said smugly. His condescending gaze scanned her entire appearance. Molly immediately felt the need to punch him in the face.</p><p>“Really? I’m surprised you missed my dress and my shoes in the hallway. I thought you were better at deduction than your little brother.“</p><p>To Molly’s satisfaction, his facial expression slipped away. Arsehole. Sherlock smiled contentedly as he fetched a glass of water from the kitchen which he then handed to Molly along with a pill. How did he notice that her head was aching?</p><p>“Thank you”, she whispered quietly and swallowed the med quickly.</p><p>“What brings you here, Mycroft? It can’t be the drugs this time”, Sherlock said as hostile as ever. The living room looked like a pigsty. While Molly listened to the conversation, she opened the windows and tidied up a little - glad that there was something she could do.</p><p>“Mother sends her love”, Mycroft simply answered and visibly enjoyed the annoyed reaction of his brother who threw his arms into the air moaning.</p><p>“Oh no, Mycroft! It’s your turn”, Sherlock said defensively, but not very convincingly.</p><p>“I’ve been out with them the last two times when you were on that Richardson case. By the way, we have an important meeting this Friday, so, unfortunately, I’m indispensable”, Mycroft stated calmly.</p><p>Sherlock sighed. “Where do they want to go this time?”, he said resignedly and let himself fall on his armchair. Molly couldn’t believe what she just witnessed. One could have thought they were talking about the first bite of a poorly prepared blowfish.</p><p>“Covent Garden. They want to visit the new exhibition at Somerset House”, Mycroft answered and made Sherlock moan again.</p><p>“This isn‘t even something interesting for a new case! Besides, Dad hates exhibitions. He’s gonna fake his interest all night and…“</p><p>“Yes, Sherlock! And so will you!”, Molly chimed in and threw the blanket, that she had just neatly folded, on the sofa. Startled about her outburst, the Holmes brothers winced and stared at her aghast.</p><p>Molly was angry. Really angry. She had lost her parents years ago and would have given anything to go to a boring exhibition with them again. She sometimes felt so terribly lonely in this world – especially without her mother. Neither Mycroft nor Sherlock had the slightest idea how lucky they were.</p><p>“They had to raise you two ungrateful brats. Show a little respect!”, she yelled at them when she put the used glasses and cups of the last few days on the kitchen table with a loud bang. Then she let water run into the sink.</p><p>“Last night, what did you actually…“</p><p>“Shut up, Mycroft!”, Sherlock interrupted him threateningly and gave him a devastating look. Molly quietly soaked the dirty dishes while she was trying to calm down again by taking a deep breath. She heard them both whisper but failed to catch anything particular of their conversation. It wasn’t her business anyway. Maybe it was better to stay out of this.</p><p>Eventually, Mycroft rose from his chair and got himself ready to leave. Molly just gave him a nod when she dipped her hands into the slightly too hot water again. Then he disappeared through the door without saying goodbye.</p><p>Sherlock sat down at the kitchen table and watched her silently washing his dirty dishes. Molly felt his glance in her back and couldn’t cope with the silence. All of a sudden, she felt uncomfortable with the situation. She had no right to interfere in the Holmes‘ family life.</p><p>"I’m sorry", she muttered in a low voice without looking at him. He didn’t reply in the first place. He just sat there observing and stretching the pause to an unbearable maximum that made her feel queasy.</p><p>"Join me", he then said unexpectedly. Molly turned around in surprise.</p><p>"What?", she asked in disbelief.</p><p>"You miss them. Your parents. Your family. Come with me. "</p><p>Molly carefully studied his face. She was moved by his suggestion and swallowed thickly when images of earlier times came into her mind's eye. But then she frowned skeptically. He was simply not that selfless.<br/>
<br/>
“You just want to take me with you so you don’t have to talk to them”, she said incisively. Sherlock tried not to bat an eye, but the short look to the side betrayed him. Disappointed, Molly turned back to the dishes. This wasn’t the morning she had imagined, was it?</p><p>She heard Sherlock rising up and slowly getting closer. Her pulse quickened as he pushed her hair aside and breathed a kiss on her neck.</p><p>“I think it would be good for both of us. Even for my parents. It may smash their worry that her youngest son is gay.“</p><p>Molly had to giggle involuntarily. Last night, he had impressively proved the opposite.</p><p>“Wait a minute”, she said. „Are you, in fact, asking me to pretend that I’m your…“</p><p>“Yes”, Sherlock said before she had finished speaking. Nervously, he cleared his throat. Molly didn’t know what to make of this at first.</p><p>“Think about it. I’ll go down to Speedys to get us breakfast”, he said calmly and disappeared. Molly smiled. She had to admit that the thought was somehow tempting…</p><p><br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Friday night.<br/>
 </p><p>Sherlock’s parents were lovely! Molly had never imagined them being so…ordinary… and so accommodating. His father seemed to be the most loving husband in the world. He was so attentive and considerate with his wife and his smile so affectionate that Molly felt warm all over. She couldn’t help but like him.</p><p>And Margaret Holmes seemed to flourish in Molly’s company. They got along with each other pretty well and Molly recognized many parallels to her mother. She felt incredibly comfortable and couldn’t understand why the Holmes brothers didn’t want to spend time with such wonderful people.</p><p>Sherlock was absolutely right in his assumption: all participants benefited from each other in their own way. Although Molly lived in London, she had never taken the opportunity to visit Somerset House. Her ignorance prompted Margaret to tell Molly everything she knew and therefore found herself an interested conversational partner without having to bother her husband.</p><p>Father and son were following the chatting women obediently without paying particular attention to the exhibition and being reprimanded for it.<br/>
<br/>
In the first place, Molly had felt a little uneasy to act like the daughter-in-law, that she actually wasn‘t. It felt wrong to lie to them but once she had adapted herself to her role and noticed how happy Sherlock’s parents were the remorse faded away a bit.</p><p>The best thing about it, however, was that she could enjoy all the advantages that a relationship implied – even if it was only pretence. She was free to link arms with Sherlock or walk with him hand in hand whenever she wanted to. She even leaned her head against his shoulder or kissed him briefly on his mouth if the situation permitted.</p><p>Of course, she noticed Sherlock’s resentment about her behaviour. Sometimes she had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from giggling because she had really fun laying it on a bit thick from time to time. For instance, she had played with his fingers during dinner in that chic restaurant where Sherlock had reserved a table or had reported in detail how they had met for the first time.</p><p>The highlight of the evening, however, was when Mr. Holmes had told them that he was about to undergo a minor surgery and that the couple was, unfortunately, unable to embark on their short trip to Sussex. After Molly had pointed out that Sherlock might need a little break from his challenging cases, they had spontaneously transferred their trip to their son, urging him to indulge in a few nice days off with his new girlfriend.</p><p>Sherlock had been digging his fingers into Molly‘s thigh under the table in an attempt to make her stop. His jaw muscles were so tense that Molly feared a cracking of his bones for a moment. But it was worth it. Why should only a Sherlock Holmes act to his advantage? But after this little devilry, Molly eventually took a back seat. If it can’t get any better, one should stop, right?</p><p>After dinner, Sherlock's parents said goodbye happily and Molly sincerely thanked them for the wonderful evening. Then she got into the cab and gave the driver her address.</p><p>“Molly Hooper!”, Sherlock grumbled right next to her when they were alone again. She had assumed that he would not let her get away with her behaviour tonight.</p><p>“Your parents are wonderful”, she said, as if nothing had happened and as if she hadn’t noticed Sherlock’s anger, even though he almost bared his teeth.</p><p>“Sussex? What the hell am I supposed to do in Sussex?”, he asked indignantly and with a threatening sparkle in his eyes. Molly couldn’t hold back a laugh any longer.</p><p>“Well, it might be… romantic there”, she said. That’s just the ticket for someone like Sherlock Holmes! A cottage in solitude and sunrises on the beach. It only needed a white horse to make the scenario perfect.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't need the yawning boredom of country life! I need to feel the pulse of a big city. I need London!", he intervened severely. The veins on his neck became visible.</p><p>"Oh, please, I thought John was just adding literary value to his blog article by writing that", Molly said, but immediately bit her tongue when she noticed Sherlock's devastating look.</p><p>"You really enjoyed it, didn't you?", he asked threateningly, yet Molly couldn‘t help but confirm.</p><p>"You have no idea how much!“, she responded with a giggle. Sherlock looked out of the window angrily, the knuckles of his hand became white as he clenched it to a fist. Did she really put her head above the parapet?</p><p>“Oh, come on, Sherlock. It’s only a few days. Besides, it was a really lovely evening. After all, I did most of the talking…”, she tried to calm him down a little. Why was he so upset? He almost hit the roof! It won‘t kill him, will it?</p><p>”Your parents were very happy today”, she continued, reminding him of his initial intention. He still gave her a serious look, but at least his expression seemed to relax a little. Molly preferred to stay silent for the rest of the ride to not rub salt into the wound. She almost regretted her selfish action.</p><p>Nevertheless, she had to admit that Sherlock had done surprisingly well as a potential boyfriend and who would have thought that Molly would ever have the pleasure of experiencing him like this, even if it was only for one evening and purely hypothetical?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Punished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since some of my german readers were a little... overwhelmed... by this chapter, please be warned that this could be slightly too much for you. In my defense: I find it extremely hot :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly assumed that Sherlock was about to continue the taxi ride home after dropping her off since the evening had ended so badly. The mood was and remained tense and she was almost relieved when the cab came to a halt. To her surprise, however, Sherlock paid the driver and got out. Without looking at her, he headed to her apartment door and waited. Irritated, Molly searched for the keys in her handbag and followed him. She couldn’t deny that she was a little frightened.</p><p>“Sherlock, what…?”, she began shyly but did not come far.</p><p>"Open the door", he demanded with a firm and determined look. A shiver ran down Molly's spine. With trembling hands, she unlocked the door and as soon as she had opened, Sherlock grabbed her by the arm roughly and pulled her with him. Her handbag fell on the floor and Molly heard the door slam shut. With big steps, Sherlock hurried to her sofa, let himself fall onto the cushions, dragging her with him. She stumbled forward and landed face down on her neatly folded blanket. Sherlock's hand pulled her legs over his lap with a flowing movement and pushed her blouse upwards. Then he tore her leggings down and exposed her bottom.</p><p>Molly’s heartbeat quickened immediately. She tried to get up, but Sherlock held her firmly down on the upholstery, giving her a hard time to move.</p><p>“You didn’t really believe I’d let you get away with this, did you?”, he asked threateningly. She swallowed and her hands got sweaty by his harsh undertone. No, she definitely didn‘t.</p><p>His hand gently stroked over her right buttock, but then he slapped it hard. Molly screamed and gasped for air. The next stroke on the left followed immediately.</p><p>“Naughty, Molly. Way too naughty“, he said, and although her butt hurt and she was scared of his punishment, her libido rekindled without her wanting it. So many times had she thought back to the night when he had her disciplined with the belt and every time had it ended with a fierce orgasm.<br/>
<br/>
Again, he smacked her butt firmly, making her tense her muscles as she cried out in pain.</p><p>“Aaah!”</p><p>Another blow was following, then the next one – harder and more painful than before. She squirmed, but she had no chance to escape. He was just too strong and much too practiced due to various physical confrontations with criminals. She winced as his hand now tenderly touched her skin. Did he stop the beating, or did he just give her a break? Molly tried to control her rapid breathing and relaxed reluctantly. Immediately, his hand hit her sensitive skin once more.<br/>
<br/>
“Sherlock! Sherlock, please… I’m sorry”, she said rueful and felt her body beginning to shiver. Her butt burned like fire. Sherlock still did not loosen his grip, but at least he fumbled with her shoes and pulled them off her feet. Then he paid attention to her leggings and her panties, dragged them both down her legs to take them off. Lying on his lap with red and bare buttocks, Molly couldn’t help but suddenly find her position incredibly erotic despite the pain.</p><p>“Open your legs”, Sherlock demanded and Molly obediently followed his instruction as far as her position allowed. His hand ran over her folds, briefly stroking her swollen and most sensitive spot before he buried a finger inside her.</p><p>A pleasant sigh escaped Molly‘s throat as he did so.</p><p>“You’re wet, Molly. I’m not doing this for your pleasure”, he clarified. Unfortunately, his words were only causing the contrary. The more relentless he was, the more appealing his game seemed to her. Molly bit her lower lip. Sherlock withdrew his hand again, saying: “Spread your buttocks. I want to see you.“<br/>
<br/>
Molly’s heart skipped a beat. For God’s sake, did she just hear him right? He couldn’t possibly ask her to do that!</p><p>“Sherlock, this is… embarrassing”, she said weakly, feeling her face blush. In response, he slapped her red arse again and Molly screamed.</p><p>“Molly, this was an instruction and not a request!”, he said warningly. His tone alone left no doubt that he won’t tolerate any further contradiction. She knew that he would inflict pain on her again if she resisted. Hesitantly, she reached back with her arms and obeyed.</p><p>“More”, he said briefly, when he wasn‘t satisfied with the result. Molly felt terribly exposed as she presented herself to him this way.</p><p>“Why should this be embarrassing? I find it extremely stimulating”, Sherlock said, his voice no longer as harsh as it had been a few seconds ago. Molly’s body was suddenly seized with a wave of lust and she could hear the blood rushing to her head.</p><p>Sherlock let his finger slowly slide through her spread buttocks. He went further down, stroking along her entire cleft and over her anus, leaving behind a pleasant tingling that Molly almost felt ashamed of.</p><p>Then she noticed something slick running down between her cheeks. Sherlock caught it with his finger, spreading it on her back entrance. Good Lord, he did not possibly want to…</p><p>"Breathe, Molly," he said and paused. She hadn’t noticed that she had held her breath and now exhaled timidly. She closed her eyes for a moment, tried to relax, and to indulge with what he was up to.</p><p>He started to massage the small muscle and Molly’s body responded surprisingly well. The experience with him was quite different from that with Linda. In the sex club, it was not so much the touch as Sherlock's words that had roused her lust. Despite her shame, she had been incredibly turned on by saying all those things and letting Sherlock be a witness of her receptiveness to his frivolous play.</p><p>But now she concentrated entirely on his touch and was too painfully aware that he was taking an unobstructed look at her probably most intimate bodypart. Nevertheless, she could not deny the pleasure that his circling movements around her butthole caused. It felt forbidden and extremely dirty.</p><p>The excitement increasingly pushed her shyness into the background as Sherlock continued the massage, making her gradually relax her muscle. Breathing harder with every second, Molly had to open her lips. She was getting wetter and wetter and couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>„You certainly want to know how it feels when it’s me who shoves a finger up your butt”, he stated blatantly, and the arousal between Molly’s legs multiplied instantly by his words. God, he was so naughty!</p><p>Yes, she wanted to know indeed but felt way too embarrassed to confirm.</p><p>“Don’t you dare make me say it”, she whispered. „What you’re doing is indecent enough.“</p><p>Molly heard him smiling behind her.</p><p>„No need for that. Your body already told me all I need to know.“</p><p>Her heartbeat quickened with excitement as Sherlock increased the pressure on her anus until the muscle eventually gave way.</p><p>Did Sherlock Holmes just push his finger into her butt?</p><p>Molly inhaled audibly and tried to cope with the sensation, but then his finger slipped even deeper into her body.</p><p>“Oh, God!”, she breathed and bit her lower lip. He slowly withdrew from her only to repeat his game once again. Suddenly, she was very nervous and tense.</p><p>“The limits only exist in your head, Molly”, he whispered. „Let it happen. Let me go on.“</p><p>Sherlock paused in his movements and waited silently for her reaction. Molly swallowed heavily. She remembered his words at the edge of the bathtub. The intimacy and familiarity. She closed her eyes and nodded. When he pushed his finger into her again, she tried to relax her muscles as best as she could and no longer suppressed a soft sigh.</p><p>Carefully and slowly he repeated his action – over and over again. Unlike with Linda, Molly didn’t feel any pain. The new, unfamiliar feeling became more delicate with each repetition and Molly’s inhibitions fell gradually. She liked to be anally stimulated. She liked it especially – or maybe even exclusively – with Sherlock.</p><p>That she enjoyed it, did not remain unanswered. A lustful sound escaped Sherlock’s mouth and Molly noticed for the first time how heavy he was already breathing. His finger pushed deeper and deeper into her back entrance, his gaze probably fixed on her hole as he imagined having her anally.</p><p>A premonition of what was to come crept up on Molly, leaving her both in desire and anxiety.</p><p>“Sh-Sherlock, do you want to…?”, she asked without completing the sentence. She heard him forcing himself to breathe deeply. His finger gently slipped out of her, but it was as if she could still feel it inside.</p><p>“Of course, I do”, he said, breathing heavily and stroking tenderly over the small muscle. ”It’s so wonderfully tight.”</p><p>As stimulating as his touch had been - Molly did not at all feel ready for that.</p><p>Before she could say anything, Sherlock loosened his grip around her upper body and slipped his arm under her chest to pull her up. He looked deep into her eyes as he positioned her astride his pelvis. His hardness pressed against the thin fabric of his trousers.</p><p>"But this needs much more preparation than what I just did", he added. She couldn't tell if his words were a reaction to her unspoken concern, but she was sure he could see the relief in her eyes by what he had said just now.</p><p>Sherlock eventually laid a hand on Molly‘s neck and pulled her closer to kiss her.</p><p>She loved to taste him, to feel his soft lips on hers, was addicted to the passionate play of his tongue and his hot breath on her skin. Molly closed her eyes and buried her hands in his curly hair while he unbuttoned her blouse and finally pushed it over her shoulders.</p><p>Then he impatiently unzipped his trousers to rub his erection in his hand. Precome was already leaking from the sensitive tip, reminding Molly of how he had tasted on her tongue. She licked her lips involuntarily.</p><p>"I want you to ride me,", he said and positioned himself at her dripping wet entrance. He entered her easily and gasped for air as he stretched her hot tightness. Molly would never get enough of the desire reflected on his face and the feeling of his throbbing penis inside her!</p><p>Sherlock guided her while she was moving her hips up and down, holding on to the backrest of the sofa. She moaned loudly. Her greedy hole was extremely sensitive, her movements became more passionate and faster.</p><p>"God, how can you feel so good?", she almost whimpered, taking him in as deeply as she could. Sherlock panted. Suddenly, Molly felt a firm grip in her hair and his teeth scratching over her neck.</p><p>"You won‘t stop moving until I‘m done, are we clear?", he said threateningly at her ear. "If you do it anyway, I will punish you much harder than I already did", he continued.</p><p>His hand found her nipple and pulled it until Molly felt a sweet pain firing through her body. She moaned and was yet so aroused that she reached between her legs. While she was rubbing her clit, she felt him thrusting into her again and again, so that she could hardly hold back her climax.</p><p>Sherlock dug his fingers into her soft flesh and panted harder as he pulled her onto his lap over and over again. Beads of sweat became visible on his forehead when he knitted his brows, entirely focused on the sensation. Then he held her still and pushed his pelvis forward a little. He was so deep inside her that Molly's body was instantly shaken by her orgasm. Moaning loudly, she trembled, but Sherlock was merciless.</p><p>"Don't stop!", he ordered and Molly desperately tried to move her hips further in rhythm. His hand clasped her hair again, pressing her forehead against his while he was guiding her body with the other. Molly whimpered. She was overstimulated and exhausted, her body soaked with sweat.</p><p>Full of desire and in need of release, Sherlock pushed himself towards her, thrusting into her again and again, and showed no mercy. Watching him so close to the edge was not only fascinating but felt like a reward for Molly‘s effort. With a deep groan, he finally came inside her, still clinging to her body.</p><p>There was nothing more beautiful in the world than his relaxed and satisfied face after orgasm.</p><p>When his breath had evened a little, he opened his eyes. Ashamed, Molly buried her face in the curve of his neck. Did they really just do that?</p><p>"God, Sherlock," she said, embarrassed and giggling. Sherlock joined in the laughter and gently stroked her back. Then Toby jumped on the sofa, meowing.</p><p>"Well, I think, we had a witness," Sherlock said jokingly, but after looking at Molly attentively, he cupped her face with his hands and whispered with his blue-green eyes, in which she could get lost:</p><p>"No need to feel ashamed, Molly“.</p><p>And again, he managed to accommodate Molly with just a few words and a gesture. It was indescribable what they shared with each other. She smiled shyly before she finally nodded. 

Then she gratefully laid her lips on his while Toby snuggled up against her leg and purred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sussex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I' sure that the question will come up: No, I don't know what Sherlock is wearing. Let your imagition run wild :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it happens, Molly found herself sitting next to Sherlock as they drove to Eastbourne, Sussex, three weeks later. Every cell of his body seemed to feel uncomfortable and his expression showed nothing but absolute disinterest. With every mile they travelled, it was as if he wished to leave, and Molly couldn’t help but take his mood personally.</p><p>Of course, the anticipation of spending time with him and taking a few days off together was mixed with the uncertainty of how the days would turn out with him. Sherlock wasn’t a man who sits on the terrace in the evenings, playing cards. She couldn’t even tell if they would cook together, or if he would eat something with her on a regular basis.</p><p>But Molly met this grumpy feeling with strict planning. She had searched the internet for hours, looking for activities that would keep Sherlock busy and hopefully show him that a short break outside of London could be something awesome. Her suitcase almost burst at the seams, just so she could tell herself that she was prepared for any eventuality.</p><p>While driving, she told him about her planned excursions but he just looked out of the window bored, giving her a contemptuous look from time to time. When she couldn’t stand the mood any longer, she turned on the radio and decided not to let herself be dragged down like that. If Sherlock wanted to act like a toddler, she wouldn’t follow suit.</p><p>She turned off the air conditioner because the air made her throat feel rough and opened the window instead. "Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Foundations was just playing and Molly spontaneously turned up the volume and sang along. A car overtook, but the passengers cheerfully smiled at her and shouted something that she did not understand.</p><p>The corner of Sherlock’s mouth curled up slightly – almost like a twitch - though she had already feared he would rebuke her for her behavior. She came up with the idea that he might have similar concerns about their trip and just didn‘t know how to deal with the situation.</p><p>Molly decided that it was probably best to take away his uncertainty by acting as normal as possible. And if he just wanted to spend the ride in silence, who was she to not accept his wish?<br/>
<br/>
***</p><p><br/>
Shopping together with Sherlock and not losing patience with him was already quite a challenge for Molly. No matter what she suggested, he met her either with pure indifference or arrogant scientific analyses of the price-performance ratio and the planned length of stay. For example, given they’d eat the socially accepted three main meals a day and one of it out, they could calculate about four slices of bread per day for both, which summed up to a total of twelve slices for the whole trip.</p><p>After Molly had talked about bread for six minutes and had agreed with him that a small loaf will do, she simply threw staple foods into the trolley and preferred to remain silent.</p><p>After shopping, they finally arrived at the cottage, which was much nicer and more modern than Molly had expected. The eat-in kitchen was huge and the glass front to the terrace allowed the warm light to fall unhindered onto the cozy wooden planks. The bedroom, on the contrary, was quite small, but with its fluffy carpet and the many pillows on the bed somehow cozy.</p><p>Sherlock unpacked not only his suitcase but also the shopping bags – apparently glad that he had something to do. Molly took the opportunity and immediately thrust a lettuce into his hand for dinner and then searched for a knife and a cutting board.</p><p>Sherlock looked at her completely lost and befuddled. He took a deep breath, then he turned the lettuce in his hand as if he would find a hint to the first cut somewhere.</p><p>“You’d starve to death in front of a well-filled fridge, wouldn’t you?”, Molly teased him.</p><p>“Not if Mrs. Hudson puts a pasta plate between the body parts from time to time”, he replied.</p><p>“You should be more grateful to her. She obviously saves your life on a regular basis”, Molly said and in fact, Sherlock smiled weakly for the first time that day. Molly halved the lettuce and removed the stem while Sherlock was watching her with interest. Then she left the rest to him. He will somehow be able to chop it while she took care of the other ingredients, won't he?</p><p>They ate together and Sherlock seemed to have cheered up a bit. Yet he remained terribly distant. Why the hell was he so uptight? Everything went smoothly when they were working together or having sex with each other. Molly didn't really know how to behave. The tense atmosphere was rather unsettling.</p><p>"Sherlock, if this is too much for you…" she began, struggling with the sudden sadness that her presence alone might already overwhelm him. „I can take the guest room. We don't have to spend every single minute together."</p><p>Her hands started trembling and she quickly put them in her lap, where they were hidden by the tabletop. The conversation was so uncomfortable that even the light salad suddenly felt heavy in her stomach. Sherlock looked at her awkwardly, but also upset. The world seemed to have stopped spinning for a brief moment while he frowned.</p><p>"Why do you want to take the only ray of hope from me?", he asked.</p><p>Um… Pardon? Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?</p><p>One was never really certain of Sherlock’s intention, but this time it was about Molly. Should she be happy that he preferred to have her near him, or was the prospect of having sex with her the only thing that had made him get involved in this trip?<br/>
<br/>
He seemed to notice how ambiguous his statement had been and therefore quickly continued: “I mean… I would prefer you… sleeping… next to me.“</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Sleep. Next to, not with him.</p><p>Was she allowed to take him literally?</p><p>“O-Okay”, she answered. „Whatever you want. ”</p><p>Great.</p><p>That went all great. After this informative conversation, the atmosphere would be much more relaxed than before, won’t it?</p><p>Molly sighed inwardly. She was pretty sure that the coming days were about to be the most beautiful days of her entire life…<br/>
<br/>
***</p><p>The smell of pancakes woke Sherlock the next morning. The sun was shining on his face and he turned around to escape the blinding brightness. Molly's blanket laid ruffled on the other side of the bed but he could still perceive her wonderfully sweet scent.</p><p>He had almost felt a little offended when she had offered to sleep separately from him the previous night. Apparently, he had been acting like an idiot and made her assume that he wasn't enjoying her company. He could have kicked himself, even if his desire to explore Sussex was indeed limited.</p><p>But this had absolutely nothing to do with Molly. He would have liked to spend his forced vacation pushing his sexperiment with great strides, but Molly mustn‘t believe that he was just using her for his advantage. In the past few weeks, he had laid her often enough and therefore deliberately forced himself to stay away from her last night.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thank God, the cottage on the outskirts of Eastbourne was not as remote and solitary as Sherlock had expected and the rather modern furnishings softened his mind a little, too. He even had to admit that he had slept better than in London, though he would never announce it openly.</p><p>Molly hummed a melody and Sherlock eventually swung his legs out of bed. The table was already set when he entered the kitchen after his morning wash. Molly just served the last pancake on a plate and greeted him with a warm smile.</p><p>This was the third breakfast he had with Molly and he unexpectedly started to like it. Eating had never been more than a necessity to him, but with the little pathologist, it had changed. Everything seemed to be different with her anyway.</p><p>“We have to be at the bicycle rental in an hour”, she said excitedly and had a glow in her eyes that made him smile despite his unwillingness. Yesterday’s shopping and the short sightseeing of the city centre had been bearable, but today he would – to his discomfort - probably have to act like one of those enthusiastic tourists.</p><p>“Um… I’m looking forward to it”, he replied, although the mere thought of it bored him to death. He sipped at his coffee. Molly looked at him disapprovingly. It was frightening how well she could see through him from time to time.</p><p>“Give me at least a chance to enthuse you”, she said, decorating her pancake with fresh fruits and some syrup. Sherlock looked at her apologetically. She had put so much time and effort into preparing the trip that he should indeed show himself grateful.</p><p>After breakfast, they got ready and headed for Eastbourne Station. Sherlock had not sat on a bicycle for years and, after only five minutes on the saddle, he feared to develop testicular cancer. His butt wasn‘t any better, but with every second that ticked away, his lower body started to feel numb, which enabled him to survive this trip somehow.</p><p>The path ran past the Cuckoo Trail to Pevensey Castle and Pevensay Bay Beach. Sherlock let the sights wash over him, but also discovered that his mind responded very well to the change of location. The new impressions in the quieter surroundings let his sharp and steadily running mind ease up a bit. The effect was similar to cocaine but much more fulfilling and lasting.</p><p>At Souvereign Harbour, they had a small meal and philosophized about the owners of the small yachts and boats before continuing their journey to the South Martello Tower. Sherlock felt so damn ordinary over time without it bothering him so much. He even took photos with Molly’s phone like any other tourist, because she insisted on capturing all the impressions.</p><p>The bike tour ended at Redoubt Fortress, but since there was some time left until they had to return the bikes, they explored the area on their own by following a few signs. Their path led them through a small forest, which took much more strength than the entire route before. Sherlock gasped exhaustedly as he cycled up the next hill, but the sight of Molly worried him way more. Her face had turned purple, the sweat was running down her temples, and she seemed to be on her last legs. Apparently, she didn’t want to let show that she couldn’t keep up with him anymore.</p><p>Sherlock got off his bike and waited. He was sure that Molly would normally have vetoed, but she was so exhausted that she thankfully stopped as well and even sat down on the wayside catching her breath. He went over to hand her his bottle of water. She just nodded since she was too powerless to whisper a thank you.</p><p>“That was a stupid idea”, she eventually said after she had drunk and cooled down a little. ”Every muscle of my body will hurt by tomorrow.“</p><p>Sherlock also wiped the sweat off his forehead and said, “My ass is telling me the same.“</p><p>Molly had to smile involuntarily.<br/>
<br/>
When she got up to her feet again, they both walked their bikes up the hill. Thank God, the path behind was sloping again. When they got back on the bikes and coasted along for a few minutes, Sherlock saw something blue flashing through the trees. Molly also seemed to have noticed and said,</p><p>“Water. There’s a lake or something.“</p><p>That was exactly what they needed! They were sweaty and the sun was still shining mercilessly through the trees.</p><p>Sometimes it felt a little creepy how well Sherlock harmonized with Molly by now. Without agreeing in advance, they both got off their saddles and waded through the thicket until they caught sight of a small, hidden lake beneath them. They just left their bikes where they were and Sherlock gave Molly a hand to help her down the slope.</p><p>As soon as they arrived at the waterside, Molly took off her shoes to run into the pleasantly cool water with her bare feet. Sherlock followed her up and splashed the cool wetness into his face as well. What a wonderful refreshment!</p><p>Two birds were flying nervously past them, apparently disturbed by the noise. The slight wind rustled quietly in the leaves of the surrounding trees.</p><p>Molly went back to the little piece of meadow and took off her clothes. Before Sherlock could react, she was naked and ran into the lake again, splashing him wet. He wanted to protest at first since his shirt stuck to his body, but then he changed his mind. He pulled it off and slipped out of his pants as well.</p><p>"Just you wait!", he shouted and ran after Molly. She screamed frightened and wanted to escape him but the deeper the water got, the slower she got away from him. Sherlock caught hold of her arm and stopped her. With wild fidgeting and yelling, he lifted her up and threw her into the cold water. Molly submerged, but reappeared after a few moments, gasping for air.</p><p>Sherlock laughed. She looked like a soaked poodle.</p><p>A flood of splashing water blurred his vision as she slapped the water and lunged at him. He lost his grip and fell into the lake. Satisfied and visibly proud that she had fought back, she stared at him playfully. They were fooling around for a while and laughed like two small children but the water was too cold to stay in any longer.</p><p>Sherlock then reached for her hand again and led her out of the lake still laughing. Naked as they were, they settled down on the waterside and listened to the birds in the trees as their bodies were drying in the sunshine.</p><p>Sherlock suddenly felt terribly comfortable. He couldn’t tell when he had last been so lighthearted and wondered if he would have felt this way with someone other than Molly, but the answer was obvious: he wouldn’t even have wanted so.</p><p>Molly let herself sink into the grass next to him and stared in the sky. She seemed to be so unbelievably happy that he was suddenly terrified to break her heart again. Her eyes were shining so brightly and a gentle smile appeared around her small lips. She met his gaze and watched him attentively. Without being able to do anything about it, Sherlock got lost in her brown eyes. He had to admit that he was longing for her since they had started to meet regularly.</p><p>He had feasted his eye on her, had secretly masturbated, and imagined what it would feel like to have her. And finally, he had taken her. Often and hard and passionate. Had let himself be carried away by his desire and her devotion.</p><p>But now as he looked into her eyes, he could literally see how much she felt for him and remembered how vulnerable and innocent she was.</p><p>Molly.</p><p>His Molly.</p><p>He didn’t know why but all of a sudden he was overwhelmed by the need to be close to her.</p><p>He laid down by her side. With his fingertips, he gently explored her belly, the gap between her breasts, the nipples that had gotten hard due to the cold. Her skin was as soft as her whole being. His touch wasn't supposed to arouse her. He stroked her because he wanted to. Because it did her good.</p><p>It was as if a higher power was guiding him when he took her hand into his, leading it to his lips. He breathed a kiss on each of her fingertips as she had done after their first time and mutely thanked her for her tenderness and loyalty. Her gaze followed his caress, not knowing what to make of it. She had noticed his mood shifting but she didn’t ask. Sherlock couldn’t have put it into words anyway.</p><p>He let his eyes wander over her face again before he touched her cheek and ran his thumb over her slightly parted lips. Molly's fingers wrapped around his wrist as if she was asking him silently to never break away from her again. An unknown but pleasant warmth spread in Sherlock’s belly. A warmth that could not be rationally explained and, above all, could not be denied.</p><p>Without interrupting eye contact, Sherlock kissed her slowly and tenderly. The tips of their tongues met shyly, were circling and tickling each other, and he felt Molly's hands tentatively burying into his hairline as if they were touching him for the first time. He couldn't nor wanted to stop the feeling of her tender lips on his.</p><p>Sherlock stroked over Molly's sides when he eventually closed his eyes and let himself be guided by the moment - diving into it like a naive teenager- He couldn't tell how long they were lying on the grass nestled close to each other and immersed in a kiss that went deeper than he had never experienced before. A kiss that was caressing his tormented soul and made him forget his surroundings completely.</p><p>As controlled from afar, he eventually rolled on top of her cool body – embracing her entirely in the desperate need of feeling every inch of her skin on his.</p><p>Her fingers shyly went over his back while her lips were still lying on his. Holding her tightly, he tenderly covered her neck with kisses and let his lips wander down her collarbones and beyond. In response, Molly leaned her head back and inhaled deeply.</p><p>Then she opened herself to him and Sherlock accepted her invitation willingly and without thinking about it. He slipped into her body easily, loved her on the bare ground – carefully and gently and soulfully.</p><p>He loved her, was so close to her as never before, and did not stop until her sweet sighs filled not only the air but also his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Give me everything...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a rather short chapter this time but also a tiny little homage to Arthur Conan Doyle. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>T<span>he next day, Sherlock watched Molly skimming stones on the water while they were spending some time on the Sevens Sisters Cliffs. Again and again, she chanced her luck but wasn’t really successful. The wind on the coast was too strong, the lake too restless but the view was as picturesque as on postcards.</span></p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Since the first second, Sherlock had felt how the sound of the sea was soothing his nerves. However, the absolute highlight so far had been this morning’s beekeeping. They had spotted it incidentally along their trip and since they had forgotten to buy honey for tea when they were shopping, they entered. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Sherlock had been absolutely fascinated by the bustle of the little bees and studied every single insect carefully. The beekeeper had noticed his above-average interest and had taken him to the hives, where the apparent fidgeting of the small animals followed a strict pattern. The sight had almost been hypnotic.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Unfortunately, Molly didn’t seem to share his unexpected fascination, but at least she had put some brochures about apiculture into her bag, while she sipped at her coffee bored until he finally managed to break away from the bees. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>“Just admit that you rather like our short break”, she said and smiled at him knowingly. And in fact, he couldn’t deny that his expectations of Sussex had been much worse than it actually turned out. He wasn’t sure, though, whether it was the location itself or his accompaniment that had made him change his mind.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>The yesterday’s intimacy with Molly had literally shaken him. After his orgasm, he got overwhelmed by feelings he hadn't known or allowed before. But this time, he failed completely to regain control over his emotions. The question, however, was whether he actually had to control them. He trusted Molly Hooper as much as she trusted him, and if someone deserved his feeling of affection, it was her. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Nevertheless, it made him worry and Sherlock was infinitely grateful to her for not asking him unpleasant questions or becoming too pushy in an overflow of feelings. Molly seemed to be able to simply take everything he was willing to give her without demanding more from him. And damn, it didn’t make it any easier!</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Since then, Sherlock had developed a possessiveness that was probably beyond anything healthy. He knew Molly deserved better than him. Someone who wouldn’t hurt her. Someone who had a sense of romance. Someone who was willing to fulfill her needs and make regular and voluntary trips like this with her. But he couldn’t bear or accept the idea that Molly would give someone else the same things she had given him. He wanted her for his own, and he wanted it all. He wanted her to give him what she had never given any other man before.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>He had sensed her unspoken fear that night three weeks ago. Her resistance. That she hadn’t been willing to allow what he had wanted to do with her. It had roused his fighting spirit and his desire for her but had also pricked his pride. Molly shouldn’t be frightened. Not of him. She was supposed to allow him to lead her - allow herself to let go. That was exactly her role: a</span>
          </span>
        </span>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>llowing herself to be guided and </span>
          </span>
        </span>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>let go. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Sherlock got up and made his way over the gravel while looking for flat rocks. Molly wasn't demoralized by her defeats so far and tried, again and again, to skim a stone on the water. Having picked up four promising ones, Sherlock stepped behind her. Molly had not heard his steps coming due to the wind rustling in her ears and jumped with fright when he suddenly touched her shoulder.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>...Allowing herself to be guided and </span>
          </span>
        </span>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>let go...</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Sherlock grabbed Molly's wrist and adjusted the angle a little. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>"Bend your knees a bit more and the stone will hit the water in a shallow angle." </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>He showed it to her once, then she tried it on her own but failed. Sherlock pulled her tight against his upper body and immediately felt the erotic tension between them. He noticed that Molly was even holding her breath.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Then he bent his knees, making her follow his movements and led her hand with the stone in it. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>"Aaand... let go!", he said, and indeed the stone made two small leaps across the sea. Not many, but still. He repeated the procedure and this time the stone skimmed three times before it sank into the water.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Sherlock wrapped his arm around her body and Molly swallowed. His lips were close to her ear when he said, </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>“Molly, I know you’re afraid, but I’d like to take things a little further. Let us proceed with what we started three weeks ago."</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>It took her some time to realise what he was referring to but then she timidly turned around to him and looked him in the eye. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>”You mean... you want. ..there...", she stumbled and blushed almost right away. Then she interrupted the eye contact and fumbled nervously with her fingers. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>“Look at me, Molly”, he said gently, waiting for her eyes to meet his again. “I’m not going to push you. I don’t even want an answer</span>
          </span>
        </span>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>. Not now. I just want to give you the opportunity to toy with the idea”, he explained.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Molly nodded to show that she had understood his words but remained silent. Sherlock took her hand in his and squeezed it. Then he breathed a kiss on her forehead. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>"Come," he finally said. Let's have a walk along the cliffs...“ </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>*** </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Sherlock headed for the bathroom and Molly heard him turning on the taps of the tub. She felt exhausted and - just as expected - her sore muscles were already giving her a hard time. The warm water would hopefully ease the pain and limit the damage. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Molly had cooked for both of them and was now putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher before she followed him. Sherlock was already sitting in the tub, which was not even half full, and the smell of coconut rose to her nose. She undressed and got into the tub with him - grateful for the opportunity to wash off the sweat of the day.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>She leaned against Sherlock’s upper body and he immediately pulled her into his arms and turned off the taps when the tub was sufficiently filled. A mountain of foam covered their naked bodies.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Since yesterday, something seemed to have changed inside him. Molly noticed that his eyes rested on her longer than usual and that he tried to deal with her more sensitively. This morning, he had even snuggled up to her, his dark curls tickling her until she was fully awake. Not to mention the encounter in the woods. The memory of it would probably carry her throughout her whole life. She had never experienced such intimacy before.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Nevertheless, her inner voice kept telling her that all of this might not be real. Sherlock was also a man who let entire London believe that he had died of a jump from Barts hospital. But it felt so damn true and so fucking real! It was exactly what she had always wanted and therefore she was also willing to dive into it emotionally and enjoy every single second. The fear that he was only pretending kept preying in her mind. It would literally kill her if he did so. This was nothing that could be fixed with an ice cream bowl and a romantic movie... </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Sherlock reached for the bath sponge and soaked it with the warm water. The excess wetness was dripping back into the tub as he stroked over her shoulders, forward to her collarbones and down to her bosom. He took his time to wash her and soap her whole body, while she was still leaning against his chest, feeling his heartbeat on her skin. She really wanted to believe that he wasn't the machine everybody has taken him for.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>The warm bath water relaxed not just her sore muscles but also her mind. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>“Do you still curse me for bringing you here?”, she asked him quietly after a while. Sherlock's hot breath brushed her skin as he smiled behind her, then he dipped the sponge back into the water. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>“No”, he answered. "I like it here. ” </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>“Really?” </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>“Yes. If I have to quit my career as a consulting detective some time, I might move to Sussex and become a beekeeper”, he said, and Molly laughed loudly. Then she turned to him and kissed him on the lips that she knew so well by now.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
        <br/>
        <br/>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>She took the sponge out of his hand, let a bit of soap run onto it, and kissed the scar on his shoulder before she started washing his upper body. He held out his arm so she could soap it too while he was watching her with his blue-green eyes. Small soap bubbles burst on his skin. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>"Have you thought about it?", he then asked quietly and Molly knew immediately that he was referring to the conversation at the cliffs. Her heart flipped with excitement. Sherlock eyed her carefully. Molly couldn't tell if she was ready for this. If she really wanted to do this. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>"I don't know... I... " she began, not knowing what to say.</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Sherlock’s hand tenderly stroked over her cheek. </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>”We can stop any time if you feel uncomfortable”, he said. Molly put his leg over her lap and let the sponge run over it without saying anything. It was so terribly intimate. What if he hurt her? Except for the one time in the forest, he had always taken her hard and passionately. Would he be able to hold back? Would she enjoy it? </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>"I’ll make you a suggestion, Molly. I’ll get out of the tub and leave something here for you. You’re free to decide whether you want to use it or not. If so, we’ll continue experimenting until you put in a veto. If not, I won't push you any further."</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>He had never done anything to her that she didn’t like, hadn't he? And she knew she could rely on him if she wanted to stop. But still, she remained silent while she was looking him shyly in the face. His suggestion sounded quite fair, actually...</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly was left speechless when she entered the living room. The coffee table and the sofa had been pushed aside, a blanket with numerous pillows was spread onto the cozy carpet. The moonlight was shining through the large window front as Sherlock lit a few tea lights and placed them on the window sills. When he noticed Molly approaching and her eyes wandering over the interior, he asked insecurely: “Is it too much?” </p><p>Molly shook her head quickly. “No, Sherlock. I just don’t know what to say. I mean...thank you”, she replied softly. A man like him simply had no sense of romance. He was doing this for her sake, not for his, and she was touched that he tried to meet her needs.</p><p>Sherlock came over to her after he was done with lighting the small candles and reached for the two wine glasses which he must have previously put on the coffee table and handed her one. "A little too sweet for my liking", he said after taking a sip. He obviously tried to fill the silence and then cleared his throat embarrassed. He seemed just as nervous as Molly. A question was nagging in the back of her head that she could no longer hold back. </p><p>“Sherlock, why are you doing all this? I mean... today a-and also yesterday...“</p><p>Shyly, she looked into his blue-green eyes and discovered a softness in his look that no word would ever have described. </p><p>“Because you deserve it”, he replied briefly, as if it would explain anything. Molly was confused but did not dare to push him any further. Instead, she took a sip from her glass, too.</p><p>He put both glasses back on the table and then stepped behind her. Molly was wearing nothing but the damp towel she had wrapped around her body after her bath. His lips brushed over the sensitive spot on her neck and wandered down to her shoulder. His fingertips followed his kisses, giving her shivers under the touch. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she felt his curls on her cheek and his heartbeat on her skin as she leaned back against his chest. He ran his fingers along her forearm and to her armpit. Molly bit her lower lip to suppress a giggle and desperately fought the impulse to take her arm down. Instead, she turned her head to kiss Sherlock and let the rest of her body follow.</p><p>Suddenly, she realized that there was only one day in Eastbourne left before they would drive back home tomorrow evening. Molly didn’t know when she’d get the chance to feel his lips on hers, play with his curls, inhale the unique smell of Sherlock the next time. </p><p>Then his hands found their way to her cheek and cupped her face when he let his tongue dance gently over hers. He tasted of the wine and made her feel just as tipsy as the alcohol did. He sucked at Molly’s lower lip teasingly while he was looking her straight in the eye. His gaze went directly under her skin. She would never get tired of kissing this man and feeling his closeness.</p><p>Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist and led her down to the blanket. </p><p>”Put your arms up. I want you to receive”, he murmured and covered her neck and cleavage with gentle kisses. Carefully, he loosened the towel, pulled it aside with his teeth, and exposed her breasts. His tongue stroked over her nipple before he enclosed it with his lips to suck on it. His hand found her other breast and squeezed it. When he let the hard nipple slide through his fingers, he said: „They’re just perfect, Molly“</p><p>He smiled when he pulled at it, making Molly throw her head back and enjoy what he did to her. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins in excitement. His lips went down the thin line to her belly while his hands were still resting on her soft curves. She opened her thighs to give Sherlock some space and he settled down between her legs, following her invitation.</p><p>While his hands were running down her sides and her legs upwards again, he breathed a kiss on her navel. Gently, his teeth scratched over her skin as he went southwards where he bit into the soft flesh of her inner thighs. She felt his warm breath on her skin as he continued the oral exploration closer to her centre.</p><p>Molly wanted to feel his breath and his tongue on her folds, wanted to know what it was like when he let it dance over her receptive clit. She sighed in frustration when he stopped. Sherlock smiled knowingly at her and touched her labia with his finger.</p><p>“You could just ask me, you know...”, he said.</p><p>Molly felt caught. A wave of arousal was flooding her body just because of the thought that he knew exactly what she wanted from him and only waited for her to say it. He breathed a kiss right onto her sensitive spot – delicate, barely noticeable – and waited. Molly closed her eyes for a moment before she said quietly: </p><p>“I-I want you to lick... me."</p><p>Her heartbeat quickened immediately. Far too slowly, he once again ran his finger over her labia as he was watching her with a lustful look.</p><p>”With great pleasure”, he finally whispered, then he spread her folds with two fingers and licked over her clit. Molly instantly gasped for air. He did it again before his lips enclosed the delicate spot and gently sucked on it.</p><p>Oh. My. God.<br/>
<br/>
Molly moaned as he finally buried his face between her legs and let his tongue ran through her folds purposefully. She grabbed his hair, pushed her hips towards him while his tongue was flicking over her femaleness. She panted. Sherlock knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>He placed his hands under her knees and lifted her legs up, opening them wide for his eyes and his mouth.</p><p>"Hold them for me," he said, and Molly followed his instruction. His eyes wandered over her open and completely exposed folds and beyond. Suddenly, a wild desire was reflected on his face. "Is the lube still in the bathroom?", he asked and Molly nodded. Her heart was pounding like mad.<br/>
<br/>
“Don't move, I’ll get it”, he said and got up. His erection was pressing against the fabric of his underpants as he rushed out and came back in no time. Then he put a pillow underneath her butt and sat down between her wide-open legs again. He licked over her entrance and upwards along her entire crevice.</p><p>“You taste delicious”, he whispered. Molly sighed when he shoved his tongue into her. She knew that she must be incredibly wet. He drove his mouth over her swollen clit again, but his hand wandered south until they reached the end of a little plug. He twisted it in her butt while he continued to lick her and Molly's chest lifted and lowered with her rapid breathing. Then he pulled at it cautiously until the toy slipped out of her body just to push it back in gently. He stopped the oral stimulation for a moment and stared at her back entrance mesmerized.</p><p>Being exposed to his gaze - as always - ignited her lust and multiplied the sweet tingling between her legs. He pulled at the toy again without turning his gaze away.</p><p>”I can see it open”, he said in his vibrant baritone.</p><p>“Good Lord, Sherlock, shut up!”, Molly replied, breathing heavily and feeling ashamed by his words. He laughed briefly, then he pushed the plug back in just to pull it out again. </p><p>“Look at me”, he said, and Molly did what she was told. With lustful eyes, he licked over her back entrance - watching her reaction. Molly threw her head back and closed her eyes.</p><p>”You don’t have any limits, do you?”, she asked, but when his tongue circled the small muscle again, she couldn’t help but moan.</p><p>Sherlock rubbed his thumb over her clit while he continued his game and Molly had to admit that she was incredibly turned on by presenting herself to him this way and indulging in this new sensation.</p><p>“You’re naughty, Sherlock”, she whispered. He interrupted the caress, came up to her, and kissed her right onto her lips, forcing her to taste herself.</p><p>”And so are you”, he said. Lord in Heaven, she loved him being so uninhibited and passionate. She loved that he made her enjoy all these forbidden and dirty things!</p><p>“Give it to me, Sherlock”, she said, staring him right in the eye.  ”I want to feel you pounding into me. I’m addicted to it. I’m addicted to you."</p><p>Sherlock stared at her in surprise. His lips were slightly parted, he seemed to be paralyzed by her words. Never before had she admitted so openly how much she wanted him. How much she needed him.</p><p>In the spur of the moment, Molly pulled his underpants down, grabbed his hard member, and positioned him at her wet entrance.</p><p>“God, Molly”, he said, before he eventually entered her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Molly dug her fingers into his back. They held on to each other like two people drowning - gasping in a lustful symbiosis. Molly met his hard but slow thrusts with trembling legs and soft sighs. The angle due to the pillow under her butt was perfect – his movements inside her were more intense than ever before. She felt every inch of his erection, tensed every single muscle of her body in pure desire, and couldn’t get enough of him. She put her hands on his butt and pulled him closer as she moaned louder, losing herself in her lust.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock gasped and wanted her at least as much as she wanted him. He was trembling when he thrusted into her again but then withdrew from her entirely.</p><p>“Molly, you’re greedy. And I’m way too close”, he said breathlessly. It took him all his strength to hold back.</p><p>”Turn around", he ordered and  Molly did what he said. Sherlock placed another pillow underneath her body before he spread her buttocks with both hands. Once again, he licked over her entire cleft and anus with his tongue. Then he shoved two fingers inside and stimulated her, as Mike had once done. Molly's body started shaking instantly, was close to climax within seconds, but Sherlock did not allow her to come. She whimpered, close to begging for mercy.<br/>
<br/>
He bit into her left buttock and finally took her from behind. Molly forgot everything around her and seemed to only consist of lust and desire. She moaned and sighed as he pushed himself into her and suddenly felt his thumb massaging her anus. His thrusts became slower and gentler as he focused entirely on anal stimulation. Molly heard him open the tube of lubricant. He spread some at her back entrance, while his hardness was still inside her and pushed his thumb in. Molly was so aroused by that time, that the touch felt surprisingly delicate. He slipped in and out slowly and Molly noticed Sherlock holding his breath. Resting her head on her forearms, she slowly moved her hips to feel his erection deeper inside her body, but Sherlock withdrew from her.</p><p>“Concentrate on my fingers”, he said, replacing his thumb with two other fingers before he shoved them back in. Breathing heavily, he bent forward and kissed her shoulder gently - was closer to her than before, seemed to watch her attentively. His fingers stretched her and pushed deeper and deeper into her tight hole, slipped in more easily each time and Molly realized how much different and more comfortable it felt compared to the two other experiences.</p><p>She couldn't tell if she will ever be more ready than she was right now.</p><p>“Do it, Sherlock”, she whispered, and he stopped instantly in his movement.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, although it was clear how much he craved for it. ”I don’t want you to just do me a favour."</p><p>"Yes, I am sure", Molly said. "Sherlock, if there's anyone I'd allow it to happen, it's you."</p><p>With a leap, Sherlock was next to her and looked her deeply in the eye. Then he kissed her passionately and smiled. He tenderly stroked her hair as if he wanted to thank her silently. He took the lube and spread it onto his erection before he positioned himself behind her again. This time, Molly reached for her buttocks without being asked and opened up to him to give him full access.</p><p>She was nervous, but also full of curiosity. Then she felt his member at her back entrance. Keeping his eyes fixed on her, he slowly pushed against her, gradually building up more pressure. Molly felt his glance in her neck. He waited vigilantly for her reaction. Then the muscle finally gave way and Molly gasped for air.</p><p>Sherlock stopped and lowered down onto her, heavy and warm, sliding his arms under her upper body to interlace his fingers with hers. Then he pushed deeper until he was fully set and paused.</p><p>“You feel so big”, Molly whispered, trying to get used to the feeling in her butt.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”, Sherlock asked at her ear and Molly denied. She felt stretched, but she wasn't in pain. Then Sherlock started moving his hips, slipped in and out slowly. He proceeded extremely cautiously, even though he gasped with pleasure.</p><p>“You’re so tight”, he said as he pushed himself into her again and again. Molly was still breathing heavily and she enjoyed feeling him in this way, but her orgasm gradually receded. She was overwhelmed by the new sensation and Sherlock’s attention. The intimacy was equal to that of yesterday afternoon and Molly felt incredibly connected to him.</p><p>Sherlock’s movements became more demanding over time. He thrusted into her lustfully but still in control over his body. Molly was fascinated by observing his growing desire and listened to his heavy breaths.</p><p>“May I... come inside you?”, he asked breathlessly, the climax damn close.</p><p>“Yes”, Molly said, feeling his erection pulsing. He thrusted into her – a little too deep and a little too fast, but then the orgasm rolled over his body, making him cling to her body, trembling.</p><p>She did it. She had done it and it had been more appealing than she had imagined and suddenly she couldn't tell what she had been afraid of.</p><p>He withdrew from her with care but was still breathing heavily. He let his hand rub over her folds to satisfied her but Molly made him stop.</p><p>“No, it’s okay”, she said, turning to him. His gaze wandered over her face and was trying to find out if everything was all right. Then he laid his forehead against hers and indulged into the exhaustion of his orgasm. He sank back onto the blanket with her and held her tightly, while his breathing slowly returned to normal.</p><p>“Thank you”, he said quietly and Molly snuggled up to him. The feeling in her butt was a little uncomfortable, but she didn’t regret anything. The tenderness and closeness, the intimacy of the moment had been worth it. Sherlock breathed a kiss on her head, stroked over her hair while she was holding on to him, and listened to his heartbeat. The moonlight fell onto her legs and the first tea light had already been extinguished.</p><p>They remained silent, but the air was filled with intimacy and the feeling of security. And with the warmth emanating from the candles and their bodies. </p><p>Lying next to each other, they enjoyed the closeness that they both obviously needed at that moment.</p><p>After a while, Sherlock got up and went to the bathroom. Molly cleaned herself quickly with a handkerchief, then grabbed her wine glass and took a huge sip. When Sherlock returned, she had already wrapped herself in the blanket and was sitting on the terrace. He settled down next to her and pulled her into his arms.</p><p>“Look at the stars”, Molly said, observing the sky. Not a single cloud disturbed the view of the sparkling lights at the firmament.</p><p>“They are shining like your eyes when you look at me”, Sherlock replied to her complete surprise. Molly looked into his face stunned. His words were so sweet that her inner voice immediately barged in. What if he just twisted her around his finger? What if he gets tired of her?</p><p>She tried to push the thoughts aside and rather enjoy the moment, but Sherlock had obviously noticed her short change of mood.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly as Molly looked away with nothing but a weak smile. She didn't say anything.</p><p>“Do you regret it already?”, he dug deeper quite worried, but Molly immediately shook her head.</p><p>“No”. Then she said eventually: "I... I just wonder sometimes when you will get tired of all this. Of me. I mean, I've learned so much, experienced so many different things with you, but I... I can't return anything...”, she stammered. Sherlock immediately took her face into his hands and stared at her in disbelief.</p><p>“Molly, what are you talking about?”, he asked, as if he had misheard. She opened her mouth but closed it again because she didn’t know what to answer.<br/>
<br/>
“No woman I’ve ever been with has shown so much... love... for me and devotion as you do. You’re the only one who is allowed to touch my scars, to sleep in my bed, to cuddle with me. The only one I’m having breakfast or a vacation with. And you’re the first to show me that sex... can go beyond physical satisfaction”, he added quietly and swallowed.</p><p>Molly knew how hard it had been for him to say words like these. He tenderly stroked his thumb over her cheek, but the pain in his eyes hit her hard. It was the look that made her think she can see directly into his soul.</p><p>“Molly, I-I want you to know that I... feel... That you mean...”, he began without completing the sentence. His words were hanging in the air heavily nevertheless.</p><p>She stared into his eyes for endless seconds and suddenly realized how serious he was. That he couldn't pretend what she just saw in his eyes. She pressed her lips onto his, stunned and moved. She clung to him, unwilling to ever let him go. He returned the embrace, held her in his arms, pulled her even closer to him as if he could lose her at any moment.</p><p>"When we go back tomorrow, would you like to visit my parents with me and tell them about our trip?", he finally asked and touched Molly's heart with his request. She suddenly felt a lump form in her throat and a tear running down her cheek as she nodded silently. Sherlock kissed away the teardrop and smiled softly at her.</p><p>“You could tell them about my planned beekeeping. I think it'll soothe their nerves”, he continued, and Molly laughed involuntarily. She knew he was just trying to cheer her up.</p><p>“What would Mycroft say about it?”, she asked and sniffled.</p><p>"Well, he should think about his words wisely. I still have his club membership card”, Sherlock replied with self-satisfaction. Molly stared at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“And you are just waiting for the best opportunity to bring that up?”, she asked him in disbelief.</p><p>“Of course. Where else is the fun in that?” he laughed. Molly shook her head with a smile before she rested it on his shoulder and looked up to the sky again.</p><p>She suddenly felt so wonderfully at peace. She almost heard his heart beating into the silence. A heart that was apparently beating for her. When his fingertips stroked tenderly over her arm, she closed her eyes and hoped that this moment would never end...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear readers, what can I say... It's over. Finished. Done. I'm a bit sad but also incredibly proud how it turned out. I struggled through some paragraphs, I sometimes cursed the English language and I'm sure it sounds a bit off here and there but still I'm satisfied. At least, no one was complaining :D</p><p>I really hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know if you'd like to read some more - the other fics of mine are not that sex-based as this one. This one was exceptional and totally OOC.</p><p>Thank you so much for your feedback! I wish you all the best!</p><p>Kietzemaze</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>